Diary of a Secret Malfoy
by MagicalLeaves
Summary: Another of my 'sibling of main character' stories. Lyra is a Malfoy, but like Sirius, broke age old tradition. How did that work out? Diary style, so jumps between past and present. Enjoy!
1. Memories are Made of This

**HEY!**

**So, my new fanfic, YAY The first chapter is done from third person, but I'l be using diary format from Chapter 2 onwards, with a bit of third person here and there. This is post Second Wizarding War, but will jump forwards and backwards (well, it is a diary style story), so just ask if anything seems to confusing, I'll be happy to explain it further.**

**This story is set from a Malfoy's point of view...but not the Malfoy you may think. Like Sirius, this Malfoy bucked tradition by being Sorted into Gryffindor. That's all you need to know for now, I think, so read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I don't own anything in here except the character I created (and her diary too!). I'm but playing with the same materials. Sue me, I dare you. You'll get nothing. Not even dust. So there.<strong>

* * *

><p>The room was bare but for a spray of pale blue wildflowers in a vase. Its walls were white, and sunlight shone in through a window to pool at the foot of a bed, in which a teenager lay. The light crept cautiously upwards, brushing towards a pointed chin, and silvery eyes set in a pale face underneath white-blond hair. The silver eyes were fixed on the girl lying in the bed, who shared the boy's pale face, pointed chin, and white-blond hair.<p>

Someone knocked on the door, then it swung open. The boy looked up. A teenager with fiery locks walked into the room.

"Weasley," said the blond boy, his voice sharp but wary.

"Malfoy," replied the girl, equally wary. She hesitated, then continued. "I need to speak to you."

"Well, you are," replied Draco, his face blank. He wasn't going to show any weakness in front of the Weasley girl.

Ginny lifted something in her hand. "Lyra gave something to me…said if something ever happened to her, that she wanted you to have it first." She offered it to Draco.

Draco stared at it. _Lyra's diary. I recognise that-she was writing in it on the train during our first ever journey to Hogwarts._ For a moment breath caught in his throat, and his eyes burned with tears. Quickly, he forced down the emotions. _No. No weaknesses. Not in front of Weasley, no matter what she says to me._

Keeping his voice blank and polite, he asked, "Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. No offence, but I'd given up on you a long time ago. I don't think she ever did. All she said was to make sure that you got it."

Draco raised his hand, carefully taking the book from the girl's grasp. He let his breath out in a sigh and looked Ginny in the eye for the first time since she entered the room. "Thank you." The words were strained, but they echoed through the silence.

Ginny looked startled, but quickly recovered. "You're welcome," she said finally, studying him. "I'll be outside," she added, "to stop anyone coming in."

Draco nodded. The first day, he'd been interrupted no less than four times, each by different people. After he'd almost cursed the last person to walk in on him, Ginny and Hermione had organised a schedule. Draco currently had 2 hours to spend in this now empty room, with a person he'd loved, hated, and now missed terribly.

As Draco took the girl's hand, the memories of when he'd last seen her alive rose up again…

* * *

><p><em>I was running. I don't know where, I just knew I had to get out of here. Had to get away from the terror and screams. I could feel one of my own rising up in my throat. I quashed it, shoving it away into the deepest, darkest corner of my mind. I knew that if I started screaming, I would never stop.<em>

_Suddenly another image swims before my eyes. A scream in the darkness. A young girl, probably a first or second year that snuck into the school for the last battle. She lies on the floor, writhing from the Cruciatus Curse. Even as she screams, I leap towards her._

"_No!" The yell bursts from my throat as I round the corner. I recognise the corridor, the black robe and silver mask of a Death Eater, and the young girl that was whimpering in pain. What shook me to my core was the sight of a different girl, as familiar to me as the back of my hand, curled in the foetal position on the ground. The Death Eater laughed and raised his wand. "Avada-"_

_Though I had Mother's wand (she gave it to me after Potter took my own), I charge him with a cry of rage. I could feel the echoes of pain linger across the bond we shared, tucked away in that same hidden corner where I stuffed my scream. I had tried to ignore it, but like a cup overflowing it had gotten away from me. I guess you can't really ignore the bond that twins have though._

_I fly into the Death Eater, shoulder-tackling him hard enough that he hits the ground, his wand flying from his hand. I snatch it up, prepared to fight for my life, but then realise he's out cold._

_Without a moment's hesitation I turn to the other girl on the ground, stuffing my newly won wand into pocket of my robes. My gaze slides over your face, sweat-filled and pale, both from your natural colouration (though it was still more tanned than mine due to your spending more time in the sun) and the pain from the Unforgiveable Curse. But your eyes are open to show the silvery grey that we both share, and I sink to my knees in relief. _You're alive.

"_Draco?" Your words are slurred with pain, but understandable. You struggle to a sitting position, leaning on the arm I offer you without a moment's hesitation your eyes piercing me like a silver spear. "Why?"_

"_You were right." The words left my mouth in a whisper, which cracked as I spoke. "I couldn't just watch, I couldn't, you're, you're-" I broke off again, and unable to do anything, pulled you into as fierce a hug my shaking arms can give you. The words ran unspoken through my head, but doubtless I knew you would hear them. You always did. _You're my sister. You're my twin. My other half.

The clock chimed, snapping Draco out of his stupor. His hand was still clasped around his twin's as he looked for the source of the distraction, then sank back into memories.

"_Thank you," you whispered, looking into your eyes. "I knew you could do it. I always believed in you, Draco."_

_I feel a buoyant joy rush through me, then I'm flying through the sky. I could touch the stars , that look in your eyes, the admission that you've held onto faith for that long, it has lifted me that far._

_Suddenly you get to your feet. You turn to help the girl up, then your shoulders slump. She's dead. "I can't save them," you mutter. "I never can." _

"_Where are you going?" I demand, as you turn away._

"_The Great Hall," you reply. "I have to see this through."_

_I gape at you. "But-"_

"_Drake." That name, that childhood name, I haven't heard it for so long. For seven years, in fact. Its use silences me. You face me, you head high. "Remember when Dumbledore told me that the Sorting Hat Sorted me because I had a rare sort of courage, the courage to remain true to myself?"_

_I nodded mutely, still struck dumb from my old nickname._

_You met my gaze, your eyes pure steel now. "He was right. I do have that courage. And being true to myself means fighting for what I believe in." You take a breath. "I am Lyra Malfoy, daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, twin sister of Draco Malfoy, seventh year student of Hogwarts, Head Prefect from Gryffindor House, the House of the noble and brave. I have to see this through. Come with me or don't, but I'm going to the Great Hall to fight this fight."_

_Looking at you, I understand, yet I don't. There are so many things I don't know about you, so many ways you have changed. Even as I struggle to answer, you smile sadly at me. "Maybe it's for the best. Goodbye Drake." Then you're gone, leaving me next to another dead student._

* * *

><p>Draco realised his cheeks were wet with tears. Angrily he swiped them away, then quickly blew his nose on a handkerchief. Luckily, he still had another hour, so nobody had walked in on his moment of weakness. Looking down, he realised he still held the book-<em>diary,<em> he corrected himself. _Lyra's diary_-in his hand. Taking a breath, he opened it. In the front cover were the words "Property of". But there was no name. Instead, a drawing of a lyre was on the dotted line. The musical instrument was drawn in black ink with simple lines. It looked like something a 2-year old could've drawn. _She always used to sign letters like this_ Draco remembered, fighting back more tears.

There was also a folded letter with a letter "D" on it. Without hesitation, Draco picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Drake,_

_It's been a long time since I've ever had to use that name. But I guess that's just me as usual, clinging to the past. Nowadays, I want to hold to me harder than ever. I hope you've been okay, especially with everything you've been through._

_There are two letters here. One for you to read at the beginning, and one at the end. I hope you do read them in that order, but then you never listened to me all that much._

_I gave this diary to Ginny with instructions to pass it on to you in case something happened to me. I wanted you to read it first, so that I won't feel so far away anymore. Maybe you'll understand why I made the choices I did and became the person I am. Why Ginny? Well, I trusted only __Hermione and Ginny, and I decided that you would prefer talking to a blood traitor over a Muggle. Though, thinking of it now, I don't really know anymore. You've changed as well as I._

_There are so many things I haven't said here, but then I guess they'll be revealed in the other letter. But I don't have much time. We are preparing for war-Neville has just been summoned to Hog's Head for some reason. I can feel everything trembling on a knife edge, all too ready to fall over. At this point, we're standing on its blade._

_So, all I can think of right now is to ask you to read my diary. Maybe it will help with the pain, I don't know. But it's better than nothing._

_Your twin always,_

_Lyra_

Draco let his eyes slide shut. The letter drifted to the floor as his head slumped into his hands. Tears leaked between his fingers as the memories assaulted him again.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know how long I sit there, paralyzed by indecision. I finally lurch to my knees, then turn hastily. The dead girl student is still there. Well of course, she can't have moved. I fumble for a handkerchief, then carefully cover her face with it, covering the expression of pain. As I do, I swear that her features relax minutely. I stare, wondering what to do, but nothing comes. I've done all I can. <em>

"_I'm sorry." The words sound so strange, lingering in my mouth, so I spit them out so that world may hear my guilt and shame. "I'm sorry!" Sorry, sorry. The word echoes down the corridor, mockingly. They're finally cut off by screams of terror, coming from the direction you ran in. The direction of the Great Hall. Something truly terrible has happened, and I finally lurch to my feet, taking off without hesitation towards the noise. I have to find you._

_I do. You're on one side of the hall, facing two Death Eaters at once. I recognise Amycus and Alecto Carrow. You duck and weave around their spells easily, firing off hexes of your own. I draw Mother's wand, and run towards you. Even as I watch, you deflect Amycus's spell as Alecto's flies towards your chest._

"_Stupefy!" My own spell collides with the other in midair, bursting into a shower of sparks. The three of you wheel around surprised._

_Alecto recovers first. "Always knew you were a blood traitor at heart, Draco Malfoy," she sneers. I was pleased to see that one of your earlier spells had left a trail of blood sliding down the side of her face. With it, she looked about as mad as Aunt Bellatrix._

_I look at her. "Lyra is my blood. By doing nothing, that would've made me a blood traitor." Even as the words leave my mouth, I know I've spoken straight from the heart-a rare occurrence for me._

"_Why are you here?" You're surprised. For once, my actions have startled you._

"_Did you honestly think that I was going to let you run off and get yourself killed after I just saved your life? You're stupider than I thought." Moving to stand in front of you, I offer you a hand._

_Hope fills your face. You place your palm in mine and smile up at me. "Thank you."_

"_No," I reply, both of us turning to face the murderous siblings hand in hand. "Thank you."_

* * *

><p><em>I can't do it. I can't continue this.<em> Even as the words ran through Draco's mind, he was transfixed. It was like he had no control over the images in his own mind. They flickered through him searing themselves forever into his brain. He got up, stumbling.

"Malfoy?"

Unbeknownst to him, someone had entered the room. It was the Granger girl. Draco gulped, fighting tears, guilt, and agony. _I couldn't help her._ The words ring through his mind. _I never can._

"Are you…" Hermione hesitated, then took a step closer to the boy that had hated her simply for existing. "Are you alright?"

Draco ran, letting Lyra's diary drop to the ground. Even as he fled, the memories continued to spill over like an overflowing cup.

* * *

><p><em>We stand together, duelling, each anticipating the other's moves. It's as if we've worked together all our lives. <em>Maybe we have,_ I consider, thinking about our bond. Even as I think this, a skilful spell of yours sends Amycus's wand flying out of his hands, and him crashing to the ground like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Alecto screams with rage. "Good job," I yell, turning to you with a smile._

_I see your answering grin. Together, we bring the other Carrow down. Then we turn to eachother. "Drake-" you being, then your eyes widen. I didn't know what you were going to say. Instead, you shove me aside, your wand up, shouting something._

_An explosion rocks my world, tipping it upside down. When it stabilises, I stagger to my feet, my ears ringing. I scan frantically for you. My eyes finally light on a pool of black school robes. They would be indistinguishable from any other student's, but for the shock of white-blond hair on strewn around it. As if I'm underwater, I move towards you, dropping to my knees. You stir as I lift you up. "Drake." I see the thin stream of blood course down the side of you face. _

No, no, no. this wasn't supposed to happen. You didn't deserve this._ My mind screams frantically while I stare, numb. "Don't go, whatever you do, please don't go." The words slip out before I realise I'm saying them._

"_Did we win?" you ask sleepily. I realise I'm too late. I could've never saved you. I just wasn't strong enough._

"_Yes," I whisper, not sure if I'm talking about our battle, or the overall war. It no longer matters to me anyway._

"_Good," you sigh. "It was worth it."_

_No, I wanted to say. Your death isn't worth the victory. Maybe I was being selfish, but it felt true enough to me. _Nothing_ made your death worth it._

"_You'll stay, right?" Your question jolts me out of my trance._

"_Of course," I reply fiercely. This time I will, anyway._

"_Good," you repeat. "I don't want to be alone."_

_I want to scream, but that's what you're doing to me. You're leaving me here by myself. But I don't. Because if I open my mouth, if I open my heart, I'll start screaming, and I know I will never be able to stop. I don't realise I'm crying until you say, "You're getting my robes wet." You sound somewhat amused, but mostly tired._

"_Don't go," I repeat uselessly. "I need you. You're…me."_

_You smile with what looks like the last of your strength. "I know. I just had to make sure you knew too, Drake." You sigh again. "I'm glad you came." I see you smile again. "I''ll be back, I promise." Then you're gone._

_I don't know how long I sit there. I don't see the last of the Death Eaters lose. I miss the defeat of Aunt Bellatrix by Mrs Weasley. And, as stupid as it sounds, I didn't even notice Harry Potter finish off You-Know-Who. I'm too busy, trying to drown the sudden emptiness that you've left behind. It's like I've lost half my mind. I thought that I hated you. I thought I'd blocked you out. But you were always there. _

_And now you're not._

* * *

><p>"Is he alright?"<p>

"I don't know."

"Should we get a Healer?"

The words slowly filtered through. Draco became aware that he was curled up with his hands over his head. It took him some time to realise that the shuddery breaths were coming from his mouth.

"Hey, Malfoy. Malfoy!"

The words cut through the last of Draco's haze. He looked up. Somehow he had made it to the waiting room. Draco's eyes wandered over them, desperate to find something to distract them. Potter was there too. And that Luna Lovegood girl. Ron and Ginny Weasley. George, with the gap where his ear should've been. His older brothers Percy, Bill, and Charlie. Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Draco realised what a fool he'd been, when he'd abandoned Lyra all those years ago. He'd thought she'd see the error of her ways. He thought she wouldn't be able to handle being alone. He'd thought she'd come back to him, and Mother and Father. But she hadn't. She'd found a family, a far worthier one too, by the looks of it. She'd surrounded herself with people who cared and loved her far more than he ever could have. A sob choked its way up his throat. Draco no longer cared if he appeared weak in front of any of them. By the looks of it, most of them had cried too.

"Malfoy?" The name was tentative.

Draco turned. Granger stood there warily. She offered him something. "You left it behind in her room.

Lyra's diary. _Merlin's beard, would she always haunt him?_

Granger seemed to have seen the look in his eyes, because she spoke again. "She wanted you to have it."

Draco shook his head stubbornly. "I can't." his voice cracked on the last word.

"You can, and you will," replied Hermione, just as stubborn as him. _Must've gotten it from Lyra._

Draco pushed one word out through the pain. "No."

"Yes," replied the brown, bushy-haired girl. "Do you know why?" When Draco continued to stare, she said, "Because she would've done it if it was you."

The words pierced Draco to the heart he had never been aware of until the battle of Hogwarts. He took a deep shuddery breath, meeting Granger's eyes without hate for the first time. The brown orbs were full of deep sadness, but not pity. Draco had a feeling that she knew he would hurt her if he saw pity. Draco had an overwhelming urge to crumple to the ground, and wondered if she'd catch him. Instead, he took his twin's diary with shaking hands. "Thank you." This time, the words truly came from the heart.

Then, overwhelmed by everything, he turned and ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? The first chapter is always the hardest for me. Anyway, a warning, this is Dramione in places, because I prefer that to Ron. Sorry Ron-fans, but I always thought Draco-Hermione were Romeo-Juliet. Anyway, hope you liked it!<strong>

**Lyra also is named after a constellation btw...Naming her was the hardest part!**

**This does follow first to seventh year, but I'm not going to write all of it! I'm just going to use bits here and there (otherwise I'd never get it finished!) Most of my character's growth and diary entries will probably be during the sixth/seventh year. I'm tweaking everything around for my story, sorry J.K.!**

**You guys want anything in particular to be included? Message me, and the most common ideas will get put in the story! YAY for you! :D**

**That's all I can think of for ****now, ENJOY FOLKS!**

**~ Love always, MagicalLeaves**


	2. First Entry, First Day

**Next chapter! :) Did you guys enjoy the first?  
><strong>**As I said before, if you want anything in particular included, message me a request, and I'll put it in if I like it or if it comes up enough times!  
><strong>**A correction to my statement in CH 1. A lot of it will be done in as if from Lyra's diary, but some will be 3rd person and also a few may be Draco's memories.  
><strong>**Hope you're enjoying everything so far!  
><strong>**These chapters are coming out very long compared to my other stories, so if you get confused just ask, I'll explain anything! :D**

* * *

><p>When Draco arrived home, he went straight up to his room.<p>

"Draco, darling, is everything alright?" he heard his mother call as he walked past the kitchen.

"I'm fine," he replied, wanting no further discussion. Since when does his mother call him darling? He wasn't five anymore.

The moment Draco got to his room he locked the door, then magically shoved his desk in front of it for good measure. It was a little childish, perhaps, but it made him feel better. It made him feel safe. A vision of You-Know-Who rose in his mind, and he shoved it away with a shudder, realising just how deeply he'd been scarred. At least the Dark Mark on his arm had died along with its conjurer. He'd needed no reminder of that.

Sitting down on his bed, Draco held the diary in front of him. It seemed to gleam in his stare, as if daring him to throw it away, ignore it, dispose of it and his sister's thoughts.

_No._ Draco forced down those thoughts. _To ignore the terrible evils he'd done on You-Know-Who's command was one thing, but to ignore his sister was another. I will read this,_ he insisted to himself. _She wanted me to._

And with that he opened the diary to the first page.

* * *

><p><em>Monday 1<em>_st__ September 1991_

_This is it! Today's the day I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm writing this on the Hogwarts Express. It's this giant red steam engine. Draco thinks I'm weird, buying a diary to write in. He says I should just get a Pensieve if I'm that worried about forgetting. But I prefer a diary._

_The train left at 11 o'clock on the dot this morning, as it always has, so Father has told me. I can't believe that I won't see Mother and Father until the Christmas break, but Draco doesn't know why I'm so worried._

_So, I'll start at the beginning of the day. We had just arrived at King's Cross Station, and were searching for Platform 9 ¾. Mother and I walked together in silence, while Draco was up ahead, chattering excitedly to Father. I looked around nervously. After all, we were a quartet of people dressed in black robes. We certainly looked odd, to say the least._

_Mother squeezed my hand. I looked up into her. "Don't worry darling, everything will alright," she murmured, sensing my nervousness._

_Draco laughed. "Of course it will," he said with a grin. "I can't wait for us to be in Slytherin!" I felt an answering smile bloom on my face, then turned to the wall. "I'll meet you on the other side!" he called with a grin, then ran full-pelt at the wall. I yelped, expecting him to bounce off and go flying, but he disappeared through the red brick. I stared in amazement._

_Mother knelt down to meet my gaze. "It's alright," she said patiently. "Just run at the wall, you'll go right through. I told Draco to wait for you." I nodded, swallowing._

"_What if I'm not in Slytherin?" I whispered, my mouth dry._

"_Don't be silly Lyra," replied Father, having overheard my question. (Now that I think about it, the Malfoy males really do inherit that annoying trait of eavesdropping). "Each and every Malfoy has been and always will be a Slytherin. Now, off you go. Make us proud. And tell that brother of yours to behave."_

_Mother embraced me fiercely. "Tell Draco I love him," she whispered. Pulling back, she smiled at me. "I'll write to you, okay?"_

_I nodded. "Every week," I replied, gripping her hand for a long moment._

_Father cleared his throat. I pulled away, looking from Mother to Father. "Goodbye, Father," I said, meeting his gaze. He nodded formally. I turned, and, grabbing my trolley, ran at the wall._

_I emerged on the other side in a billow of steam. Coughing, I walked around for a bit before being spotted and dragged to a compartment by my older twin. _

"_What would you do without me, Lyra?" he asked, grinning. I replied with a hug, knowing it would embarrass him in public. Sure enough, he cried, "Not here!" I laughed at his discomfort, then followed him into the compartment. Then I pulled out my diary, intending to get everything down about what had happened. _

_It's only now as I write this that I realise Mother never answered my question. What if I'm not in Slytherin? I guess that Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. I mean, Draco was often saying I was too smart for my own good. I had been going through my school books as fast as I could. But what about Gryffindor? That was one House (and founder) that definitely went against all our beliefs._

_I have to go, Draco said that we've almost arrived! I can't wait!_

* * *

><p>Draco was silent after finishing the first entry. He could remember that day like it was yesterday: Him sitting on one side of the compartment, Lyra on the other. She had been curled up, her quill scratching furiously. It had actually been kind of soothing. Then when he had realised they had almost arrived, he had told Lyra, then hurried off to find Crabbe and Goyle.<p>

Crabbe.

Draco's heart twisted painfully. Crabbe was dead, killed in the Room of Requirement by Fiendfyre that he'd foolishly summoned. He had tried to stop Crabbe, but his childhood friend hadn't listened. _Maybe it was for the best. After all, Crabbe had enjoyed using Dark Magic, especially on other students._ Draco shuddered. While he had hated Muggles, especially Granger, there was a difference between cursing them and using Dark Magic on them. He wasn't sure if he could stomach the latter, especially after everything that had happened. Crabbe, on the other hand, would do it without hesitation, then laugh while doing it. Draco was startled to realise that he felt Crabbe was better off dead. While he mourned the passing of the childhood friend that Crabbe had once been, he didn't miss the new Crabbe.

The pages of the diary ruffled in the wind coming through Draco's open window, calling him back to his task. Draco looked down at the pages again. The first entry hadn't been as hard as he'd thought it would be. Draco swallowed, not knowing whether that was a good thing or not, then turned the page.

* * *

><p><em>Monday 1<em>_st__ September 1991_

_I can't believe what's happened. Only this morning was I worried about leaving home, and excited about seeing a whole new world. Now I feel like that world has tipped upside down._

_It has to be a joke. It has to be. It's impossible for it to have happened, but it has._

_When Draco and I got off the train with Crabbe and Goyle, we were led by a giant of a man called Hagrid to the boats. Draco and I piled into one and they took us across the lake towards the castle. On entry, Hagrid stopped in front of a tall woman with a strict face._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. This way."_

_I followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs. She paused at the top, and rattled off a quick introductory speech about Hogwarts. I listened absently._

"_Wait here, everyone," ordered the professor, and turned to enter the Great Hall. I gulped, fear rippling through me_

"_It's true then," Draco announced suddenly. Up until then he had been standing with his me, his childhood friends Crabbe and Goyle the other side. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, Crabbe and Goyle following. Stopping in front of a boy with untidy brown hair and glasses, he eyed the kid. "What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."_

_I felt my eyes widen slightly, but otherwise kept my emotions under control as a storm of whispering broke out among the crowd._

"_This is Crabbe and Goyle," said Draco carelessly. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."_

_A red headed boy next to Harry snorted. Draco rounded on him. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask you for yours. Red hair, and hand-me-down clothes? You must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry. "You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. I can help you there." Arrogantly he offered the other boy his hand._

_This time I rolled my eyes. Draco was so dramatic about these things. Sometimes I wondered if he would make any good friends if I abandoned him. After all, Crabbe and Goyle were only Draco's pet gorillas and about as smart as that too. _

_Somebody tapped Draco hard on the shoulder. He looked up. Professor McGonagall had returned._

"_They're ready for you now," she said._

_Nervousness rose up in me again._

_The doors swung open, and I took my first steps into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I walked down between the tables, doing my best to ignore the stares and whispers as other students eyed the new blood. As we headed to the front of the room, I stared upwards, entranced by the starry ceiling. I heard another of the new students, a brown haired girl whisper of the ceiling being bewitched. "I read it in Hogwarts: A History," she whispered to the person next to her._

_We walked up to the front, where the professor picked up a scroll and unrolled it. "When I call your names you will step forward. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be Sorted," she said clearly, her words ringing throughout the Great Hall. Glancing down at her scroll, she read out, "Abbot, Hannah!"_

_Hannah was placed in Hufflepuff, the table erupting in cheers when it was announced. This continued for some time, the rest of us shuffling nervously until Professor McGonagall called, "Malfoy, Draco!"_

_I watched my brother swagger forwards and plonk himself down on the stool. The hat barely brushed his hair before it announced, "Slytherin!"_

_I watched the table erupt in cheering as he walked over, a grin on his face, to sit next between Crabbe and Goyle._

"_Malfoy, Lyra!"_

_The hat was placed on my head, flaps covering my eyes. To my shock, the hat spoke, "Interesting," it murmured. "You're not like the other one at all. You're more like your cousin. Well, in that case…Gryffindor!"_

_The world tipped upside down as a storm of whispering broke out. The Malfoy family was very well known for their pureblood beliefs, so people were shocked, to say the least, of this sorting. Well, so was I. _

_"Professor," I stammered, looking up at the woman, "there must be some mistake."_

"_Nonsense," she replied. "The Sorting Hat is never wrong. Now go sit down."_

_As I stood there in shock, I looked out towards the Slytherin table. Draco sat there, his mouth hanging open, his good cheer forgotten. The rest of the Slytherin table looked just as dumbfounded. I knew what they were thinking. A Malfoy not in Slytherin? How is that possible?_

"_Miss Malfoy, please sit down," repeated the professor. This time I obeyed numbly, moving towards the Gryffindor table. The students there were eyeing me with a mixture of hatred and distrust._

"_Over here." A pair of boys beckoned to me with grins. They were both red-haired and freckly, and I recognised them instantly as the Weasley twins, Fred and George, having heard all about the family from Father. They were rumoured to be pranksters, and I wanted to sit as far from them as possible. The only other free seat was next to the brown haired girl that had been whispering about the ceiling. I picked that instead, sliding between her and another red-haired older Weasley._

_After dinner, The older Weasley, Percy-who turned out to be the Gryffindor Prefect-led us upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. He gave a quick "Welcome to Gryffindor" speech, then sent us all to bed. As everyone left to find a dormitory, he asked me to stay back. I approached him hesitantly._

"_I don't know what's going on," began the wizard, looking down at me. "But you're a Gryffindor now. I don't tolerate any nonsense in this House, and neither does Professor McGonagall. If you have any problems, you can see me or her."_

_The only free bed that was left was next to the brown haired girl, who I found out during the sorting was called Hermione Granger. She's probably a Muggle-born, because I don't think Granger has ever been part of a wizarding family. Once I might've cared. Now, I was just glad that there was a free bed. I could deal with everything tomorrow._

_It wasn't the best welcome, with all the girls whispering about me and glaring, but looking back at it now I realise it could've been worse. At least Percy Weasley, the prefect, is looking out for me. He said he will, and I somehow know he's the type of person to keep his promises, not because he wants to, but because it's his duty to. At least I have a place to sleep and my things are all here. I'll see Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, tomorrow about all this, but I doubt that it can be changed. Professor McGonagall's words make me feel that I'll just have to take it as it comes._

_I'm not in the dormitory, though I'll go to bed soon. I needed somewhere to think and write this all down, so I'm sitting next to a window with my owl, Athena, in the common room, writing this. Harry Potter is in here too, with his owl, who he says is called Hedwig. She looks beautiful, just sitting there, and it makes a very peaceful atmosphere, the both of us just sitting together quietly, each in their own world. I'm almost sorry to leave it, but I have to go to bed now because I'm getting tired. All I can hope for is that this will all work out in the morning._

* * *

><p>Draco made a face when finishing the entry. He remembered the next day. It had certainly <em>not<em> worked out in the morning. It had all gone to hell for Lyra, and Draco knew that he and his family was one of the major causes.

"Draco, dinner!"

The boy started at his mother's call, then made another face. He hadn't realised that he'd spent so much time upstairs. His parents didn't know that he had been visiting his sister. He wasn't sure what they would think of it, so he'd been going by himself, telling his parents that he was 'going out'. He wondered when he should tell them, then shoved it aside. They knew where she was. If they wanted to see her, they would find their own way there. As Draco lay the book on his desk and moved it magically back to its original spot, he decided to return to St Mungo's tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Please review!<br>****Can't think of anything else to say right now, so stay tuned for CH 3!**

**~ MagicalLeaves **


	3. How to Break Your Twin's Heart

**Hmmm, I forgot to add a disclaimer at the beginning of my story again...so I will do so here:**

**I don't own anything Harry Potterish! Except Lyra. She's mine :D  
><strong>**Yea, small disclaimer, I know. I wanted to write something grand, but this is much more simple.**

**So Lyra has been Sorted...the cat (or maybe the snake?) is out of the bag now! What will happen? How will the others react? More importantly, how will her parents react? And how does Draco break her heart? ****Read on for more!**

* * *

><p>Draco hurried down the hallway, stopping in front of a door. His sister had gotten a private room, not a cubicle, probably because of her friendship with Harry Potter or the fact that so many people hung around, keeping vigil. Pausing to catch his breath, Draco realised he was a few minutes early. In the old days, he would've just barged in and ordered everyone out, but not now. He had changed from who he had been in first year. Instead, he raised a hand and knocked before opening the door.<p>

"Can I come in?"

Too late Draco realised who was scheduled to be with Lyra at this time. _Great. Weasley and Granger. Fate really has it in for me._ Draco braced himself for a curse, or an insult. To his surprise, neither came. Instead, both girls, one on either side of the bed, nodded mutely. "Pull up a chair, Malfoy," said Ginny quietly, gesturing at the spare seat next to Granger.

Once Draco would've turned up his nose at a seat next to a Muggle. Today he sat quietly next to her. It seemed that she had chosen to tolerate him, for she shot him a polite smile.

In reply to her smile, he asked, "How is she?"

Hermione's smile faded somewhat, her gaze becoming remote as she looked back at the unconscious girl. "No change." The words were so soft that Draco had to lean closer to catch them. Hermione's eyes flickered as if she was struggling against her pain. Draco had a sudden urge to put his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. _Huh. I must be more like Lyra than I thought._

To push away the urge, Draco pulled out Lyra's diary. He'd been intending to read it here. Hermione made a sound, and he realised that she had recognised the object in his hands. He looked up at her, his face carefully neutral. "Are you okay?" The words were polite.

Hermione jumped, surprised, looking up from the book in his lap. Brown eyes met grey. In the silver orbs Hermione saw nothing, only a polite worry, as she watched, she thought she sensed a flicker of true concern pass through them. _Impossible. He's a Malfoy,_ she thought to herself._ So is Lyra,_ responded another part of her, but she shoved it away.

"Yes," she managed, "I'm fine. Come on Gin," she added, looking at the red-head. "It's Draco's hour anyway."

Quickly she stood up. Ginny's gaze swept from Draco to Hermione. She had an odd look on her face. As she studied the blond boy, her face held no hatred, but instead, curiosity. Then she got up and followed one of her best friends out of the room.

Alone at last, Draco allowed himself to relax, and opened the book again.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday 2<em>_nd__ September 1980_

_I was woken by the Granger girl, of all people. "Breakfast is soon," she said to me._

_I studied her curiously. "You're a Muggle, aren't you?" I found myself asking, then mentally cringed. At least all the other girls had left._

_Granger tensed. "Yes," she replied slowly. "Why?"_

_I threw back my covers. "Because you have no idea who I am. You should stay out of my way."_

"_Is that a threat?" asked the other girl. I saw a hint of fire in brown eyes, fire for which she'd been placed in Gryffindor, no doubt._

"_No!" I protested. "It's the truth!"_

_When she scoffed, I sighed wearily. "I'm a Malfoy."_

"_So?" she replied, raising a brow._

"_So? My family is only one of those snobby, pure-blood-is-the-best, Muggle-borns-shouldn't-be-at-Hogwarts, families. For your own sake you'd better keep away. I'm a lethal accident waiting to happen in Gryffindor."_

_Granger snorted. "I don't believe that," she replied in a bossy way._

_I blinked up at her. "The others will kill you," I protested. "You'll be an outcast."_

_Granger pulled on her shoes. "If you're all those things, then why are you in Gryffindor?" she asked reasonably "And you seemed nice enough last night, and now. Why aren't you cursing me?"_

_I was stopped cold as I considered her words. "Because it's not nice," I replied. "You're at Hogwarts. That means that you have a right to be here."_

"_Exactly," said the girl, still bossy. "Get dressed. The others snuck out so they wouldn't wake you. I think they wanted you to miss breakfast…and probably every other class of the day."_

_I scrambled out of bed, searching frantically for my school robes, which I pulled on hurriedly. "See you," I heard the girl say. "By the way, I'm Hermione."_

_I looked up from tying my laces, hesitating, then decided what the hell, my life is screwed enough. "I'm Lyra."_

"_Nice to meet you," replied Hermione with a smile. To my surprise I felt an answering smile bloom on my lips._

_Then Hermione left for breakfast. I decided to stay for a few minutes and write up this odd encounter in my diary before I left. After all, I was already late, what was a few more minutes?_

* * *

><p>Draco was silent as he lifted his head. Carefully he placed the book down, taking a moment or two to breathe and think. He'd always wondered how his sister and Granger had met, and now he knew.<p>

Thoughts done, he picked the diary up, mentally preparing himself for another entry into Lyra's memories.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday 2<em>_nd__ September 1991_

_This is how my first day went, though I'm mostly going to write about my meeting with Professor Dumbledore. My actual first day was okay, save for the dirty glances and whispers following me everywhere. Surprisingly enough, everybody had done it so much that I was already used to it._

_When I arrived outside the Great Hall I realised I wasn't really that late. A few stragglers were still hurrying in. I did the same, then found a seat by Hermione, the only Gryffindor who seemed to have accepted me. The others seemed astonished that I would sit next to a Muggle._

_Another thing. Draco, Mother, and Father always said Mudblood, meaning dirty blood, more than Muggle but I hardly ever did. I personally thought it was silly. After all, Muggle blood wasn't even muddy-it was as red as mine. Dirty blood indeed! I was pretty sure that their blood was as clean as ours! So, to avoid using the word, I often called them Muggles, and, in front of my family, I referred to Muggles as "them". It seemed easy enough anyway, and nobody had anything against it._

_After breakfast (which was as huge as last night's dinner, I'm not going to even bother trying to describe it), I headed out of the Great Hall, eager to catch the Headmaster, and bumped into Draco who was doing the same._

"_Come on," he said, "let's sort this all out. It's insane!"_

_I followed him reluctantly. Professor McGonagall's words still burned in my brain: "The Sorting Hat is never wrong." At that very moment I realised that I was only interested in getting to my first class on time._

_Draco practically ran up to the Headmaster's office, me trailing behind. He skidded to a stop in front of two gargoyles. "We want to see the Headmaster," he announced, as if he was the Minister of Magic. "Let us in!" It would've sounded really impressive if he wasn't panting from the run._

"_Password," replied the gargoyle._

"_What?" demanded Draco. "Do you know who I am? Let us in!"_

"_If you don't know the password, boy, you can't go in," the other gargoyle croaked._

_When I caught up to my brother-who was on the verge of a tantrum (sometimes I think he's a spoiled brat)-I pushed him aside calmly._

"_Excuse me," I said politely, "but my brother and I are looking for Professor Dumbledore. Is he here, and may we come in to see him?"_

_The two gargoyles exchanged glances. "You look exactly alike, but you're polar opposites," remarked the one who had spoken first._

"_Much more polite than your brother," agreed the second._

_I moved in front of Draco, who was beginning to sputter. "May we please see Professor Dumbledore?" I repeated politely._

"_I'm sorry, dear," replied the first gargoyle. "We can't let you in if you don't have the password."_

_I sighed. "Thanks anyway."_

"_They were so rude!" fumed Draco once we had begun walking away._

_I scowled at him. "No, Drake, you were rude. They're alive, and they had every right to refuse us entry after how you behaved. You're not a king. Here you're just a first year."_

"_You're wrong," snapped Draco._

_Sometimes my brother is like the arrogant spoiled prince of a rich king, always getting what he wants without effort. One day he'll have to walk the walk, and I hope I'm there to see it._

_Our argument was interrupted by Dumbledore himself, who came around the corner. "Ah, Mr and Miss Malfoy, I had a feeling you would visit."_

"_Professor," Draco began, not even bothering to be polite, "you have to put Lyra in Slytherin. She's a Malfoy!"_

"_I'm afraid that the Sorting Hat has the final word," replied the Headmaster. "For better or worse, Miss Malfoy is in Gryffindor House now."_

"_This isn't some stupid Mudblood marriage!" my brother snapped. I flinched at the word. Even now I can't believe that he spoke to the Headmaster like this! "This is a serious matter!"_

"_I don't think your sister finds it as serious," replied the Headmaster mildly. "Perhaps we should ask her. Miss Malfoy?"_

_I jumped at the name, looking up into his eyes. They twinkled kindly over his gold, half-moon spectacles. "Do you think this is an error that should be rectified?"_

"_I don't think you can change it," I admitted. "And Professor McGonagall said that the Sorting Hat is always right, so it can't be an error."_

"_You think _what_?" Draco yelled._

_I whipped around to face him. "Does it matter, Drake?" I demanded. "Besides, I saw Professor McGonagall this morning, and she said pretty much the same thing."_

"_Of course it matters!" Draco cried. "Every Malfoy has been a Slytherin!"_

"_I don't think she takes after her father," remarked Professor Dumbledore almost dreamily. When the two of looked at him, he added, "more her mother's side of the family." He studied us. "Professor McGonagall is right, however. I cannot go against the Sorting Hat. You are a Gryffindor now. Now, you two had better be off to class, otherwise you'll be late."_

_Draco waited until he was out of earshot before speaking again. "I can't believe this," he burst out. "Wait 'til Father finds out what they're doing!"_

"_Give it a rest, Draco," I replied. "Let's just get to class, alright?"_

_Draco didn't stop talking about it all day. I had a headache by the time I returned to the Gryffindor Common Room at the end of my first official day as a Hogwarts student. I headed to the dorm, deciding to go to bed while everyone else was still up to avoid the other girls. Arriving at my dorm, I received a very nasty surprise. My trunk had been upended, my belongings thrown all over the floor, while someone had written on my bed in ink, _Malfoys not allowed! Go home!_ As I stared at the mess, I felt rather than saw at least two girls come up behind me, chatting about their first day. They fell silent on seeing the mess. I turned to look at them. One of the girls was staring at the room, her lips moving silently as she read the message on my duvet. The other girl turned and ran downstairs, returning with the Gryffindor prefect. She stared at the place for a moment, then began rattling off instructions. Girls sprang into action, helping to collect my things put away in my trunk, while the prefect worked with some older girls to get rid of the stains in my sheets. Luckily, it was only ink, so it came out after a few good spells. Afterwards some of the others helped me make sure that all my belongings were still here. Thankfully, they were. Whoever had done it was more interested in leaving a message. Taking and hiding possessions around school probably required too much effort on their behalf._

_After clearing up, the Gryffindor prefect-whose name was Aurora Tomas-went through all the girls, questioning them thoroughly, but nobody said anything. I expected as much. I was surprised that the boys weren't question until Hermione explained it to me._

"_Boys can't get into the girl's dormitories, but we can get into theirs," she told me when I asked her. "Apparently boys are considered less trustworthy, so they're not allowed in."_

_So it had to be a girl. Or a group of girls. It didn't matter to me. Along with Hermione, I looked up some spells in the library that would hopefully prevent any repeat incidents. Then, with Aurora's permission and supervision, we cast them on my belongings and the bed. I was surprised that she would let first years do something that she would probably have a better handle of, until I saw Hermione's spell casting. I swear you wouldn't have been able to tell she was a Muggle, and by now I didn't care. Hermione was my first true friend at Hogwarts, probably my only friend I would ever have, and I cherished every second of our friendship. Besides, I never really understood why pure-bloods were better. Considering You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters, Muggles seemed pretty alright to me. Pure-blood mania was just that, a topic for crazy people-like my Aunt Bellatrix, who's currently in Azkaban. And the Slytherins think I'm the one with bad blood in the family!_

_Oh well. I think they're all crazy. I realise now, that the Gryffindor students have more or less accepted me…if accepted means I've become part of the furniture. They've started to realise that I'm ere to stay, for better or worse. I guess I wasn't that much of a novelty after all, and I can only be glad for that!_

* * *

><p>Draco winced as he finished the entry. He <em>had<em> acted like a spoiled brat that day. "Well, that was me," he muttered, "the Slytherin Prince." He gave a sudden bitter laugh. He'd thought he was royalty, but it had been an empty sort of kingship, where he'd ruled using fear, and his subjects had jumped ship, realising his ship was sinking even before he'd realised he'd been hit. The only person that had stayed sort of loyal to him had been- "Lyra," he muttered. _She never gave up on me. She always held on. And this is where loving me gets her._ Another sob rose in his throat, but he forced it down violently. Quickly, he dropped his head to the page, skimming through again.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday 7<em>_th__ September 1991_

_Mother and Father came today. I can't believe this, but Draco actually wrote to Mother and Father and told them what had happened. I think they went to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore first. By the moods they both were in when they found me, it hadn't gone down well. They stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait until one of the students finally told me they were there._

_I went outside to meet them. Draco stood behind them, a little way off._

"_Pack your things," ordered Mother by way of a greeting. "You're leaving."_

_I said the first thing that came to mind. "What?"_

"_You heard your mother," said Father through gritted teeth. "You're moving schools. I always thought Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was a far better school for a mind like yours."_

_I scrambled for an answer. Over the week that I'd been here, I'd settled in. while some students may still not like me, they'd all come to tolerate me. Some of them were even being polite. I realised that I liked it here._

"_Well?" demanded Father when I still hadn't move. "Go! Pack!"_

_I took a breath. "No." My voice was soft._

"_Get your things and be quick about-what?" Mother said, finally realising what I'd said._

_I met my mother's gaze. "Sirius Black."_

_There was a stunned silence. "What did you say?" whispered my mother._

"_Sirius Black," I repeated, my head held high. "Your first cousin, and therefore, my first cousin once removed. He was from the Black family, of which every descendant had been placed in Slytherin-except him. I did my research." I took another deep breath. "The Sorting Hat told me I was more like my cousin. I am. I want to stay."_

_Father was the first to respond. "You dare," he hissed, taking a step towards me, grabbing my arm in a grip that hurt. I gasped in pain._

"_Sir? Please let go of Lyra."_

_My father looked up, startled. Percy stood there. "You're not allowed to manhandle the students like that, Mr Malfoy. Dumbledore would not be happy."_

"_I'll treat my daughter any way I like, thank you," hissed Father._

"_Well," said Percy, "in that case, I feel sorry for her."_

_Father looked like he'd been punched in the face. Actually, the three of them looked dumbfounded. I was shocked too. A Weasley, standing up to one of us, for one of us? If it wasn't so serious I would've laughed at the absurdity of it all. Instead I took the opportunity to pull my arm back and duck behind Percy, trembling. Even as I write this my arm still throbs. Father really had been angry._

"_Get out of the way!" snapped Father._

"_I'm sorry, I can't do that," replied Percy politely. "Lyra Malfoy was Sorted into Gryffindor. As such, she, like all the other Gryffindor students, are under my protection."_

"_And mine," added a calm voice._

_My family turned. Professor McGonagall had arrived. The witch studied them calmly. "I'm afraid that your daughter has made her choice. Unfortunately, as none of you are from this House, you wouldn't be able to enter. Neither am I going to authorise your entry, not if you're going to treat your daughter like that. Really, she is another human being." She turned to Percy. "Thank you, Percy, I'll take it from here."_

_Percy took that as a cue to take my arm (the one that wasn't hurting) and lead me away, letting the portrait close behind us._

_I don't know what happened after that, but from the muffled shouting I can pretty much figure it out. Instead of feeling upset, however, I feel happy. I realise now that I've never felt like I've truly belonged in my family. They were too crazy about their blood while I couldn't have cared less. Still, I want to know more about Sirius Black, the only Black to have ever been Sorted into Gryffindor. I want to know who he was, what he did in school, if he was on the Quidditch team. I want to meet him in real life, ask him he had survived in Hogwarts after his Sorting._

_Too bad he's in Azkaban too.  
><em>_Yes, that's right, my dear cousin Sirius Black is in Azkaban…for the betrayal that led to the murder of James and Lily Potter. And I'm friends with their son's friend._

_My life is so screwed up._

* * *

><p>Draco stopped. He remembered that day too. He winced as it all came back. After Lyra's choices, and both the prefect Weasley and McGonagall defending her, Mother and Father had gone home in a fury. They'd returned later with everything his sister owned, and dumped it on the doorstep of the castle, then left again. Draco hadn't interfered, but had instead watched from the shadows as some of Lyra's newfound friends had helped Lyra carry it upstairs. Apparently Professor Dumbledore had found a spare place to put it. Draco never knew where, but it was probably a spare classroom, or maybe the Headmaster had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on a box or something. But it was what he'd done, when she was alone, that had probably shattered her heart.<p>

_I wait until the last student was gone, then stalk out of my hiding place to confront you. You were still watching the last person carry something up the stairs, your lips trembling slightly._

_Finally I speak. "It didn't have to be this way."_

_My intention to frighten you worked. You jump so high, I thought you'd never come down. "Drake."_

_I manage to keep my face cold and hard despite your use of my childhood name. "My name is not Drake. It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."_

_I watch as an anguished look crosses your face. "Please-" you stretch out a hand, on the verge of tears._

_I do what my parents told me to. I reach forward, seeing your eyes leap in hope. But I completely, utterly crush it._

_Instead of taking your hand, I unclasp the silver bracelet around your wrist. It was a gift, passed along the Malfoy line, down the female side of the family. A slender, ancient, silver charm bracelet, with tiny silver charms that has been added, one for each Malfoy woman that has possessed it. One of them is a snake crafted in a S. Another is a delicate lyre, your namesake. I remove the lyre charm and drop it into your outstretched palm. "Goodbye, Lyra."_

"_Drake!" Your choked cry rises behind me like an exotic bird call. For a moment I'm torn between my parents and my twin. Then the moment passes and I continue on, saying something over my shoulder. "Not a Slytherin, not a Malfoy." I don't even bother to look back._

Draco shuddered as nausea passed through him again. He'd broken his twin's heart that day. He'd turned his back on her, and labelled her as just another stranger. Just another blood traitor student that roamed the castle. Just another name to be added to the list of his victims. "I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. Knowing the moment was long gone. Knowing it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not actually sure if Harry and Hermione were friends yet, as this is set before the three are attacked by the troll (or they go after the troll, you pick).<br>I don't actually know the name of the female Gryffindor Prefect, so I made that up xD **

**For the scene in which her room gets trashed I actually took this from First Test by Tamora Pierce (Protector of the Small Quartet. If you haven't read it, do so, it's brilliant).**

**Please review! Thanks guys!**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	4. Of Trolls and the True Meaning of Family

**So...the last we'd heard, Draco had just abandoned his sister to fend for herself...**

**Now, it's on to more exciting things...like trolls, and Christmas! "Wait!" you cry, "How can Christmas without family be exciting?" Well, family doesn't necessarily mean blood family...**

* * *

><p>Everyday Draco would sit in his sister's room and read from her diary, hoping to get a glimpse of her life behind the ink on the page. His heart leapt every time he saw his name, or anybody else that he recognised.<p>

Days passed by, and Draco stuck to his routine, while Lyra remained an ice statue on the bed. If he didn't know any better, she could've been dead. Sometimes he expected her to sit up and shout, "Surprise!" and then berate him over his idiocies.

But she never did. So Draco was left floundering in the world she left behind, the world of words that she'd woven in her diary. Events passed by him each day. Here Lyra sat in common room with Hermione while the pair practiced the Levitation Charm on their quills. Here she attended her first ever Potions lesson and witnessed Professor Snape humiliate Potter. Draco paused before a particular entry.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday 31<em>_st__ October 1991_

_Today the four of us took down a troll._

_Haha, I just wanted to start this entry with something exciting. It was anything but that. It was terrifying._

_That night, a special feast was organised because of Halloween. Consequently, there were spooky-like things around the Great Hall that night, including live bats (how did they manage to survive among all the light?), and hovering carved pumpkins. For once the many ghosts of Hogwarts didn't look out of place._

_I was sitting next to Harry, who was opposite Ronald or Ron, the youngest Weasley so far to attend Hogwarts. As usual, the red head was stuffing his face. He has no table manners to speak of, especially in the presence of good food. Harry was trying to make him feel guilty about mocking Hermione earlier ("It's Levi-O-sa, not Levio-SA! Honestly, it's no wonder she's got no friends!"), while I just listened. I spotted Draco at the Slytherin table, eating and laughing. If he felt my gaze he gave no sign of it. I pushed away the pain. I remember on the train, when he'd said, "What would you do without me?"_

_I have the answer now: Survive. Live. Be happy._

_At least I hope I could.  
><em>

_The Weasley twins were joking about something, I'm not sure what. But suddenly I found myself included in their conversation._

"_Malfoy looks like such a pig, doesn't he."_

"_Yeah, I prefer the Malfoy we have, don't you?"_

"_Well, nobody else will have her now."_

"_Hey Malfoy." I jumped when one of the twins (I think it was Fred) addressed me. "Is it true that you got dumped by your family?"_

_I stood up so fast that the whole of the table looked at me. I felt my lips trembling as I stared at the pair of them. I heard the one that hadn't spoken before whisper, "Uh-oh."_

_I didn't know what to say to them. How could they be so flippant about my life? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone?_

_Because I didn't know what to say, I ran from the room._

_I hid upstairs in one of the girl's bathrooms. I thought I would be alone-hardly anyone uses this one-but to my surprise, Hermione was there too, still crying from what Ron had said about her. The Weasleys can be such pigs sometimes. I guess that comes of having only males in the family. I guess I wasn't the only one who was scared of being alone. Hogwarts can be a _very_ big castle sometimes. We sat there in silence, sharing the cubicle, neither of us saying anything for the fear of shattering the peace. Finally, by unspoken agreement, we stood up to leave._

_A troll stood in the bathroom._

_Harry and Ron would later tell me that Professor Quirrel, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, had burst into the Great Hall not long after I'd left, screaming about a troll in the dungeons, before fainting on the floor. All students had been sent to their dormitories…except Harry and Ron, who had gone to search for Hermione and I. It felt nice to be noticed for something other than my last name._

_Hermione and I backed up fast. The troll followed us, grunting, and took a swing at us with its club. I wasn't sure which of us screamed, but it was probably both. We ducked into our just-vacated cubicle, only for it to be demolished when the troll took another swing._

"_Hermione! Lyra!"_

_Harry had arrived, and from the sound of footsteps behind him, with Ron. The two boys stood there, horrified. Quickly Harry snapped into action, grabbing debris off the ground and throwing it at the troll. Ron followed suit._

"_Hey! Peabrain!" Ron was trying to get the troll's attention. His name-calling didn't work (well, trolls _do_ have very tiny brains so it probably didn't understand Ron's taunt), but the piece of wood that smacked the troll in the side of the face did. The troll turned slowly._

_The two of us took the opportunity to start crawling, ducking and screaming when the troll noticed our movement and took more swings at us. Eventually Harry grabbed the club as the troll prepared to swing…and somehow ended up on the thing's head. The troll shook himself violently…and Harry's wand went straight up its nose. _Gross.

_It ended with the troll holding Harry upside down by a foot. "Do something!" he shouted at Ron._

"_What?" cried Ron._

_Harry dodged the club once. "Anything!" he yelled, his voice desperate, as the troll prepared to strike again._

_Ron drew his wand. I heard Hermione beside me. "Swish, and flick," she said, staring at Ron as if he could hear her._

_Maybe he did. In any case, when he yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" the club stayed in the air. The troll stared at its hand, then looked upwards with a dumbfounded expression. But what goes up must come down, and the club did that…straight on the troll's skull. With a groan, the troll reeled and collapsed._

"_Cool," Ron murmured._

_Slowly Hermione and I came out from our hiding spot. "Is it…dead?" asked my friend timidly._

"_No," Harry replied to her, "just knocked out I think." He pulled his wands from the troll's nose. _

"_Ugh! Troll bogies."_

_Running footsteps were heard before Professor McGonagall burst into the room, followed by Professor Quirrel and Professor Snape. Our House head gasped and reeled back. "Explain yourselves, all of you!" she managed to say._

_The boys floundered, but Hermione cut in. "It was my fault, Professor."_

_Professor McGonagall stared at the girl in shock. "Miss Granger?"_

"_I went looking for the troll. See, I'd read all about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. Lyra came with me to try and stop me. If Harry and Ron hadn't found us, we'd probably be dead." I nodded mutely in agreement, struck dumb by her words. Hermione lying for us? That hadn't seemed possible._

"_Well," whispered the Professor, "be that as it may, you were lucky you weren't all killed. 5 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for your serious lack of judgement. As for you three," she added, looking from me, to Harry, then Ron, "you were all lucky to get out of this unscathed.5 points for your courage, Miss Malfoy, though you may want to consider things before rushing in headlong next time. And Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, 5 points for each of you…for sheer dumb luck." With that, she turned on her heel, and led the four of us out._

_So, yes, today the four of us did take down a troll. I must say that it made for very good bonding. I don't think there is a more extreme way of making friends. Though I would be happy to never so much as look at a troll again!_

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the page. <em>His sister had taken down the troll in first year?<em> Granted, she'd mostly just hid their and screamed, but she had survived. Draco was stunned, to say the least, though it did explain how she had suddenly gone from having just Hermione as a friend to having the Weasley boy and Potter as friends. After all, taking down a troll together to save lives _was_ a great way of making friends.

Draco continued to read. Here Lyra watched her first ever Hogwarts Quidditch match, and cheered for Gryffindor when Harry caught the Snitch. Here she finally mastered the Incendio Charm. Here she spent her first Christmas at Hogwarts.

Draco stopped, biting his lip. While he'd gone home and spent Christmas with Mother and Father, his sister had been left at Hogwarts to fend for herself, forgotten. Swallowing own the lump in his throat, he looked down the page and forced himself to read.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday 25<em>_th__ December 1991_

_Today is Christmas Day. I spent the morning in the common room, watching the snowflakes through the window while others hung out with friends, laughed, and had fun. It hurt, to say the least._

_I slept in today, so the common room was already empty by the time I'd gotten up and gotten dressed. I expected to be alone-that was how I'd planned it. I didn't want to see anybody today. I knew that this would be the hardest day to endure. Today was supposed to be a time to spend with family. Instead they'd dumped me to run off on holiday for a few weeks. No doubt Draco would come back with exciting memories while I'd spent the day in solitude. I knew I couldn't hang out with my friends today._

_At least I thought I couldn't._

_When I headed downstairs, Harry and Ron were waiting for me. "Merry Christmas!" the two chorused, each giving me firm hugs. I felt tears spring into my eyes. Who needed a family when you had friends like these? The two boys sat with me, laughing and sharing their chocolates (Mrs Weasley sent them every year). Harry hadn't received much, but then his Muggle aunt and uncle hated magic about as much as my family hated Muggles. A thought-maybe they'd get on well together._

_The biggest surprise of the day was Harry's mysterious gift. It turned out to be an ancient silvery cloak. Out of curiosity, the boy pulled it on, and Ron and I were astonished when his body disappeared._

_"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed, eyes wide. "It's an Invisibility Cloak. They're really rare. Where did you get it?"_

_"I don't know," Harry replied. "The note just says 'Use it well'."_

_After a while of staring at the thing, Harry put it away._

_The next surprise came in the form of the Weasley twins. They stopped to apologise for their words on Halloween. While it had taken them a long time to apologise, they'd also included some of their chocolates from their mother (I suspected Percy might have something to do with that, but then again, they both could be nice when they made the effort)._

_The last surprise came at the end of the day. The three of us were relaxing in front of the roaring fire when I was startled by a tapping at the window. I opened it to let the owl in, which hovered in front of me._

"_A letter? Who would send a letter to me?" I muttered, surprised._

Dear Lyra,

Merry Christmas! I hope you're well. By the time you read this I'll probably be out skiing with my parents. Anyway, I just wrote to let you know that I'm thinking of you and hoping you're okay during this time.

See you in a few weeks!

Hermione

_The letter made me cry. I realised then that I _did_ have a family._

* * *

><p>Draco didn't realise he was crying until a tear landed on the page. He frowned and touched his cheek, feeling the wet track the tear had left, then dug in his pocket for his handkerchief. "So much dust in here," he muttered, swiping at his cheeks. Oh, who was he kidding? He might as well cry. Nobody else was here. He was alone in the room.<p>

Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra has a family...just not one she'd expected. But it's a family nonetheless :)<strong>

**Is it not ironic that Draco has to suffer loneliness after his sister had done so for seven years? Or maybe that's called karma. Don't worry, there is a light at the end of the tunnel...provided Draco's strong enough to walk all the way to the end in the dark.**

**Please review!**

**~ MagicalLeaves  
><strong>


	5. New Families

**Sorry for the long absence, I went through a period of disinterest in fanfiction...Anyway, I'm back now, so here you go! This is the last glimpse of Lyra's first year!**

* * *

><p>Draco experienced Lyra's first year at Hogwarts in two days and four hours. Well, he didn't really have anything to do except sit in her room and read. All too soon he reached the end of her first year, and paused, fighting indecision. He remembered this day all too well...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saturday 20<em>_th__ June 1992_

_It's officially the last day of Hogwarts. I've just arrived in my new home and am now sitting in my new room...which I share...with a Weasley._

_That's right. I've been adopted by the Molly Weasley and her family._

_It all started when we got off the train and walked through the barrier back to London. I had sat on a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and we were all chatting excitedly. When we finally got off the train and re-entered King's Cross Station, Harry said goodbye and walked over to his Uncle, who looked like he'd smelled something disgusting. He looked about as bad as Harry had described. Hermione gave me a fierce hug. "I'll write over the summer!" she promised, then ran over to her parents who were waving at us. I waved back._

_That left me with Ron. He smiled awkwardly at me, then his face froze. Following his gaze, I saw my brother. We made eye contact for a split second, then he turned away swiftly. I spotted my parents behind him. They strode arrogantly out of the station._

"_Blimey," Ron muttered, comprehension dawning on his face. "What about you?"_

"_Ron!"_

_The two of us looked up. An older woman had approached us. Judging from her blazing hair I guessed her to be Ron's mother. "How was your first year?" she asked, beaming._

"_It was great-Mum!" Ron exclaimed as she enveloped him in a hug._

"_Aww, ickle Ronniekins, still Mummy's little boy aren't you?" Fred and George had finally exited through the barrier, Percy not far behind. "See ya Lee!" one of the twins called as another boy in dreadlocks waved and dashed away to his family._

_Quickly I moved out of the way, feeling invisible as the Weasleys went through their ritual of being embarrassed by their mother's hugs in public._

"_And who's this?"_

_I felt my cheeks redden even further when I realised Mrs Weasley was addressing me. I looked up to see her smile fade as she recognised me. I looked back down, catching a glimpse of a young red headed girl before my gaze found the floor._

"_Mum," said Ron clearly, "This is Lyra, a friend of mine. She needs a place to stay."_

_My head shot up as I gaped at him. Ron ignored me. "Her family kicked her out after she was Sorted into Gryffindor, and now she has nowhere to go. I wrote to you about her last week."_

"_You what?" I sputtered._

_Mrs Weasley's gaze sharpened. "The nerve of some people!" she muttered. Her face softened as she studied me. "Hello dear. I'm Mrs Weasley. Ron told me all about you. I've spoken with Ginny and she's agreed to share her room with you if you like. I've also written to Professor Dumbledore and he'll send your belongings over by the end of the week."_

_I glanced at the young girl-Ginny-and she smiled shyly at me. I wheeled back to stare at Mrs Weasley numbly._

_Mrs Weasley's gentle gaze faltered somewhat. "Is everything okay?"_

_I burst into tears. It was too much-being dumped by the people I considered family and finding a new one almost instantly. As I felt her arms go around me and heard her soothing words, I realised that maybe the Weasleys weren't as bad as Father made them out to be. Besides, if it was between blood traitor and Malfoy, I'd rather be a blood traitor right now. I actually wish that Mrs Weasley was my mum. I haven't met Mr Weasley yet, but I'm sure he's about as nice as his wife._

_So I've moved into Ginny's room, and we've found an extra mattress which I can sleep on. Everybody is being so kind to me-with the exception of Fred and George, of course, but I didn't really expect them to change just for me. Besides, I like them. For the whole year I'd viewed being abandoned by my family as something terrible and depressing. Fred and George taught me how to laugh about it. _

_But the best thing about all this is that I have a family again._

* * *

><p>Draco let the book slip from his fingers as he stared at his sister's face. It was still pale and peaceful, as if she'd gone to sleep and would sit up at any minute and yell at him. In fact, he was rather looking forward to that moment. As his eyes continued to roam over the face he knew so well, he let himself fall into memories...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Standing at King's Cross Station outside Platform 9 ¾, I smile at Crabbe and Goyle. "I'll see you in September, yea?" I said to my childhood friends. They both grin at me.<em>

"_Yea," they reply in unison, before heading off with their families._

_Turning, I make my way over to my parents, who were waiting for me patiently. "Mother, Father," I say to them as I draw near. Mother smiles, giving me a quick hug. Father nods at me politely as he always did. "I take it your first year was good?" he asked briskly._

"_As good, maybe even better, than I thought it would be," I replied._

_My father's eyes drift past me for a moment, and then narrow. Slowly I follow his gaze._

_Silver eyes meet mine._

_I turn away quickly, forcing down the pain as I paste an arrogant smirk on my face. I didn't know it then, but my arrogance would become my hardest and best shield over the years to come. _This is your fault not mine,_ I remind myself. _If you had gone to Beauxbatons none of this would've happened. It's _not_ my fault._ Quickly, I stride from the station, Mother and Father following behind me. Am I running from you, or my lying thoughts?_

* * *

><p>Draco still didn't know the answer to that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? The next chapter will start in Lyra's second year. After that, I'm not really sure where it's headed, but hope you enjoy the ride to Merlin-knows-where! :D<br>Love you guys and thanks for your patience!**

**~ MagicalLeaves  
><strong>


	6. Stupid Things

**Hey guys! New chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh! I'm sorry!"<p>

Draco looked up, startled. The bushy-haired Granger girl stood in the doorway. "I did knock, but nobody answered." She looked embarrassed.

Draco was _very_ glad that he'd wiped away the stray tear. He tilted his head at her. "Yes?" he said, trying to sound polite.

Hermione blinked. "Mrs Weasley just came back with some sandwiches from the tea room and, well…I was wondering if you wanted some."

Draco stared at her. She floundered on. "Well, you've just been in here for a long time and it's 2:00 p.m. already, so it thought you might be hungry." The words came out in a rush. "Or I could get you some tea, or a Butterbeer-"

"No," interrupted Draco before they both got more embarrassed. "Thank you, I'm fine."

"Oh," said Hermione awkwardly. "Well, I'm uh...sorry...I'll just leave you in peace for now." She ducked out of the room, her face a bright crimson.

Draco smiled ruefully as an ironic thought occurred to him. _We certainly have come a long way from spitting at eachother,_ thought the blond teenager wryly, shaking his head as he remembered one of his very first encounters with the brunette.

His head still swimming with memories, he looked down at Lyra's diary again, and went still. As if his thoughts had summoned it, the diary entry lay neatly in front of him.

_Saturday 5__th__ September 1992_

_Today Ron, Hermione and I were accompanying Harry and the Quidditch team to the pitch for their morning practice. We were intercepted along the way by Marcus Flint and the Slytherin team. Flint had a note from Snape giving the Slytherin team the pitch to "train their new Seeker". I was shocked when I found out who it was._

_Draco. Draco was the new Seeker for Slytherin._

_Thinking about it now, I want to curse him. I remember the times we used to play together on our broomsticks, pretending we were representing England (yeah, well, everyone does it at some point. Except maybe Hermione. She HATES flying). I was better than him at flying. I had this ability to know where the flyer was headed next. As such I was usually able to intercept Draco when it was his turn with the 'Quaffle' (we used a regular ball). Quidditch was the thing I was excited about the most. Well, that and going to Hogwarts. Draco never seemed to mind. But, looking into his eyes right then, I realised he was gloating._

_Because Draco had been appointed Seeker, Father had gifted the whole team with brand-spanking new Nimbus 2001's, the latest broom to hit the market. Or maybe Draco had become Seeker because of the brooms. Go figure. But money always talked in my world, and it definitely talked here._

_But enough about that part. It's what happened next that makes me want to scream._

"_Well at least no-one had to buy their way onto the Gryffindor team," said Hermione in an acidic tone. "They got in on pure talent."_

_Draco pushed his way to the front of his new team. "No-one asked you, you filthy little Mudblood."_

_Sitting here now, part of me is still stunned with disbelief. I hadn't realised how disgusting he was until now! I hate him! I can't believe that he would do such a thing!_

_Ron attempted to make Draco eat his words-"You'll pay for that Malfoy! Eat slugs!"-but his Spellotape-repaired wand backfired on him, and he ended up eating slugs…or at least spewing them out. Ugh! Hermione, Harry and I had to take him at a mad dash to Hagrid's. I don't think I've ever seen Hermione that close to tears ever since we almost got killed by the troll in first year. Thankfully we assured her that she was worth twelve of Malfoy. She is, after all, the brightest witch in our year. She's beaten Draco in every test we've had. I know that would make Father boil, and I told Hermione as much, earning myself a laugh._

_But I can't believe that Draco would say that. I didn't believe that he could be capable of such a thing…until now. Now part of me hates him…and I'm terrified. Because I could see how Draco looked at Hermione with such loathing today. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to hate anyone. Because after I've finished hating Draco today, I'm exhausted. Empty. Numb. I'm terrified of being reduced to just hate, especially when I've just found people I love._

_On a somewhat (hopefully) brighter note, Ginny, the only Weasley daughter and the girl I was sharing her room with, was Sorted into Gryffindor as well. It was nice to hang out in the common room with her. She was shy at first, but she quickly warmed to the people around her (apart from Harry. I think she has a crush on him). And she can definitely defend herself against the likes of Fred and George-well, she's been doing that her whole life._

_So, a good day, or bad?_

_I still can't decide. As I think about it now, I only know that I hate Draco Malfoy…yet I'm terrified of what he is too. He's a bag of hate. And I don't want to be like that. But I'm hopeful too, because part of me knows that, with friends and family like the Weasleys, especially Ginny and Ron, and Harry and Hermione of course, I will never be like that._

_But I'm worried that Draco will get himself into trouble one day, trouble far deeper than any of us could give him._

A knock at the door jolted Draco out of the diary. He turned as the door opened.

"Malfoy?"

Hermione stood in the doorway. "You time's up," she said politely.

"How do you do it?" The words left Draco's mouth before he could stop them.

Hermione looked puzzled. "Do what?"

"Be so…civil. After everything that's been done to you. After everything…I've done."

"It's water under the bridge," replied Hermione softly. "And Lyra probably wouldn't like it if we started duelling in the hospital." She paused, studying him. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

Draco realised then that he was openly trembling, his hands clenched into fists. He dropped into a chair. "Have you read it?" His voice was quieter now.

Hermione shook her head, knowing instantly what "it" Draco was referring to. "You're supposed to read it first," she replied, still concerned.

"I'm sorry. For what I said in second year." Again, the words slipped out without warning.

A startled look crossed Hermione's face before she sat down next to him on another chair. "We all say stupid things when we're young."

Draco laughed bitterly. "That's me. A stupid thing."

To his surprise Hermione answered him. "You are not a stupid thing, Draco Malfoy. I saw the way you duelled with Lyra against the Carrows. You're not stupid," she repeated, holding his grey eyes with her own brown orbs, "it just took you longer than most to find what you were looking for."

"But she's terrified of me," whispered Draco, gesturing at the diary. At the passage. "She was twelve! And she was already terrified of hate. She was terrified of becoming numb, empty. Nothing. She was afraid of becoming…me. I did all that. In second year! With four words." His last words were a whisper which trickled through the now silent room.

"Like I said, we all say stupid things when we're younger," replied Hermione firmly. "Just be glad that you're here now, with Lyra. Put it behind you." She stood, looking down at me. "Let's go, before one of the Weasleys thinks you've hexed me," she said, trying to lighten the mood. She was rewarded with a smile, albeit a bitter one, but it was a smile all the same. The blond boy nodded and stood smoothly. Hermione pretended not to notice as he swiped quickly at his eyes. Together they left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...at least they're not hexing eachother :)<br>Hope you liked it!**

**Love MagicalLeaves **


	7. Balls, Broomsticks, and Bludgers

**This is going along very well! I'm starting to get back into this story! :D**

**Oh! I forgot to tell you guys before! I don't make up these dates, I'm using a timeline coz I like being accurate...or authentic. Take your pick. Maybe a bit of both? xD So most of these events actually happened on the correct dates (though the website I'm using does admit that there are inconsistencies but anyways)...except for the Quidditch semi-final match. That I made up :D**

* * *

><p>There was silence in the room, broken only by the clinking of silverware on plates. The three sat there around the table, none of them speaking, all focused on their own food and thoughts. Draco pushed the peas around on his plate.<p>

"Everything alright darling?" Draco looked up to find his mother eyeing him with concern.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to sound bored as usual. His voice wobbled ever so slightly on the last syllable, and he hoped she didn't hear it.

By the look on her face, he knew she had. "What's wrong Draco? You can tell me?"

"I'm fine," Draco repeated, looking back down at his plate. To avoid further questions, he shovelled some peas into his mouth. They were cold and mushy. Lyra preferred themhot and soft. _Merlin's beard. She was even here at the dinner table._

Narcissa continued to eye her son. After a pause, she asked, "Is it girl trouble?"

Draco choked, then swallowed as quickly as he could, before standing in a swift movement. _I can't do this. I need to get out of here._

"Draco!"

His mother's plea fell on deaf ears, as Draco ran up to his room.

Narcissa made as if to get up.  
>"Let him go Cissa."<p>

The woman looked at her husband. He looked exhausted, but his eyes still lingered on the path his son had made out of the room.

"Lucius," began the woman, but he cut her off.

"He'll be alright. He needs time to think."

Wife studied husband. "You know where he's been going," Narcissa finally said accusingly. When Lucius made no move to deny it, she demanded, "And you never told me?" Her voice rose in a ringing shout.

"I had my suspicions," replied Lucius. "But I let him go. You must too, Cissa." When Narcissa fell silent, he raised his eyes to capture hers. "Draco has a chance to right the wrongs his choices have caused. He has the opportunity to redeem himself and find some happiness in life. Let him have that chance. When he's ready to tell us, he will. I'm sure of it."

As the two talked, the object of their discussion was searching frantically through his room. Draco searched left and right, throwing aside everything in his path. Finally he pulled out his wand. "Accio Lyra's diary!"

The moment the black book landed in his hands, Draco relaxed. His panic was gone. It felt like he was safe again. He could almost taste the memories and the happiness he'd once shared with his twin. Finished with his task, he moved to a clear spot. He _needed_ to get out of here. Without hesitation he turned.

When Draco's world stopped spinning he opened his eyes. He stood in a waiting room of St. Mungo's. The waiting room on Lyra's floor. Quickly Draco shoved away pain for the thousandth time since the Battle of Hogwarts.

"You're early Malfoy."

George looked at the speaker: George Weasley. The boy lounged on one of the chairs, his face one of polite interest.

Draco sat in a chair opposite the boy. "I needed to get away. Or maybe come back. I'm not sure." He gave a short, bitter laugh. "I'm not sure about anything anymore. "Where's everybody else?" he finally managed, wanting to get away from the topic of him.

George shrugged. "Everybody's gone home but me. I just couldn't go back. Not yet," he found himself admitting to Malfoy.

Draco studied him. He'd seen it but it hadn't registered: The Weasley family gathered around the body of a red haired youth, one with laughter lingering on his face. The face of Fred Weasley. Draco's chest tightened, but he found that he couldn't speak, only nod.

So the Weasley and the Malfoy sat in the waiting room together, one reading, the other eventually sleeping, while they both waited for someone they loved to wake up.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday 26<em>_th__ December 1994_

_Last night was the Yule Ball. It was a wonderful night. I didn't want to at first, because I hadn't found a date. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but I knew that Draco would use it as an excuse to taunt me, and I wanted as little to do with him as possible, especially after his Potter Stink badges were circulating all over Hogwarts. I was debating whether to go or not, but someone made the decision for me._

_George Weasley._

_Isn't that weird? Someone I'm living with, who I see as an older brother, asked me as a date._

_George and Fred found me in the Gryffindor common room in my free period, going over my Transfiguration essay. Fred nudged his brother "Go on then," he said, as I looked up._

_George took a breath. "Are you going to the Yule Ball with anyone?" he asked. When I shook my head, he said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but would you go to the Ball with me?"_

_I was struck dumb, which gave him plenty of time to explain. "Fred's going with Angelina, and I know he'll never let me hear the end of it if I don't get a partner. And I'm betting your brother would bully you forever over it-I hear he's going with Pansy Parkinson. Call it…a favour? I mean, as friends?"_

_I finally found my voice. "Are you kidding?"_

_George smiled wryly. "Not this time. I really am kinda desperate."_

"_Well, that's just insulting," I teased him. "Of course I'll go with you. As friends of course," I added hurriedly._

"_Of course," agreed George. "Look at it this way," he added. "Imagine the look on Malfoy's face when you enter with a Weasley, of all people."_

_I laughed. "You're right," I said, realising that with George as a date, the night ahead would be very fun. "This would be a great joke to play on Draco."_

_It was a great joke. I had a great time that night, laughing and dancing with George. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also all equally shocked, but George and I reassured Ron the next morning that it was merely a joke on Malfoy. That was a _very_ awkward conversation!_

_At midnight, we headed back to the common room, and said good night to eachother. _

"_Thanks George," I said. "I really had a lot of fun." I meant every word._

_George appeared to be struggling with himself. ""Do you know why we became friends?" he blurted out._

"_Knowing you two, it was probably a great prank," I joked. I cocked my head at him. "Was it?"_

"_Yes," George admitted. "Fred had the idea. He thought it would be funny for a Weasley to befriend a Malfoy…or at least pretend to befriend you. We never counted on actually becoming friends. You're not angry, are you?" he studied me, worried._

"_Not really," I replied. "I was always surprised as to why you two were so nice all of a sudden. I thought it was because Percy was still at Hogwarts…but as the years went on I began to wonder." I snorted. "It doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Nor do I care. It all worked out in the end, didn't it?"_

"_Not the way we expected it to," replied George.  
>"Not for you," I agreed, "but then that's the best part of life isn't it?" When George glanced at me, I said, "When unexpected things happen."<em>

"_Only if they're good," replied George, "not like you getting into Gryffindor."_

"_When has that ever been bad?" I replied. "I got to meet new people, make new friends, and find a new family." I grinned up at the boy I considered to be an older brother. "I'm glad I got Sorted into Gryffindor. Aren't you?"_

_George chuckled. "Not really. It was so much easier to pick on Ginny when she was the only girl in the house." He laughed and I punched him in the arm. He smiled at me. "Yeah. We're all glad you got put in Gryffindor. The Malfoys don't know what they're missing. Their loss."_

* * *

><p>Draco paused to think. It really had been his loss. He'd missed his sister growing up. He swallowed, then forced himself to read on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, I paused to thank Fred. "For what?" he asked, bemused.<em>

"_For encouraging him to ask me," I smiled. "And for befriending me in the first place. Joke's on you, though. We're friends-you're stuck with me for life now."_

_Fred studied me, surprised. "He told you? About our joke?" When I nodded, he sighed. "And you're not angry. I owe George 2 Galleons." When I blinked at him, surprised, he explained. "I bet George 1 Galleon that you wouldn't go with him, and 1 Galleon that you would be angry when you found out about the joke."_

_I laughed. "I'm disappointed Fred," I said. "All this time I've lived in your house and I thought you knew me better."_

"_We gambled on you, and you still don't care?" Fred was truly surprised now._

"_Well, I'm not surprised. And I can't do anything about it now," I replied. "That does not mean you can play more tricks on me, by the way. Besides, Ginny and I will just get back at you."_

_Fred laughed. At that moment, George came down the stair leading from the boys dormitory. He looked at the two of us, and I wondered how much he had overheard.  
>"Oi Fred, been looking all over for you," was all he said. "You owe me two Galleons. Pay up."<em>

_Fred dug in his pocket, handing over the coins. "Knock yourself out," he said._

_Then the three of us all headed off to a very leisurely Boxing Day breakfast._

_Well, I don't have much to say about what happened after, except that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and I got into a very large snowball fight involving students of all years and Houses. Eventually Professor McGonagall interrupted and sent us all inside after it started snowing too heavily. It had to be one of the best ways to spend Christmas._

* * *

><p>Draco remembered the Yule Ball. He could almost see it, the icy statues, the beautiful decorations…<p>

* * *

><p><em>I walk in behind Professor Snape, Pansy Parkinson on my arm. Immediately, I start scanning for you. I ignore Pansy's scathing whisper about the Granger girl, who had somehow gotten Krum as partner. I also ignore the first dance between the Triwizard Champions. My mission is simple: Find you.<em>

_I finally spot you as the music ends and feel a smirk form on my face as I gaze over. I knew through the faithful gossip chain that you hadn't managed to find a ball partner. My face is already forming a smug grin when I feel it freeze._

_You _have_ found a partner._

_George Weasley. I stare in disbelief. You see me looking, and give me a mirror-image smirk. George waves at me with an identical smirk. I hear Pansy's gasp of disbelief._

_Quickly I school my face into that cold arrogance that I had grown so familiar with, but I can tell by the look on your face that you've seen my shock. Your smirk widens. George says something as the band strikes up another song, offering you a hand. You look at him, a grin widening on your face, and place you hand in his palm, letting him lead you onto the floor as the band begins a fast waltz._

_My thoughts are gone. Intentions to tease and laugh at you have faded._

* * *

><p>"Well," muttered Draco, pulling out of his memory, "at least George was a good dancer." He snorted to himself, and smiled sadly as he looked over at George's prone form in the chair and remembered the look of enjoyment on Lyra's face as the boy spun her around.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he read on. Second Task, Third Task, yada, yada. Harry's return from the Third Task, Voldemort's return. Draco shuddered, quickly turning the page. It was too soon to even so much as look at any references to Him. Quickly Draco continued flipping pages, pausing before a particular entry.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday 1<em>_st__ August 1995_

_Today I met someone I thought I would never see in my life. During the last weeks of the break, Dumbledore had reinstated a group he founded, The Order of the Phoenix. I don't know much about it though, because I'm underage, apart from that they were formed to fight Lord Voldemort. Because of this the Weasleys had all moved to the Headquarters, No. 12 Grimmauld Place. I was stunned at who Mrs Weasley (who I called Mum now) introduced me to._

"Wait here," she told me, then headed off to find someone. She returned, saying to the person "I thought you might want to meet her."

_Sirius Black stood behind Mum._

_For a moment I was speechless. Harry had told me, after his Time Turner adventure, how he and Hermione had rescued Sirius and Buckbeak and they had escaped together. And he was hiding out here!_

_Sirius's eyes narrowed as he recognised the pointed chin, grey eyes, pale face, and white-blond hair. "You're a Malfoy."_

_I got it together enough to say, "Lyra Malfoy. I'm Narcissa's daughter." Then my shock overcame me and I ducked my head._

_There was a long silence before I heard the man say, "Never thought I'd be glad to welcome a Malfoy into my home." I looked up, and realised the narrowed gaze was gone. He was studying curiously. "So, you're just like me, hmm?"_

"_Who told you that?" I squeaked._

_Sirius shrugged. "Well, you're a Black, and not in Slytherin. That makes you like me. Bet that shocked the parents."_

"_How did you do it?" I blurted._

_Sirius blinked. "Do what?"_

"_Live. Without your family. How could you handle it?"_

_Sirius smiled for the first time since I'd met him. "Let's get everyone inside, then I'll tell you all about it," he replied.  
>It was probably his smile that gave me the courage to say, "I'm glad you're here. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to meet you?"<em>

_Sirius laughed, his face lighting up. "I've wanted to meet you too." At my quizzical look, he explained, "Remus-Professor Lupin-told me all about you. We were friends at Hogwarts."_

"_I'm not a Professor anymore." Lupin's head appeared from the doorway to the kitchen. "I quit about two years ago, remember?" He smiled at me. "Hello Lyra. How are you?"_

"_Hi," I said, a real smile blooming on my face. "I've been great."  
>"As one would be when staying at The Burrow," replied Professor Lupin.<em>

"_Except for Fred and George. They're always stirring things up. Especially now they're of age to do magic." I added almost thoughtfully. The twins, having just passed their Apparation test, had been popping all over The Burrow ever since. More than once I'd threatened to decorate their room with my Potions ingredients (I wasn't the only one. Ginny was also coming up with inventive threats to make the pair of them stop). Lupin and Sirius both chuckled._

_I got to meet up with Hermione, who I hadn't seen since we left Hogwarts. Dumbledore came as well! Although he made us promise that we wouldn't tell Harry anything about what's happening. I knew Harry would kill us when he finally got here. I'm actually worried about Harry. After Voldemort's return I know they'll be targeting him, but when I asked former Professor Lupin-who insisted we call him Remus-he said that it was all under control. Since I couldn't do anything about it, I'm forced to wait until Harry gets here and tries to kill us all._

_I'll leave it at that._

* * *

><p><em>Sirius Black.<em> The name rippled through Draco's mind. Sirius was his first cousin once removed. Draco sighed. And stirred. Sirius had been killed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. The death, he knew, would've affected Lyra deeply-he knew she would've become quite attached to her cousin. His mind suddenly jumped to Nymphadora Tonks, another cousin through his maternal aunt Andromeda. Tonks was dead too, killed in the battle by Aunt Bellatrix. "What a family," he muttered to himself.

"_Well Draco? Would you babysit the cubs?"_

The words leapt to his mind, and Draco stiffened. The sound of Lyra's diary hitting the ground jolted him out of his paralysis. Draco sighed again and let himself shudder. He didn't think he'd ever get over his time as a Death Eater. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the diary, turning to a random page.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday 2<em>_nd__ November 1995_

_Today Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the Quidditch match. Normally, this in itself would be unremarkable to say the least, but it's what happened after that made my blood boil. Draco, angry at his team losing, provoked Harry, Fred, and George into attacking him. Professor McGonagall told them off in her office and was on the verge of punishing them when Professor Umbridge intervened-and gave the three lifelong bans from Quidditch._

_Our team has no Seeker or Beaters. What in Merlin's name are they going to do?_

_It makes me sick, so I'm going to go to bed, and hopefully in the morning I'll feel better._

_I doubt it._

* * *

><p>Draco scowled at the page. The longer he read, the more he came across instances of his extreme pettiness. He hated it. Quickly he turned the page.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday 18<em>_th__ December 1995_

_Today were Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor. Fred and George urged me into going._

"_Come on," George had said with a grin, "Ginny's going too. You've flown with us at home, remember?" I used Charlie's old Cleansweep Five._

_So I went, pressured into it by those two annoying twins._

_At the end of the tryouts, Ginny was appointed as Seeker, while Jack Sloper became one of the new Beaters._

_The other new Beater Angelina appointed was me._

_I was shocked at first. "Don't look at me like that," said my new Captain briskly as I stared at her. "We all saw you fly. You have this knack for predicting the path of players around you. I intend to have you use it as much as possible. Only, you might need a better broom," She added. I had been flying on the old Shooting Star that was used for practice. It was easily outstripped by the other brooms, but somehow I'd outdone the others anyway. She clapped me on the shoulder, then strode away with the others._

_I headed back up to common room, where the second surprise of the day awaited me, in the form of Fred and George. George waited until I had sat down on one of the couches with them before placing a large bundle in my lap. "Here. You'll need all this to play."_

_I looked down, and realised that the bundle consisted of George's Beater's jersey accompanied with his Beater's Bat. "I wrote to Mum and asked her to send over Charlie's old broom as well," George added as I gazed at it._

_I stared up at the two of them, awed by their display. "George…I…"_

"_Save it," replied the boy. He, like his older twin, sported identical grins. "Fred has given Sloper his stuff. Just promise us that you'll smack Malfoy when you get the chance."_

_I didn't save it. Instead, I stood, hugging George fiercely, then Fred. "Thanks guys."_

* * *

><p>Draco snorted. He remembered his shock at the semi-finals, when he'd spotted his sister on that pitch with the bat. He had discovered that she was playing on the team during the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match (which would've been disastrous if Ginny hadn't caught the Snitch, ending the game 230-240 to Hufflepuff), but he hadn't truly thought about it until his team had faced hers in the semi-finals. Suddenly Draco wanted to know. Seized by a sudden curiosity, he began turning pages, stopping when he found it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saturday 13<em>_th__ March 1996_

_Today was the semi-final match against Slytherin. Normally I would've been pumped, but I woke today feeling extremely green. I knew that Draco would taunt me forever if we lost to his team._

_I sat silently at the table during breakfast, staring at the food. Two warm bodies thumped themselves on either side of me._

"_You need to eat something Lyra, unless you wanna fall off your broom."_

_I looked up. George spoke to me while Fred busily filled my plate._

"_Here." The younger twin shoved a buttered slice of toast into my right hand. "Eat. Malfoy would never let you hear the end of it if you fainted before you even started. And our team would be slaughtered. Eat."_

_I shook my head, nausea rising up into my throat._

_George snorted. "Lyra, you can do this. You flew wonderfully at the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match. Stop being an idiot. Malfoy can probably see you from here."_

_For some odd reason, that jolted me out of my blind panic. I looked down at the toast for a long moment, then shook my head again._

_George scowled. "Listen, you-"_

_I transferred the toast to my left hand, and reached across the table. "You forgot the jam."_

"_That the spirit," said Fred cheerfully. When I glanced at him, he was grinning. "You know we'll be watching."_

_I took a deep breath, letting it whoosh back out again. "Yeah. I can do this."_

_My momentary attack of nerves put behind me, I joined Angelina and the others as they left the Great Hall._

_The game itself was better than I thought it would be. Madam Hooch was referee, which reassured me-I knew that the Slytherins wouldn't dare try anything too stupid with her watching. Angelina shook hands with the burly Slytherin Captain, keeping a straight face despite the brute's obvious attempt to crush her fingers. At last we mounted our brooms, me swinging my leg over Charlie's old Cleansweep. I patted the broom, feeling comfortable already. The twins were right, I was good at this._

_At the piercing whistle, i shot into the sky with the others, buoyed up by the crowd's roar. _If I ever finish school, I want to play for England,_ I found myself thinking. We played far better today than at our disastrous match against Hufflepuff. Following said match, Angelina had booked out the pitch for every spare hour we had. We practiced constantly, and had really developed into a team. Maybe not the team that we had in my first year, but we were still a considerable force. I proved that almost instantly, when I smacked Chaser Marcus Flint with a Bludger, causing him to drop the Quaffle and triggering an approving cheer. Angelina immediately grabbed it up._

_Jack and I had really improved our communication skills as a pair. Working together, we would harry individual Slytherins, distracting the Keeper so that our Chasers could score, and defending our team._

"_Got a new boyfriend, Lyra?" yelled Draco, nodding at Jack as he whisked past.  
>"Why," I yelled back, "did you want him?"<em>

_Draco performed a Sloth Grip Roll around the Bludger Jack smacked at him. "Too slow!" he yelled, laughing._

_My Bludger caught him in the side, he yelped, flipping sideways. "Who's slow now?" I yelled, listening to my fellow Gryffindors cheer underneath me. Draco wheezed, clutching his side, then his eyes widened in horror, just as the cheering intensified._

_I wheeled on my broom just as Ginny performed a reverse loop, finishing it with the Snitch gripped in her fist. Without thinking, I broke off contact with Draco to arrow towards her. I wasn't the only one. The others surrounded my adopted sister, engulfing her in a many-armed hug. I pulled up short, cheering, preparing to throw my arms around the girl-_

"_Look out!" I heard Alicia yell. Looking up, I realised her eyes were focused on a point behind me. Instantly I knew that either Crabbe or Goyle had aimed at me from behind, a filthy trick, especially since the game was over._

Focus._ The word drifted through my head. During my free periods between the Hufflepuff game and now, the twins had been trying to teach me a very difficult backhand blow. George had said it had taken them at least 6 months to learn, and another 3 before they could successfully apply it in an actual game. Their words rippled through me. _It's all about timing. Not too soon-you'll miss and look like a fool. Too late and it will go the wrong way. Don't go to it-let it come to you._ As the words flew through my head, I raised George's Bat. When it felt right I twisted around and swung as hard as I could._

_There was a smack, and I watched in awe as the Bludger soared into the sky. _I did it.

_The others hadn't noticed of course. They were too busy embracing Ginny. After all, her achievement had cemented our place in the final against Ravenclaw. As we all drifted towards the ground, I was dimly aware of the Gryffindor crowd screaming above me. I looked up and my eyes instantly connected with two faces in the crowd. Fred was staring, a look of amazement on his face. George's face was lit in a grin. As if he could see me, he gave me the thumbs up. I felt an answering grin bloom on my face._

_During celebrations that night, I was assaulted by the twins as I sat in an armchair in the corner with my Butterbeer. "That was amazing!" exclaimed George.  
>"Well, I had good teachers," I replied jokingly.<em>

_Fred plopped himself down next to me. "Nah, it's more than that," he said. "You heard how long it took for us to learn it, yet alone use it. You've had, what, 3 weeks? And you did it first time. You've got a gift."_

"_What's that?" Angelina had approached us. Fred sprang up and gestured down at me. "You picked good, Ange." _

"_She's one of the best Beaters our team's ever had, and that's coming from us," George chimed in. I blushed. "It's true," exclaimed George, nodding at me. "You performed a Bludger Backbeat perfectly, and you haven't even been learning it that long. How did you do it?"_

_Angelina's gaze settled on me, her eyes wide. "You know the Bludger Backbeat?"_

_I shrugged, still blushing somewhat. "Fred and George have been teaching me."_

_The girl stared at me. "I didn't see her use it."_

"_That's coz you weren't looking," replied Fred easily, looping an arm around her waist (the two had been going out ever since Fred had asked her to the Yule Ball in fourth year). "You guys were too busy hugging Ginny. Goyle hit a Bludger at her while her back was turned. She didn't even turn around, just smacked it back like she'd been doing all her life."_

_Angelina continued to stare at me. "Fred is right," she said, amazed. "You do have a gift." _

_I snorted. "Fred and George taught me," I repeated, "and they're the best Beaters Gryffindor's had in a long time."_

"_If you say so," replied Angelina. "I know it when I see it that's all. I wouldn't be surprised if you played professionally one day."_

_As I sit here after the festivities, I wonder if Angelina is right. Do I really have that much of a gift? I'm not sure. But maybe, just maybe, my sudden desire to play for England might be not so far-fetched after all._

* * *

><p>Draco remembered that game. He had been just as shocked and awed as her when she'd smacked that Bludger back. He didn't think she done it. Which was why he'd signalled Goyle to do it in the first place.<p>

Sudden self-disgust rose up in him. Had he really been that petty? Just because she'd hit him with a Bludger, he wanted her to get hit back?

But even as he asked himself that, he knew the answer.

Scanning down the page again, his insides twisted inside him. Lyra had wanted to play for England. She'd wanted to take that amazing passion and gift of hers and do something with it. Now she was lying here, in this ward, and may not even wake up.

"You _will_ wake up," Draco's words burst free of him without warning, with no regard for the red head sleeping peacefully across from him. He spoke with such fierceness that he surprised even himself. "You'll wake up if I have to wait for you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...I personally think the intro scene with Draco's parents was a bit rushed, but it was the best I could do!<br>Aww...undying devotion...finally Draco is realising what he really needs :)  
><strong>**Did you like the Yule Ball scene? I had that in mind for a long time, and was very happy to finally put it on paper!  
><strong>**Ditto for the Quidditch stories. If you haven't noticed, I've been comparing Draco to Lyra...I guess I'm doing to Draco what Rowling did to Cho and Ginny...Lyra is basically Draco with a heart. At least that's how I saw it. Now all we need to do is see if her heart is big enough to wake his up. But it seems to be going well so far!**

Hopefully it continues this way!

And if you haven't noticed, I skipped the WHOLE of Prisoner of Azkaban. It was mostly stuff about Harry and Sirius anyway...I wasn't sure how that would tie in with my story. And I didn't really know what to write about xD Also, because I felt it was mostly Harry's development and it focused on his past, and I didn't want to intrude on that :)

Wow, a long essay! Sorry guys. Anyway, Hope you liked it! :D

Love MagicalLeaves


	8. Not Coming Back

**WOW! Another chapter in one hour! I'm super today! Or rather tonight. I should be in bed. xD This is bad I am**

* * *

><p>Draco read while George slept. After the others came and it was his turn to spend time with Lyra (hah, spend time with her, all he could do was sit there), he sat in her room and read some more. He passed through the D.A. lessons, including the last one where she learned to cast a Patronus which took the form of a wolf. He pored over her continued struggles with her studies, and her examinations, including her Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, both of which she was very proud. He passed through her practical Astronomy exam that night and her History of Magic exam the following day, and the attempt to break into Umbridge's office which had gotten them all caught.<p>

Here Draco paused. He remembered that day particularly well. The D.A. had pulled off some very nice tricks, especially Ginny. Draco shivered. He had had no idea that she could cast such a strong Bat Bogey Hex. Carefully he read on.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday 20<em>_th__ June 1996_

_Well, I'm sitting on my bed (everyone else has gone so I've got plenty of privacy), thinking of how to start this. I still can't believe he's gone. It shakes me to the core, every time I remember that I won't ever see him at Grimmauld Place. He seemed like a wonderful guy. But still, the words keep running through my brain like an evil mantra._

_Sirius is dead._

_My cousin. The one person who knew how it felt, a blood-traitor among a family of pure-bloods. I barely got to know him._

* * *

><p>At that point, Draco had to stop. The amount of emotion that the book evoked was overwhelming. Lyra had poured everything into this diary-her heart, her soul, every true feeling was here. Sometimes Draco would leave entries half-finished because he just couldn't handle all the raw emotion bound in the pages.<p>

Draco quickly skimmed the page. If he actually properly read it, he feared he would sink into a dark hole. He couldn't handle the pain in this entry-he was shocked that his sister had managed to. Then again, she had a wonderful support network in the form of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and many more he couldn't even think of. He didn't have that. All these thoughts whisked through Draco's head as he read past the group's travel to the Ministry on Thestrals, their blind charge into the Department of Mysteries, and the battle which resulted in The Order of the Phoenix rescuing them.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know how he had managed it, but somehow Rookwood had Disarmed Lupin and was about to end him. Without thinking I distracted him with a Stunning Spell, which caused him to dive out of the way. I instantly regretted it when he turned his full attention to me. Suddenly I was duelling for my life.<em>

_In that moment I thanked everything I held dear that I had attended those D.A. sessions. The things I learned there helped me survive far longer than I thought I would. Still, Rookwood backed me into a corner, and would've finished me had Luna, standing with Tonks, not Stunned him. I shouted my thanks at her and she smiled in her vague way again. I turned, charging towards Harry and Sirius who were pinned on the dais._

_Charging up the steps, I came face-to-face with my father._

_I never hesitated. "Impedimenta!" The word left my lips and the man who I'd come to think of as Mr Malfoy rocketed backwards._

"_Bloody hell," exclaimed Harry as he moved to stand with me, "that was your father."_

"_He's not my father." I replied. "Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, hell, even Sirius-" I glanced up at my cousin "-is more of a father figure."_

_The older man studied me. "You two have to get out of here," he finally said. Harry and I exchanged glances. "Get the others, and get out of here," repeated Sirius, ducking a spell. I deflected another headed my way-it knocked another Death Eater off their feet. Sirius grabbed Harry and my hands. "Let's go!" he shouted._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_It took me a moment to recognise the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, Aunt, and crazy Death Eater lady. I ducked automatically, then realised I felt fine. Slowly I turned-just in time to see Sirius look at Harry and I…and fall through the veil._

_I barely heard myself afterwards. Numbness seared through me. All I remember is my wand clattering to the ground as I leapt for Bellatrix with my bare hands, a scream rising in my throat. I felt Tonks, another cousin of mine, wrap her arms around me at the same time as Lupin grabbed Harry. Bellatrix turn to slip out the door. The moment Tonks grabbed me, she held on, and eventually my fighting slowed, and I began to cry hopelessly. Sirius was gone._

_Lupin wasn't so lucky. Harry broke free of his hold and vanished after Bellatrix. Quickly the rest of the Order took care of the remaining Death Eaters, while we all headed together after Harry._

_Running, I skidded to a stop outside. To my sheer and utter relief, Professor Dumbledore was there, kneeling beside Harry. Harry, however, looked strange. His face was pale, and his eyes had slit-shaped pupils. I had Ginny gasp, and realised what was happening._

_Voldemort was here. And he was possessing Harry. Beside me, Hermione gave a soft sob as she too clicked. At the noise, Harry's eyes flicked towards us as he arched on the ground. Something sparked in his eyes, a light that was fighting to take hold. Suddenly, it sprang free, blooming in his eyes to become recognition. Caring. Love. Loyalty._

_The slit-pupil eyes were gone. We stood helplessly, as, one moment Voldemort wasn't there, the next he was. He raised his wand to Harry, saying something that none of us could hear. A scream was already forming on my lips when there was a plume of green fire, and Cornelius Fudge, Prime Minister, stepped out of the flames, soon followed by others. In that single breath, Voldemort vanished, leaving us to explain what was going on._

_The Order members sent us back to school, escorting us to the hospital wing. Despite my protests that I was fine, Madam Pomfrey made me take a sleeping draught, so I slept for the rest of the night, and through until about noon the next day._

_After being allowed to return to the Gryffindor common room, I was assaulted by students wanting to know what had happened. Harry saved me, distracting them long enough that I could escape to my bed where I could cry in quiet, and let the complete truth wash through me._

_Sirius was dead. And he wasn't coming back._

* * *

><p>Draco realised he was crying silently, tears forming and sliding down his cheeks. For the first time since the end of the war, the first time since he'd received the diary, Draco shut his eyes and sobbed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear... D:<strong>

**R.I.P Sirius Black, mischief-maker, Marauder, and friend of Buckbeak. You will be sorely missed.**

**It's probably not as good as the other ones considering I did it so fast. But I just had to write it, otherwise I would've forgotten it in the morning xDDD**

**Love MagicalLeaves.**


	9. Change of Heart

**Hey again. I'm gonna be away for a while due to my end of semester exams coming up so I need to study. Anyway, I actually have been writing A LOT. It's really quite easy when you're inspired by something (unlike the essay I had to write for uni. Ugh.) I just forgot to upload any of it xD So, sorry if I overwhelm everyone's inboxes, I'll just upload it all in one go! xD**

* * *

><p>"Hey. You alright?"<p>

Draco looked up. He realised that George was awake. Then he felt the wetness on his cheeks. "I'm fine," he mumbled, averting his gaze.

George studied him for a moment, then picked the box of tissues off the table and offered it to him. For a moment grey eyes met blue.

Draco reached over and took a tissue. "Thanks," he whispered.

"We make an odd pair don't we?" George murmured after a long silence. Confused, Draco studied the boy. "You're lucky though," added George softly. "She's still alive."

In those pools of blue, Draco caught a glimpse of tears. "I'm sorry," he said. It was getting easier to say it now, and Draco realised that he meant it.

George smiled, though pain still lingered in his eyes. Draco suspected that it would never go away. "Save it for when she wakes up," replied the red-head. "Then you'll shock her and the rest of us at the same time. Both boys tried to smile at eachother. Draco opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't sure what, but Hermione interrupted at that moment to tell Draco it was his turn with Lyra.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday 5<em>_th__ July 1997_

_This is the first free time I've had since The Death Eaters attacked. I need to write this all down, but it's impossible to do so without crying._

_Albus Dumbledore is dead._

_It's hard to believe he's gone._

_On the Tuesday, Harry and Professor Dumbledore left for Merlin-knows-where. Harry couldn't say anything, only that he was going with Dumbledore. However, Harry, worried as always, gave us the Felix Felicis he'd earned during that Potions lesson so long ago before he left._

_It was a good thing he did._

_That night, Death Eaters attacked the castle. Nobody had any idea how they'd gotten in. In any case, they headed up to the Astronomy Tower. We-that is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I shared out the potion before heading out of the common room, Ron, Ginny, and I heading for the Room of Requirement, while Hermione, Luna, and Neville went to keep watch on Professor Snape's office._

_It was a good thing we did. Harry had been right-Death Eaters did attack that night. They emerged from the room, but Draco saw us and threw Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, before leading the Death Eaters away with his Hand of Glory. While we blundered around, I could sense them running past us. Instantly we alerted the Order members that had been placed in the castle by Dumbledore before he had left._

_None of us knew what happened on the tower until afterwards, but the battle after they came back down was quick and vicious. I was grateful that Harry had given us his Felix Felicis. Spells just seemed to miss us all the time, while our spells always hit home. Ginny and I were duelling Dolohov together when she suddenly screamed in terror. "Bill!"_

_I turned as her older brother reeled back from Greyback, blood dripping down his face. Without thinking I raised my wand, but I was too slow. The werewolf was gone before I could even think of a spell to curse him with._

_Suddenly, a group came hurtling down the stairs from the tower. "It's over!" Snape's voice rang out. Instantly the others ran. I caught a glimpse of Draco's pale frightened face. _

_Then it was over._

_We all helped carry Bill and Neville (who'd been knocked unconscious by one of the Death Eaters) up to the hospital wing. Ginny was near tears at Bill's state, but we all relaxed somewhat when Lupin assured us Bill would not be a werewolf and would only carry some 'wolfish' traits._

_After they had been settled, Ginny went to find Harry. I, unable to sit around in the hospital wing, followed._

_It was quite easy to find Harry. All we had to do was follow the students. We found them all congregated at the Astronomy Tower, over which a giant Dark Mark hovered Harry was kneeling beside a body._

_For a moment the world receded. No. Impossible, were my first thoughts I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. People were beginning to whisper in fear. "Oh god," I finally whispered. "It's Professor Dumbledore."_

_I don't know how Ginny managed to get Harry back to the hospital wing, but she did. I was shaken. We all cried when we broke the news to the others. _

_Dumbledore's funeral was yesterday. I don't remember much of it, but that's because I try not to. Instead, I focus on my twin. I try, for the first time since we'd parted in first year, to find him. Sometimes I get flashes of images, but they mean nothing to me. Usually I just get the feeling that you've lost your grip and are being swept away by the current. After the funeral, unable to take it, I ask Harry what happened to Draco. Had he killed Dumbledore?_

"_No," replied Harry softly. I could see the pain in my eyes mirrored in his glasses._

"_No," repeated Harry. "He was just…trapped. He couldn't do it. He was just a kid. Snape did it." Harry looked up. He had told us what had happened that night, but I hadn't listened then. "Draco was protecting you."_

_For a moment I was struck dumb. "What are you talking about?" I whisper._

_Harry held my gaze. "I was there. Dumbledore tried to speak to him, but he wouldn't listen. He said Voldemort had threatened his family. He said he had to do it, otherwise he'd kill her. I'm pretty sure that 'her' was you." As I continued to stare at him Harry laid a hand on my arm. "I was wrong about Malfoy. I thought he actually wanted to do all this. I never actually thought he was operating under blackmail. I'm sorry."_

_I stood up and walked away. Harry, understanding, didn't follow._

_Finally, I have the answer. I've suspected all along, but to hear it confirmed shook me to my core. You still care Draco. What happened to you?_

* * *

><p>Draco slammed the book shut. With an inarticulate shout, he threw it across the room. Almost immediately he ran after it, picking it up with a sob, and pressing it to his cheek, while memories and emotions churned through him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I stare in terror at Him. "What?" I finally whisper.<em>

"_You may be a skilled Occlumens, but did you really think you could hide from your Dark Lord, Draco? Did you honestly think I wouldn't see what you had done for that blood traitor brat? I have seen you heart, and it is mine. You will obey me."_

"_Please." The word leaves my mouth unbidden, and suddenly agony rips through me. I collapse with a scream._

"_You beg for her? That blood traitor whelp who was no better than her filthy dead cousin? You thought you could lie to me to protect her? No, Draco. You will finish what you started. Finish it, or I will deal with your family. I will deal with _her_."_

* * *

><p>"Malfoy. Malfoy!"<p>

Hands were shaking him. Draco realised he was curled up on the floor in a foetal position, sweating. He realised that the whimpering noises were coming from him.

Hermione knelt beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked, genuine worry in her tone. "Do you need a Healer?"

Draco looked up into those brown orbs, and shut his eyes, letting the Granger girl see his vulnerability. "Help," he sobbed suddenly, unable to control the tears.

Hermione didn't hesitate. For once she viewed him not as Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, Death Eater, but as Draco, Lyra's twin brother, Voldemort's victim. She wrapped her arms around the boy's prone form. "It's okay," she soothed him. "Everything's okay." She moved one hand to smooth the hair on his head as the boy cried.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday 3<em>_rd__ September 1997_

_I hadn't wanted to go back, yet here I am on this train. It's no longer optional to attend Hogwarts-every student MUST do so now. We have to prove our Blood Status to enter. This means that we have to prove we're of wizarding descent. This singles out the Muggle-borns, as they are being regarded as 'thieves' of magic. However, me, like Ginny, Luna, and Neville at least, are safe, as we all have 'magical' blood. On the way to Hogwarts, Death Eaters boarded the train, looking for Harry. Neville stood up and told them to leave, and that he wasn't here. It was only then that I realised how much he's developed from a pudgy little boy who kept losing Trevor. _

_After the Death Eaters left, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and I all agreed that we should restart Dumbledore's Army, though I had to be careful about it-for some amazing reason, I had been appointed Head Girl. I suspected I would be Quidditch Captain as well-Harry wouldn't be so stupid as to come back._

_After the first feast of the year (during which we found out that Snape was now Headmaster, and Death Eaters Amycus and Alecto Carrow had been appointed D.A.D.A and Muggle Studies Professor respectively), Professor McGonagall pulled me aside. It turned out she had somehow pulled some strings and gotten me appointed as Head Girl for the year, which was how I came to receive said badge in the mail. Fred and George hadn't gotten tired of teasing me yet. The professor had done so in order to give me more authority around the school, because she knew that I would look out for all the students, not just the Gryffindors. If it came down to it, I'd even protect the Slytherins._

_I do. It's only been a few days, but already I've intervened in 6 different incidents. It's going to be a busy year._

* * *

><p>It was indeed a busy year for his sister. She intervened countless times, defending students and breaking up fights. She saw plenty of action as she protected younger and older students from the attentions of Alecto and Amycus Carrow, who were now teaching at Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Friday 3<em>_rd__ October 1997_

_After my N.E.W.T Transfiguration class I waited behind to speak to Professor McGonagall. She was packing neatly. "Miss Malfoy. What can I do for you?"_

_I approached her. "I have a request to make."_

_The woman sighed. "I can't allow you to hand in your badge, Miss Malfoy. You're seen as a beacon for the other students. You can't crush them."_

_I shook my head. "It's not about that." Seeing I had her full attention now, I took a deep breath. "I want to learn how to be an Animagus."_

_The professor's eyes rose. "Now that's a request I wasn't expecting," she remarked slowly. "Why?"_

"_Because I want to learn more about who I am," I replied. "I also want to help protect people, and the more skills I have, the better And," I paused swallowing, "and the night Dumbledore was killed, and Bill was attacked…I want to be able to fight that." The last words came out in a whisper as I remembered Greyback's face. "I want to stop it happening ever again."_

_Professor McGonagall rose. "Come with me."_

_Once in her office, she turned to face me. "The path to becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, with disastrous results if it goes wrong. It takes a long time to transform fully, and an even longer time to perfect it such that you can transform at will, any time, anywhere." She paused, studying me. "Are you sure you want to continue?"_

"_Yes." I said the word without hesitation._

"_You have a free period now, correct?" When I nodded, she motioned to me. "Stand up then. Your first lesson begins now."_

* * *

><p>Draco, swayed in disbelief. Lyra was learning to be an Animagus? He felt like he'd been Confunded. Taking a breath, he read on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday April 15<em>_th__ 1998_

_I'm in the Room of Requirement as I write this. I had to go into hiding after today's Defence Against the Dark Arts (or rather, just Dark Arts now) class. Today, we were supposed to be practicing the Cruciatus Curse on students in detention. Crabbe and Goyle were sucking it up, but when it came to me, my victim was a young Ravenclaw second-year._

"_Off you go, then," said Amycus._

_I met his evil gaze. "No." My voice was soft and clear._

_The man stared at me. "What did you say?"_

_I caught a glimpse of Draco staring at me in a frightened manner (he too had returned to Hogwarts, though we had almost no contact with eachother). I lifted my chin. "No," I repeated. "It's wrong. I won't allow it any longer."_

_Carrow laughed. "You won't allow it? You have no say in the matter!" He drew his wand, pointing it at me. "If you won't do it, I will."_

_I moved to stand in front of the young student, drawing my own wand. "No."_

_Carrow opened his mouth, but I was faster. "Stupefy!"_

_The Death Eater was lifted off his feet by the force of the spell, flying to hit the wall with a dull crack. I turned to face the student, not lowering my wand. "Let's go," I said flatly, taking the boy's hand._

_I paused at the door. "As your Head Girl, I'm sorry to say that I will no longer be able to stay here. I'm sorry I will not be around any longer to protect you. But I will be watching."_

_And with that we were gone._

"_What's your name?" I asked as we ran down the hallway._

"_Richard Stewart," replied the boy breathlessly._

"_Okay Richard," I said calmly as we skidded to a stop. "Wand out, just in case. If you see either of the Carrows coming, use the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus. I need to contact a friend of mine."_

_Digging in my pocket, I produced the fake enchanted Galleon that we all used in fifth year for Dumbledore's Army. Tapping it with my wand, I whispered. The numbers and letters rearranged themselves. _I'm in trouble. Coming with someone. Let me in._ Then we left again at a fast pace._

_Richard was shocked when he walked into the Room of Requirement. I greeted Neville, who'd been hiding here for the past few weeks, calmly. "This is Richard Stewart. He needs to leave now and go into hiding with his family."_

"_Why? What happened?" Neville gave the boy a once over and turned back to me._

_I sighed. "Amycus was teaching the Cruciatus Curse again. I disagreed on his teaching methods."_

_Neville blinked at me, and Richard piped up, "She Stunned him."_

_Neville grinned. "I was wondering when you'd knock one of them out." He turned to the kid. "C'mon Richard. Let's get you out of here."_

_As Neville led the boy away, I realised I wasn't the only one here. There were plenty of other students from Dumbledore's Army hiding here too. I was startled but relieved. I'd thought the worst when they'd begun disappearing._

_It seems that the Room of Requirement does live up to its name. There was room for everyone, and bathrooms. A passage had opened to the Hog's Head, where we got food from the bartender (who Neville later told me was Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's brother). There were also bathrooms, one for each gender._

_As I sit here, I feel safer and more_ nervous_ than I've ever felt in my life . As I sit here, I hope that I know what we are all doing. As I sit here, I hope that Harry, Hermione, and Ron are okay._

* * *

><p>Draco remembered that day. In seventh year, he'd been appointed Head Boy (he still had no idea why), which meant that he'd had to work with Lyra. They'd managed to get on fairly well, neither of them moving beyond politeness. He'd been stunned that day when she'd suddenly hexed the former Professor Amycus Carrow, then disappeared. He thought he saw signs of her occasionally-sometimes kids would disappear from the dungeons and such. Once a Decoy Detonator made its way into the Muggle Studies class while Alecto Carrow had been yelling at a young girl. She had disappeared in the confusion. Draco shook the memories out of his head, turning the pages. It was basically all the same-sneaking out to rescue kids in trouble, lessons with Professor McGonagall, and training with the other members of Dumbledore's Army.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday April 21<em>_st__ 1997_

_I was again in Professor McGonagall's office, struggling to transform. We both had some idea of what I might be-last week I'd succeeded in growing a tail. Fortunately the professor could change it back-I had been unable to._

_Concentrating, I shut my eyes, focusing. When I opened them, I scowled at myself in the mirror. I still was the same._

"_Concentrate," said Professor McGonagall patiently. "It's a case of mind over matter-if you want to change badly enough, you will."_

_I shut my eyes again, reaching deep inside myself. I let thoughts run through me. What did I want? To transform into my Animagi form. Why did I want to do this? To protect everybody at Hogwarts. I felt a tug deep inside, from a place that seemed alien, yet familiar. Suddenly, air left my lungs in a whoosh. Unable to breathe, I dropped to my hands and knees, wheezing. I opened my mouth to ask for help. Something yelped._

_My eyes flew open._

_A pair of golden orbs stared back._

"_Well done," murmured the professor nearby. I looked up at her, marvelling at my sense of smell. I could tell just by using my nose that the inkwell on her desk was uncapped. Turning, I studied myself in the mirror._

_A sleek silvery-white wolf stared back, with a slender figure, snow-white belly, and bright gold eyes. I shifted on my feet, amazed at how natural it felt. Turning sideways, I studied the tail that I had managed to produce last week. _

_How do I change back?_

_Professor McGonagall must've seen the question in my eyes, because she smiled crookedly. "Imagine yourself as human."_

_Poof. I felt that familiar tug in my stomach, and I stood on two feet once more, then sat down hard in a chair._

"_Why that colour?" I found myself asking._

_The professor shrugged. "Every Animagus in their animal form has something unique to distinguish them, like a marking."_

"_Like the marks around you eyes, from your spectacles?" I asked. She nodded, studying me. "Your fur is the same colour as your hair. Did you see what marked you out from other wolves?" she asked. I closed my eyes, thinking as the image swam through my eyes. A mark, like a bracelet, around my front left paw. "Yes," I whispered, but didn't elaborate._

_I opened my eyes to Professor McGonagall staring at me. "What?" I asked, surprised._

"_You're something else," she replied thoughtfully. "You've only been learning for six months, and have already completed a full transformation."_

_I shrugged. "You're a good teacher."_

"_And you're too modest," replied the professor, amused now, though her eyes were still serious. "Do you intend to tell anybody?" she added._

"_No," I replied. "The less people that know, the better. I'll tell my friends eventually." I suddenly thought of something. "Professor, under Ministry law I have to be registered as an Animagus."_

_McGonagall raised a brow. "You're a fugitive in your own school, and you want to register with that Ministry?" When I didn't reply, she smiled. "I didn't think you would." She rose. "Now that you've undergone your first transformations, the rest should be easy. The process becomes more fluid with time and practice. That being said, I'll see you tomorrow, same time."_

_I nodded. "Thanks Professor."_

* * *

><p>Draco stared. She'd done it. She'd actually done it. He knew there were only seven registered Animagi of the 20th century-well now there were eight-and she was one of them. Shaken by new knowledge, he turned the page.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Friday 2<em>_nd__ May 1998_

_This is it. Tonight, Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts. Everything's been organised, and Neville, Ginny, and Luna (who we were gladly reunited with after she'd been snatched by Death Eaters on the train) organised Dumbledore's Army for the coming fight. I have to admit that I'm terrified. But I'm also proud. Proud because I have the chance to fight for something I believe in. I know that, if I die, part of me will regret that I won't survive to see whatever future we have won. But I know that I'll be happy because I made an effort to fight for freedom. There's one last thing I must write, but it won't be a diary entry. It's something else._

_I have to go, other people are arriving._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, if Sirius, James and Peter could do it, why not her? I always thought Animagi were awesome, and wanted Lyra to be one too. Anyway. We're coming to a close on the diary section of the story...things are heating up!<strong>

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	10. From Lyra with Love

**I was just re-reading my fanfic and trying to find some inspiration as I'd hit a writer's bock when I realised this chapter was missing. I have no idea why. I was certain I uploaded it. Oh well. It's here now. This will no doubt make the two chapters before and after this one connect XD**

* * *

><p>Draco turned the page. It was blank. Frowning, he flipped through the book, ruffling the pages.<p>

Something that had been trapped between the last page and the back cover fluttered out towards the floor. Draco leaned over and picked it up.

It was another letter, again with a "D" on it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Drake,<em>

_Again I get to use that name. I'm not sure if it's a good or a bad thing. If you're reading this, then you've just finished my diary. Or maybe you haven't, and have skipped straight to this. Well, I guess I'm in no position to stop you, right?_

_The others are arriving. The Weasleys have showed up-Mrs Weasley has forbidden Ginny from fighting because she's underage, a move that's infuriated her daughter. Bill and the twins have showed up. Even Percy has come and reconciled with his family._

_I'm stunned, to be honest. I had no idea Percy had it in him. But then again, he was once that boy who'd defended a first year from her raging father. I guess some people just take longer to figure out what's right._

_Like you._

_Will we meet in battle Drake? I don't know. What will I do if we meet? I don't know the answer to that either. _

_I'm terrified of seeing you again Drake. Terrified that we might be fighting for opposite sides. I don't want to be the one to have to bring you down. I don't know if I'd be able to handle that. _

_Sitting here, writing this letter, watching everybody around me plan and argue and joke, I know, right now, that I would give it all up-my friends, my family, everything-for just another day, hell, even a minute, with you on the roof. I'd give everything up. I don't know how, or why, but I would. I guess that's just the way I work._

_I guess this is goodbye Drake. I don't know how you're going to do things without me. Just don't shut anyone out after this._

_I don't know if you know this, but…I have always cared._

_Goodbye Drake._

* * *

><p>There was no signature at the bottom, just a neatly printed "L" and a simple ink drawing of a lyre.<p>

Draco felt a lump spring to his throat. "No," he whispered again. The letter slipped from numb fingers to land on the ground, a dried dead leaf in autumn. Extending his hand, he wrapped his fingers around hers. "Why?" he whispered. He lifted her hand, pressing it to his cheek. "Don't die," he pleaded. "Please. Merlin knows I won't know what to do without you. Wake up. Please, wake up."

The hand was jerked from his grasp.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. Sorry I left it out. I had no idea it wasn't there.<br>****Hope it brought everyone some much needed clarity to the story, and if not, then I hope you liked it!**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	11. An Unlikely Friendship

**Lyra is awake...This would be much more effective if I left CH 11 on a cliffhanger for several days :D But I can't be bothered, and I don't want to make you guys wait that long, I want you guys to have it! So here it is. :D**

**Two boys and an unlikely friendship... **

* * *

><p>Draco's head jerked upward. He stared.<p>

A pair of molten silver eyes stared back.

"You're awake," he croaked.

"Who are you?" repeated the girl, her voice getting louder.

Draco blinked. "Lyra?"

"What are you doing in my room? Where am I? How did you get in?" the girl's eyes were becoming fearful.

"Ginny let me in," stammered Draco, confusion rising up inside him. The girl stared back, her own confusion not fading.

"But I don't know you!" The last word was a shout.

Draco felt like he'd been punched by Granger again, this time in the stomach. "Lyra," he whispered, reaching for her hand, praying.

The girl jerked away with a scream, and fell out of the bed. Instantly, she scrambled into the furthest corner from Draco. "Don't touch me!"

There was pounding footsteps, followed by the door flying open. "What's going on?"

The girl gasped, "Ginny! Hermione!"

"Lyra!" exclaimed Hermione, relief showing on her features. "You're awake!"

Ginny glanced from the girl in the corner, to Draco with his hand outstretched. It was only then that Draco realised he'd risen to his feet, his chair knocked over. His hand began to shake.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny. He says you let him in," gasped the white-blonde girl.

"Of course," replied Ginny, her brow furrowing. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I don't know who he is!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "What?"

Hermione stared, first at Lyra, then Draco, then back again. Lyra ignored their shock, looking back up at Draco. "Who are you?" she repeated, her voice becoming shriller.

Draco couldn't look away. He'd hoped for weeks she'd wake up. But, as usual, fate had fooled him. _He wasn't meant to be here._

Ginny spoke up. "Lyra. Um…he's…"

"Nobody." The word came out before Draco could stop it.

"Malfoy," began Hermione, but it was too late. Lyra was gone. Draco knew he never really had her in the first place. "I'm nobody. This is just a big mistake. I'm sorry, for scaring you." The last words came out in a whisper.

"Malfoy!" Hermione's shout rose behind him, chasing him out the door.

* * *

><p>Draco ran. All the flying and Quidditch practices made him rather good at it. He dashed down the hallway, getting a glimpse of startled faces as he past the Weasleys and Harry Potter. He didn't notice. All he wanted was to get out of-<p>

WHAM.

Hands caught him before he bounced into the wall. "Whoa there," someone said with a laugh. "Where's the fire?"

Draco looked, for the second time, into the eyes of George Weasley.

"Get out of my way," he managed to say. It would've sounded better if he hadn't been panting.

"Not until you tell me what's so urgent that you would leave during your hour with Lyra," replied George. "Everyone knows you wouldn't leave unless Voldy himself was there."

Draco winced at the name. George didn't notice. Instead he peered into Draco's face, searching.

Suddenly, understanding bloomed. "Lyra's awake, isn't she?"

"Yes." Then, "No." A harsh laugh. "I don't know."

George's brows shot up. "You better tell me."

"Get off me."

"I don't think so," replied George smoothly. "What made you leave like you were being chased by a Hippogriff?"

"Why do you care?" The words were bitter. "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does to you."

"How dare- Do you think- What makes you think I would tell you?" The words rose in a pain filled shout. "You wouldn't understand!"

Draco had been expecting George to give up, shrug, and walk away. He even expected the boy to punch him. What he did _not_ expect was George Weasley to look him straight in the face and say, "Try me."

Draco was silenced by those two words. George looked at the blond boy, and dropped his shields completely, letting Draco see the grief, loneliness, and pain he'd been living with ever since Fred's death. "Try me," he repeated.

Draco stared at the other boy. George, conniving trickster he was, had truly hidden himself from everybody again. The blond boy felt anguish building up in him. He dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "She doesn't know who I am." The words and voice was muffled, but the pain was evident. "She woke up, but she doesn't recognise me. She screamed when I tried to take her hand." A sob escaped him.

George sat down next to Draco. "Well, that's better than me," he remarked, "but not by much."

Draco looked up, letting George see the tear tracks on his cheeks. "What do I do?" he demanded.

George snorted. "That's easy." When Draco stared at him, he sighed. "Lyra doesn't know who you are," he said patiently, getting to his feet. "Teach her."

Draco stared for a moment, then was paralysed by terror. "I can't," he croaked. "I'm not like her. I don't wanna go near her. I'm not a Gryffindor, I don't have the courage!" His voice rose as everything spilled out of him.

George snorted again. "It takes a certain kind of bravery for you to cry in front of a Weasley, especially this one, and to admit how scared you are."

Draco shook his head stubbornly. George scowled. "Listen, Malfoy, I may not like you very much, but you're Lyra's brother, and I care about her. Normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass, but I won't let you leave. She'll forgive you for abandoning her in her first year, but she'll never forgive you if you do it again. Come on." He took the boy's arm, hauling him upwards.

Draco leaned against him. "I don't know if I can," he whispered.

"I know that," replied George. "Which is why I'll be coming with you."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Love MagicalLeaves**


	12. Spark to Flames

**An still uploading...**

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway, George paused in front of the door. "Here we go," he said to the boy walking with him. He knocked, then thrust the door open and entered.<p>

Walking a little behind him, Draco caught a glimpse of Lyra. She'd been moved back to her bed, and was sitting on it, her legs pulled to her chest and her arms around her knees. Something was clasped in her hand. At George's and Draco's entrance she looked up, and her face split in a smile. "George." Her voice was surprised and held a note of delight.

George nodded. "Hey, Harp." The girl grinned wider.

"Harp?" Draco looked at George. The red head glanced at him, startled. "Oh. You know. Lyre. Harp. Joke that we made up. " A flicker of pain passed through the blue eyes and was gone again.

Draco looked back to the bed, or rather, the person on the bed. The girl was studying him with a wary curiosity. Draco swallowed and took a step forward, past George. "Hello."

"Hi." The girl's voice was soft. It sounded like Lyra, but it didn't sound like Lyra. There was a careful note he hadn't heard before. Draco suspected it was how she addressed people that she met for the first time. The knowledge sent a lump to his throat.

"Who are you?"

"What?" Draco again fought down a pang.

"Nobody is a pretty funny name," murmured the girl, her lips curving upwards slightly.

Draco swallowed another lump down. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You're twin brother."

The girl made a soft noise. Her hand began to shake. "Draco? As in, Drake?" It was then Draco realised that the object she held was the second letter she'd written to him. Draco nodded. "Yes. You used to call me that when we were younger."

The girl let the paper flutter to the duvet. "Her lips began trembling. "Who are you?" she whispered, staring. There was a true fear in her eyes. "I don't know you."

Draco took a deep breath, crossing the room to sit in a chair beside the bed. "That's alright," he replied softly, gently reaching for her hand. This time, she didn't pull away. "I do."

Suddenly inspiration shot through him, and he looked up to meet the Weasley girl's eyes. "Um, Ginny." His hesitation was brief. "When we…kicked her out, she moved into your room, right?" When the red-head nodded, he pressed on. "So you've got all her stuff. Well, she has this…book. A photo album. It's-"

"Black and sliver?" finished Ginny. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Do you want it?"

Draco nodded. "Please."

"I'll go," said Hermione softly. "Ginny's underage."

She shut her eyes, turned, and disappeared. There was a minute of silence, followed by a pop and the girl returned, holding it in her hands. "What's in it anyway?" she heard herself ask, as she handed it over.

Draco took the book. "Memories."

Carefully, he opened it to the first page. A young Malfoy family was the first photo. Unlike the family the others had seen now, this one was more cheerful. The husband and wife had their arms around eachother and were smiling, while the two kids in the photo were laughing and shoving eachother.

"That's us."

Draco jumped. He'd almost forgotten about Lyra. Taking a breath, he turned to her. "That's right," he replied, his voice soft. "That's you and me, and Mother and Father, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy."

Draco continued in this fashion for some time, unaware that the others were still here, listening with fascination as he spoke of their childhood. They were spellbound by the person they saw and heard. The boy had transformed in Lyra's presence, becoming gentle, his voice soft and kind. It was a side that Draco had never had before. Or maybe he had just never let anybody but her see it. Finally, Hermione went off to get some lunch, while Ginny and George chose to remain behind.

Someone knocked at the door. Ginny rose to answer it. She peeked out, and spoke for a moment, then shut the door and turned.

"Malfoy."

Draco looked up at Ginny's voice, jolted out of the peaceful state by her use of his name. "Yes?"

Ginny looked uncomfortable. "Your parents are outside."

Draco's eyes widened. As he opened his mouth, Lyra tugged on his sleeve. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to one of the photos. Draco, distracted, turned away again.

Ginny opened the door slightly. "Five minutes," she told the waiting Malfoys.

"This is our eleventh birthday." Draco's voice was soft. "See, that's us, with our new brooms. We both got Comet Two Sixties." He paused, looking down at the photo of the two. They were laughing. Lyra was trying to swat Draco with her broom for something he had said (he'd forgotten what), while he was ducking and laughing. Happiness shone out of their faces.

"I remember that." Lyra's soft voice stopped Draco cold. "We got broomsticks, and our cake was a black square with a silver M. But Father left halfway through." Lyra's brow furrowed. "I was so angry. So I ran away when you guys weren't looking, and flew up onto the roof."

Draco stared. Even as she spoke, the memory tumbled through his mind. "You found me after a few minutes. You always could. You followed me up to the roof and we just lay there, looking at clouds. Mother found us too. I thought she would tell us off, but she just Apparated up to us and sat with us a while." The girl paused, tilting her head, an odd expression on her face. "And I saw a cloud that looked like your face." A puzzled frown crossed her face and she reached forward to take Draco's chin so she could stare into his face. "I remember you…"

Draco was stock-still as he stared into his twin's eyes. A sudden spark appeared in those silvery pools. The spark flickered, then caught. It began to burn, until suddenly her eyes were alight.

Lyra gasped and threw her arms around Draco, burying her face in his chest. "Drake." Her voice was muffled. "Oh god. It's you."

George stood carefully, quietly backing away towards Ginny. Both of them pretended not to notice as Draco rested his chin on his twin's shoulder and shut his eyes, tears making their way down his cheeks. "It's you," Lyra sobbed again.

The door swung open. Draco's eyes opened.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway.

There was an awkward silence. Quickly Ginny and George stepped back to allow the parents to come through.

Narcissa stopped before George. "George Weasley." Her voice trembled. "I don't know how I'll ever thank you for looking out for her."

George was stunned by Narcissa's words. He finally managed to nod. "It was the greatest fun I've ever had," he managed to say. Lucius said nothing, only nodded at the boy. George nodded back, acknowledging Lucius's gesture.

Narcissa was more far more expressive. She crossed to Ginny, dropping so they were on eye level. "Thank you. For being the bridge between our two families."

Ginny shook her head. "It wasn't me," she replied. "It was your daughter." She met Narcissa Malfoy's eyes. "Lyra was the bridge. And the mediator. I just…filled in while she was away."

"Lyra is a very special person," said George, his gaze meeting Lucius Malfoy's.

At last, the man spoke up. "I know." His words were as soft as his son had been earlier. George was startled at his answer, but responded with a nod. "Just making sure you knew."

"Mother. Father." Lyra's voice drew their gazes back to the bed. Lyra was still sitting on it, studying them. She and Draco were leaning on eachother, shoulder to shoulder. Draco met his parents' eyes defiantly, daring them to say something.

Narcissa moved first. "Oh Lyra," she murmured, sweeping across the room. "I'm so sorry." She enveloped her daughter in a hug.

For a moment, Lyra's startled face was visible above the woman's shoulder, but then the surprise smoothed out, and she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "It's alright Mother." Her voice was muffled. "I turned out okay."

Lucius moved to stand on the other side of the bed, across from Draco. He didn't do anything, just stood there looking unsure.

Lyra reached over with her free hand to take his. When he looked down slowly, she squeezed it gently, smiling up at him.

Lucius Malfoy was not an emotional man. He considered it a sign of weakness to lose control. It was why he always appeared so gloomy. And it was why both Draco and Lyra were struck breathless by the single tear that he let drift down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to draw this out into more than one chapter, but I didn't know how :( At least Draco has found the light at the end of the tunnel.<strong>

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	13. Screaming Helps

**Everybody is happy again :)**

**Lyra is about to find out just how much she meant to her friends...and Draco is about to get caught up in the ride...**

**I'm now switching to first person from Lyra's POV. **

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do?"<p>

I smiled at my older brother. "Harry's offered me one of the spare rooms at Sirius's old house." I replied, getting off the bed. I was dressed in a robe again, and had just been cleared by the Healer.

"So you're moving out of The Burrow?" asked Draco, surprised.

I shook my head. "I turned Harry down. I need to stay at The Burrow…for now." _For him_. The unsaid words trickled between us.

Draco tilted his head slightly, a considering look on his face. "You know." I nodded at his simple statement. "Who told you?" he continued.

I smiled sadly. "Nobody. I guessed. Fred," I paused swallowing, "Fred hasn't visited me at all, and I could see something in George's eyes…a darkness that wasn't there before."

Draco nodded solemnly.

There was a sharp knock at the door, followed by the entrance of two of my adopted siblings.

"Good, you're ready. Took you long enough," said the older of the two.

I scowled at him. "George, just because I've just recovered doesn't mean I'm any less good than I was before at hexing you."

Ginny grinned. "You tell him."

"Anyway," said George, "you're coming with us back to The Burrow." When I blinked at him, he sighed. "The Healer said you can't spend the first week alone while you recover, and while I trust that your brother will take care of you, Mum will do her nut if she doesn't see you."

I grimaced. Such was the life of having Molly Weasley for a mother. Although, according to Harry, she did kill anybody who got in the way of their children…and swore at them too. I grinned inwardly as I remembered Harry's retelling of Molly and Aunt Bellatrix's duel. I had had no idea that my adopted mum could be that amazing. Then again, she was a Gryffindor.

"I can take her via Side-Along Apparation," remarked Draco, surprise crossing his face. "You didn't need to come."

George shrugged. "Well, this way Ginny and I can ensure your sister doesn't decide to take the wheel of this operation. I'll go with Harp here," he gestured at me, earning a scowl, "and you take Ginny."

Draco looked the boy over, then shrugged. "Okay."

George crossed the room to me, offering me his hand. "Ready?" I looked up into his face. For a moment, a memory swirled through my head, one of ice statues, and dancing in the Great Hall. I shook the memories from my head and smiled up at him, taking his hand.

There was a loud crack.

~oOo~

_Crack_.

We appeared on the front lawn of The Burrow. I swayed momentarily, feeling slightly disorientated by the sudden smells and light. George let me lean on him for a moment while I got my bearings back.

_Crack_.

The pair of us turned at the appearance of Ginny and Draco.

"Well, Malfoy, I'm surprised," drawled George. "I thought you would run away, even with Ginny."

Draco snorted. "Lyra would kill me," he replied. "And then your mother. And I still remember Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex in fifth-year."

We all laughed at my brother's grimace.

"Come on." George led me up to the front door, Ginny moving to stand beside him, while Draco took my side. George let go of my hand to thrust the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

"What the-" I reeled backwards at the shouts and laughter. "What in Merlin's name-"

The room had been transformed. It was cluttered with balloons and streamers, while a large banner hung from one side of the ceiling to the other, flashing letters spelling out "WELCOME HOME".

Everybody was in the room: Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, and even Neville.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. Quickly I turned to look at George. He grinned and winked at me. "You knew," I mumbled.

"It was his idea," Ginny piped up. "We just helped with the decorating."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Draco looked about as overwhelmed as I did. He fidgeted on his feet, but Ginny moved behind him and shoved him through the door after me.

Once inside, I got a better look at the place. It definitely had Mrs Weasley's signature all over it. But I could also see the little details here and there that spoke of my friends. Every now and then I caught a glimpse of a photo of something at Hogwarts, hidden underneath the party decorations. I caught a glimpse of the lion hat that Luna had made and worn to every Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match since my fifth year. Occasionally I thought I saw the Snitch whip past overhead, but it appeared to have been charmed not to leave the room. Pigwidgeon would flutter after it, hooting its delight. I followed the owl's path, laughing. As I turned to get a better view, I caught a glimpse of George. He was smiling at me. I waved, then squeezed through the crowd towards him, getting hugged along the way. Finally when, I reached my destination, I paused. George was gone.

_Had I just imagined him?_ It was possible-after all, the place was packed to the rafters. People were slowly moving outside, but it was still pretty chaotic. I turned to face Ginny. "Have you seen George?" I called above the noise and chatter.

Ginny glanced at me. "He was here a moment ago," she replied, surprise on her face. "Gotta go!" she yelled, having finally spotted Harry. I grinned momentarily as I watched her fight her way to his side. My year mate's face lit up, and he threw his arms around her, not caring that he was kissing her in front of her parents.

I cast a quick look around the room again, this time getting a glimpse of my brother. For a moment I considered abandoning the search for George and heading over to make sure Draco wasn't too confused. But he seemed to be fine. In fact, he seemed to be having a rather good conversation with Hermione. My lips quirked in a smile as a sudden thought occurred to me. Satisfied that Draco was handling the raucousness of a Weasley party, I turned away, scanning the room once more. My gaze landed on a window, or rather, the scene outside, and in that moment I knew where he had gone.

~oOo~

The sun's rays were sprawled over the lawn as I made my way out the back. I paused for a while, savouring the golden warmth spilling across my face before turning again and making my way around the back.

As I drew closer to my destination, a shed slowly came into view. This, like everything else at The Burrow, was enchanted and was far bigger than it looked. This was where everybody's brooms were kept. The Weasleys had a massive field around their house, so were able to fly pretty much wherever they liked-provided they weren't seen by Muggles.

As I got closer, I saw a tall boy with flaming locks, standing by the shed. He was leaning back against the shed, staring out at the sprawling fields before him. I made my way over to him.

For a long moment, we said nothing, not wanting to break the peaceful silence.

George glanced at me slowly, as if caught in a dream. Or maybe a memory. "How did you know I was here?" he murmured.

I smiled faintly. "You and Fred were always out here, practising, or just mucking around. I knew you would be out here."

George didn't reply, only nodded.

I spoke again. "It helps to scream, you know."

George looked at me again, and I caught a glimpse of the devastation in those blue eyes. "How would you know?" His voice was rough. "Been screaming, have you?"

I rested a hand on his arm. "Only when nobody's looking." When he continued to stare at me, I added, "I can't scream in front of everyone. I just came out of St Mungo's. It would destroy everyone if I had to go back in."

George favoured my words with a sharp nod. "I should've been there," he said suddenly.

My hand tightened on his arm. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should've been there," repeated George, either not hearing me or just ignoring my words. "I was with Lee, still patrolling the passages. I didn't even see him during the battle." The breath caught in his throat. "It's my fault. If I had been there, none of this would've happened."

"That's probably how Fred felt when you lost your ear," I replied flatly. When George looked at me, startled, I squeezed his arm gently. "Say something. Anything. Scream, shout, curse me, I don't care. You need to get it out of you. But remember this: It wasn't your fault."

"IT WAS!" George screamed suddenly, whipping around to stare at me. "It was my fault! I wasn't there! We weren't together! And now he's gone! IT'S MY FAULT!" The words left him in an anguished cry. He dropped to his knees, his shoulders heaving.

I knelt beside him, touching his shoulder. "Feel any better?" I asked gently.

George didn't reply. Instead he leaned into me, finally letting his tears fall. We stayed like that for a long long time while the sun began to sink towards the horizon.

~oOo~

The golden rays were lengthening to orange and red by the time Draco and Hermione came looking. The two wandered towards the shed, having exhausted all other options. A little way away from the shed, the pair stopped.

A slivery-blonde girl and fire-haired boy were sitting, their backs against the silver building, their legs stretched before them., their heads were leaning against one another. Hermione and Draco exchanged glances, then turned around and crept back to the party.

When they were gone, the boy's eyes opened a crack. "Are they gone?" his voice was soft.

The girl's eyes also opened in tiny silver slits as she risked a peek over her shoulder. "Yeah."

George yawned and stretched. "Think they fell for it?"

I snorted. "Definitely."

"Lyra?" At my name I looked into George's eyes. The darkness was still there, but it wasn't as strong. The burden had lightened somewhat. "Thanks," said George softly.

I smiled at him. "No problem."

George got up, rolling his head on his neck. "Let's get back inside," he said quietly, offering me a hand. "We don't want to be catching a cold or anything."

I snorted. "I doubt that." But I took his hand anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a cute scene :)<strong>

**Did you fall for it? Or is it the start of something? :)**

**Love MagicaLeaves **


	14. A Game of Chase

**Another upload! xD**

**This chapter is set after the party...the Quidditch-ish game is played into the evening before dinner. Now, I shall not reveal anymore of the plotline! xD**

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

I continued to wave my wand, collecting and stacking plates before magically directing them to Molly and Arthur in the kitchen. When I'd delivered the last pile, I lowered my wand, pleased, ad turned.

Ginny was staring at me, her hands planted on her hips.

"So what?" I said politely.

"So, what were you two doing out there for so long?" demanded Ginny crossly.

I shrugged, turning back to collect some glasses this time. "Nothing."

Ginny grabbed my wrist before I could finish my spell. I scowled at the inert glasses. "Nothing? Please," snorted Ginny, "do you take me for a fool?"

I rolled my eyes. "We just sat there, alright?"

"That's not what it looked like," Hermione said calmly, having drifted over. She grinned at me. "Come on. Spill."

"Maybe she came out to find me after I disappeared in the middle of a truly excellent party."

We turned at George's words. He continued patiently, his eyes finding mine. "Maybe we comforted eachother about Fred. Maybe we decided that we would like to just sit there for a while."

There was an awkward silence. Fred was still a touchy subject, especially around George, but he spoke the name as easily as if he'd been speaking Ron's or Ginny's. Ginny and Hermione stood there silently, not sure what to say. Finally, Ginny went to find Harry, while Hermione muttered something about helping out and disappeared.

I smiled up at George (My eyes were level with his nose). "Thanks for backing me up."

George shrugged. "It's nothing. Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.  
>I nodded. "Very much."<p>

"You know," remarked George thoughtfully, "we were outside for a long time. What was your brother doing when yo left him here by himself?"

I chuckled wryly. "He seemed to be getting on okay with Hermione when I left," I replied.

George's gaze sharpened. "Lyra Malfoy, have you been playing a prank?"

I shrugged. "Not this time. I think something happened while I was unconscious. They seemed to be very friendly when I woke up."

George shook his head. "You have played a prank. A completely unconscious one." He sighed, then grinned. "Well, that will make it easier for Malfoy to be accepted around here."

I grinned back.

~oOo~

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

The blond boy's head jerked up at my question. "What?"

I smiled, joining him next to the shed. "How much of my conversation with George did you see?" I asked as the thought occurred to me.

Draco shrugged. "Not much. Enough to know what you two were doing. I knew you were out here with him. I tried not to intrude."

I leaned against him, taking comfort from the fact that our bond was reforged, and stronger than ever. Draco put an arm about my shoulder. "Yes, I did enjoy the party. Are they all like that?" he asked.

I nodded. "More or less."

Draco chuckled. "I'll have to find a way to get invited more often then."

I smiled. "I'd like that," I said softly.

We sat in silence, leaning against the shed, when Draco suddenly spoke again. "Is there something going on between the two of you?

"Not you too," I complained. I paused, studying my twin. "If you ask me that question, that means you're gonna tell me all about what's between you and Hermione."

Draco pulled back, startled, then laughed softly. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" He shrugged, staring up at the sky. "There's not much to tell. I guess we…connected…while you were unconscious."

"That's all I can say about George and I," I replied. "We just connected." I smiled at Draco. "We're just friends."

"For now," Draco murmured.

"Is that comment directed at me and George, or you and Hermione?" I asked, startling a chuckle out of Draco.

"I've got another question," he began again.  
>I scowled. "Who am I in love with this time?" I demanded, glaring at him.<p>

Draco ignored my joke and cocked his head at me. "All those years ago…did you really see a cloud that looked like my face?"

I was still laughing when the others came to find us.

"Come on," said Ron cheerfully. I glanced at him, but he was watching my brother. "Fly with us."

For a moment I was startled. _Ron Weasley, inviting Draco Malfoy to fly with us all? If someone had told me in first year that this would happen, I would've laughed myself sick._ A look at Draco told me he was equally startled. They were all waiting, grins on their respective faces. I counted. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Draco, Charlie, and me. I rolled my eyes. "We can't play with seven, idiot."

Ron rolled his eyes back. "Hermione's not gonna watch this time. She'll be playing too."

I raised a brow at the brunette. "Well, I have to learn sometime," she said brightly.

I snorted. "If you say so."

"We thought we could just form two teams, and pass the ball around," said Harry, lifting the very old soccer ball in his arms. I shrugged. "Sure."

Quickly we descended into argument over the teams. My friends didn't want me paired with Draco, as they felt it would be an unfair advantage. They didn't want me with George either-I had no idea why. In retaliation, I refused to let Ginny and Harry be on the same team.

Soon we had the teams sorted out: Me, Charlie, Ginny and Ron vs Harry, Draco, Hermione, and George.

"I heard my old Cleansweep saw a fair bit of action," remarked Charlie as we handed around brooms.

I smiled. "That's right."

Charlie grinned. "Well, it's good to know that it's not just sitting there collecting dust," he said, mounting said Cleansweep.

George emerged with a pair of brooms, handing one to me. I looked at it, and felt my jaw drop. It was Fred's old broom. "George," I began, looking up at him.

"Save it," he said quietly. "Charlie is right-Fred's broom won't do any good just sitting there collecting dust. Fred wouldn't be happy if his broom was treated like that."  
>On any other day I might've argued. But, looking up into those blue eyes, I saw what it cost George to hand over something so close to his heart.<p>

Wordlessly I took the broom from him. "Thanks," I whispered, not sure what else to say. George only nodded.

"If you two lovebirds are finished," Ron yelled. We both looked over at him, me going pink. "I'll make you eat those words, Weasley!" I yelled back.

George shrugged. "You might want to watch your cup at dinner tonight Ron," he added, "or you could be fainting at the table. Wouldn't that be a sight to see?"

"What are you talking about George?"I asked _very_ loudly. "Ron can faint all by himself. He doesn't need your help."

Ron scowled as the others laughed.

It quickly went from an actual game to a mess. While Ron, Harry, Ginny and Charlie actually played, laughing and throwing the ball around, George would try to distract me with a wide variety of taunts and laughs. Often he would try to knock me out of the air. Pretty soon we were all bruised and breathless with laughter. I glanced over during a brief interlude. Hermione was carefully manoeuvring her way around. Draco was hovering next to her, close enough that he would be able to help if she got into trouble, but not so close that he was in her way.

"They make a good couple eh?" I heard a voice say as the owner smacked into me on purpose. I whipped around, shaking a fist at George as he zoomed away laughing. "You're in trouble now, Weasley!"

"You gotta catch me first Harp!" he retorted.

The game had wound down long before it had became too dark to even see the ball, much less pass it around. Harry and Ginny were lying in the grass, Ginny's head pillowed on Harry's chest while he idly combed his fingers through her flaming locks. Ron and Charlie sat against the shed, chatting and joking while watching Draco's efforts to teach Hermione how to turn without slowing.

George and I were also still flying. I was trying to curse him now while he dodged, laughing. We had left the others far behind now, and we were still whipping over the massive field, so low that our feet occasionally brushed the long grass. An idea occurring to me, I touched down in the field just as George looked behind him. He slowed, frowning in surprise. He looked around carefully-just as I erupted from the grass. I flew straight into him, tackling him with a thud. Laughing, we tumbled to the ground in a breathless tangle of arms and legs, before I drew my wand, pointing it at his face. "Caught ya."

George grinned, his chest heaving. "Yes, you did." Grinning, I rolled away to lie on my back and stare at the stars for a moment. George let out a long sigh. I looked at him in time to catch him watching me. "What?" I demanded.

George smiled faintly, excitement still burning in his gaze. "Nothing." He stood abruptly, offering me a hand. I took it and stood, dusting myself off. "We should get inside," said George. "Dinner should be ready soon."

He walked away to snatch up our brooms, handing me Fred's, before mounting and kicking off. I watched his back as he rose, feeling like I'd just missed something important.

"Oi Harp!"

The name jolted me out of my trance. I shook myself, only just realising that I'd been staring straight at nothing like an airhead. Quickly I mounted Fred's broom. "Coming Mother!" I yelled back, hearing the faint sounds of George's laughter drifting towards me through the starlit night.

* * *

><p><strong>I always wanted Charlie to feature more in the books. I wanted to know all about him! So, I gave him a role here :)<strong>

**I did warn you all before, and now I'll warn you again: I'm a Dramione fan. So this is gonna be Dramione. Sorry if anybody disagrees with that, but that's how I prefer it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!**

**Love MagicalLeaves**


	15. All of Me

**This chapter is written from George's POV. It's a songfic, and my first ever, so hope you like it. I put a lot of thought into it :) It's to one of my favourite ever songs, My Immortal by Evanescence. Maybe I'll do some more in this story, who knows? Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The moon shone brightly in the sky. Its light tumbled softly through the window. In a gentle flow it slid through the room to climb creep over a young man sitting on his bed. The boy held something in his hand.<p>

George studied the photo in the ornate gold framing. It was of him and Fred, of course, just after business at their joke shop had begun picking up. The two were dressed in green dragonskin, and were grinning in the store, their arms around eachother.

_I'm so tired of being here  
><em>_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

George's shoulders shook as memories washed over him. He and Fred...they were inseparable. They were supposed to be together forever.

_And if you have to leave  
><em>_I wish that you would just leave  
><em>_'Coz your presence lingers here  
><em>_And it won't leave me alone_

"Why Fred? Why did you go?" The words whispered through the silence. George gulped and shuddered, as his tears finally overcame his control.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
><em>_This pain is just too real  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

George began to rock back and forth on his bed. Still, memories assaulted him, leaving him gasping for breath as he drowned. Giving Harry the Marauder's Map in their fifth year. The Ton Tongue Toffee incident in sixth year. Letting fireworks loose in Hogwarts during Umbridge's reign. That had been one of his personal favourites, but now it shattered his heart even further every time he thought of it.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
><em>_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years_

And Fred. Fred was there in every memory.

_But you still have  
><em>_All of me_

Sometimes, George thought he would be okay. There were times when he would be laughing, and feel absolutely fine.

_You used to captivate me  
><em>_By your resonating light  
><em>_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

And then George would find himself looking for Fred, and then remember that he was gone. And suddenly everything was dark again.

_Your face it haunts  
><em>_My once pleasant dreams  
><em>_Your voice it chased away  
><em>_All the sanity in me_

Every time George saw his reflection he wanted to punch the mirror. Sometimes he found himself wondering, if he threw himself off his broom from really high up, would the impact hurt more than what he was feeling?

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
><em>_This pain is just too real  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Yesterday, while aimlessly rummaging through their room, he'd come across one of their trick wands. When it had turned into a large rat, George had laughed until he'd cried. Then he found that he couldn't stop.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
><em>_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years  
><em>_But you still have  
><em>_All of me_

George tried to put the frame down, but he found himself transfixed by the image and the glorious life of the now-gone boy there. He couldn't look away from him. Fred Weasley. Partner in crime, other half...twin brother.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
><em>_But though you're still with me  
><em>_I've been alone all along_

A great anguish rose up in him, and before he knew what he was doing, the frame was on the floor, the glass smashed, slivers scattered everywhere. Like his heart.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
><em>_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years_

There were running footsteps. George heard voices saying his name, but they sounded too far away to help him. He was alone.

_But you still have_

Alone.

_All of me._

* * *

><p><strong>To Fred Weasley, and all others who fell during both First and Second Wizarding Wars and everything in between. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten.<strong>

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	16. Shit

**Another chapter! Things are heating up.**

**Lyra makes an interesting choice for her future, and an accidental encounter has far-reaching consequences...**

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" I asked, my voice sharp as I began to push my way through the crowd. Finally making it to the front to stand in the doorway, I stopped. "Oh George," I murmured.<p>

The boy was sitting on the floor, curled up as his body shuddered with silent sobs. A photo lay before him.

The others stood behind me, unsure. I acted, moving into the room. I bent over, scooping the photo from the ground. "I never liked this anyway," I remarked quietly. "I always thought that you two shouldn't be limited by any boundaries, even a frame." Carefully I pulled the photo from the frame, sticking it to the wall with a quick charm. My next move was to remove all the glass that had shattered on the floor with the Vanishing Charm.

Then I turned my attention back to George.

He was still in the same position, crouched there. His hands were clenched, his knuckles white. It was almost like he was gripping something…I gasped, springing forwards.

"Stop!" I gasped, seizing the boy's wrists. Carefully I turned them palm up, gently urging his left hand open. A multitude of cuts adorned it, caused by the shattered glass and driven deep into his skin with his clenched fists. An inspection of his right hand produced the same result.

I pulled out my wand again, this time pointing it at his hands. "Hold still." Under my direction, the glass slowly eased from the wounds. When I was satisfied that I had gotten it all, I Vanished it, and began to wrap handkerchiefs around George's wounds. As I started on his other hand he shuddered. "He's gone."

My heart filled with anguish at the hollowness of his words, but I kept my head bowed as I focused on his injuries. "Yes George," I replied softly, "I know."

"I'm alone."

My head shot up as I finished the bandage. "No you're not," I said firmly. "You have us. You have me."

"No I don't." At my perplexed expression, he elaborated, "I heard you before, talking with Ginny. You want to go back to Hogwarts with her."

_He knew. And I thought I was being so clever._ A lump formed in my throat, but I didn't deny it. Instead I nodded. "I was going to tell you tonight, but..." my voice trailed off helplessly.

George stared at me. After all this time, he was still as devastated as he had been that first day during my welcome home party. "Why?" His voice was a cracked whisper.

I met his gaze, fighting to stop my own tears from forming. "Hogwarts is my home away from home. When I was there, I could think. I knew where I was going, what I wanted to do, who I wanted to be. Here, at The Burrow…I don't have that. I need to figure everything out." I paused. "And part of me wants to get my N.E.W.T.S."

"You're leaving me? But I need you." There was so much anguish in those four words.

"You've got Drake. I know he'll help you as much as I have."

The flame haired boy's head shot up again. "He's not you," he rasped, his gaze pinning me like a beetle to a card. I struggled against the onslaught of so much raw emotion.

"George-"

"Just go," he muttered, pulling away. "I need to be alone."

I stared at him helplessly. Finally, I placed a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment, then rose, leaving the room.

~oOo~

"I hope George is okay."

"Would you drop it? He's fine."

The two girls stopped in the middle of Diagon Alley, the blonde glaring at the red head.

"And stop dropping hints," I snapped. "I'm sorry that I'm going back to Hogwarts. Actually, I'm not. I'm sorry that George is upset over me going back to Hogwarts. But I need to go back."

"And what if he's not there when you graduate?" replied Ginny, her gaze as piercing as her brother's of whom we spoke.

"Ugh!" I threw up my hands and turned away, breaking into a run.

"Lyra!" Ginny's voice chased me as I slipped into the crowd.

A couple of turns later I found myself breathing fast. I paused, looking around briefly to get my bearings, and went still. In front of me was a very familiar store, one which had been closed for weeks ever since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Ever since Fred had died.

Weasley' s Wizarding Wheezes.

Pain rose up, and I turned away quickly-and bumped into another witch.

"Oh!"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry-" I cut myself off as recognition bloomed. "Verity?"

"Oh," repeated Fred and George's shop assistant as she looked at me.

"Lyra Malfoy," I introduced myself. "What are you doing here?"

She looked down. "I come in every week, just to check up on things. Someone needed to take care of the Pygmy Puffs-they're at my place," she added.

I nodded. "I'm getting my things for my seventh year," I replied, studying the witch curiously. "So, you just come here?"

"Every week," the woman repeated. She looked at me. "You're going back to Hogwarts?" When I nodded, not wanting to elaborate (my conversation with George was still very fresh), she hesitated, before speaking again, he voice softer this time. "Is everything alright with Master Weasley?"

_It was still so odd to hear George being called that._ I sighed. "I don't know."

The witch nodded. "Well, I have to go now," she said, rummaging in her pocket. Producing the key, she stuck it in the lock and turned as she added, "Master Weasley doesn't know I come here-"

I blinked frowning at her sudden halt, and slowly wheeled around to follow her gaze.

George stood in Diagon Alley.

"Merlin's pants," I cursed. _He thinks I came here on purpose. He doesn't know that it was all an accident. The only thing premeditated is Verity's weekly visits. _

George watched us. As we all stared at eachother, Ginny appeared round the corner. "Lyra!" She skidded to a stop. "Merlin's beard, what's wrong with you-" She too cut herself off upon seeing her brother. "George?"

"Wait!" The cry left my lips, but it was far too late. George Disapparated with a loud crack.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Shit indeed. Everywhere. It has all just hit the fan.<br>****By the way, CH 14 (the songfic) is set quite a bit after Lyra's welcome-home party, around late June, while this outing in Diagon Alley is mid-July.**

**Hope you liked it! Or rather...well, you know what I mean :)**

**In case you're wondering, yes, I am pairing up Lyra and George. I'm just an evil person who won't make it very easy for them. But they'll get there in the end :)**

** I've also been inspired, by everybody's such nice reviews, to write a sequel! YAY FOR YOU GUYS! :D I really want to know what happens when everybody's grown up! So keep an eye out for that! :)**

**Love you all, and thank you for the reviews for inspiring me to write! :D **

**MagicalLeaves**


	17. The Game

**Hi guys! I'm back from exams! Between me finishing exams and now, I've written a Pensieve-load of stuff! YAY FOR YOU! :D **

**Recap: Lyra is fully recovered, everybody is happy...except George...**

**ONWARDS!  
>The shit has hit the fan...so how will Lyra clean up this mess?<br>****A game has unexpected results as Lyra and George learn new things about what they mean to eachother...**

* * *

><p>I stood, staring at the spot where the boy had been standing a split-second ago. <em>What in Merlin's name would I do now?<em>

"Give me your stuff."

"Huh?" I looked at Ginny. She was watching me, having come to some sort of decision. "Give me your stuff," she repeated. "Go after him. I'll get Mum to take it back for you."

I stared at her. "What good would that do?" I said, bitter. "It's too late. He'll never trust me again."

Ginny scowled. "Give me your stuff and go after him, or Merlin help me, I will show you my Bat Bogey Hex."

"But you can't carry-"

"I'll manage. Now go!"

I met her gaze, then slowly placed the things in her hands. She grimaced, but held on bravely.

"Thanks Ginny," I said softly. She only nodded.

I took a deep breath, then turned on the spot.

* * *

><p>Darkness. I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. I'd forgotten how disorientating it was. When the ground finally materialized under my feet, I staggered. <em>The last time I'd Disapparated, George had helped me recover,<em> I remembered, a lump rising to my throat. Quickly I checked my threatening tears, then practically ran for The Burrow house, bursting through the front door.

"Hello."

"Bill?" I stared at the older man in surprise. He was sitting on an armchair, reading a letter. He smiled up at me. "What are you doing here?" I managed.

Bill shrugged. "I just stopped by. Dad told me you guys went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. Back so soon?"

I ignored his last question. "Have you seen George?"

Bill studied me. There was no way for me to read the expression in his eyes. "He went out about 10 or so minutes ago, then suddenly returned looking like he'd been hit over the head. He's in his room now."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>"George?"<p>

A knock, then silence.

"George?" The voice quavered in the air.

I swallowed and took another breath. "George, please let me explain." My voice came out steadier this time. "Please open the door."

Silence.

Pain spilled over into frustration. "Alohomora!" When that proved useless, I glared at the wood. "Dammit George, if you don't come out I will blast your door down."

No reply.

_Well, he'd asked for it._ I raised my wand. "Reduc-"

The door open. My voice stuttered to a silence after my eyes met George's face. The boy looked down at my wand. His face tightened, then he grabbed my wrist, holding it so my wand was pressed against his chest. "Go ahead. Do it. You'd be doing me a favour."

I stared at the boy. "You don't mean that," I whispered, appalled. "You can't mean that."

"Try me," hissed the boy, yanking me closer. I gasped in pain. The wand dropped from my hand, clattering on the ground.

We were so close that my nose almost brushed his lips when I looked up. "I wanted to explain about before." When George didn't respond, I fumbled on. "It was an accident, really. I bumped into Verity in Diagon Alley, outside your shop. That's all. She's been going every week, to make sure everything's accounted for. She had to take the Pygmy Puffs home-they needed taking care of." _Stop babbling,_ ordered that distant part of my mind. I shut up, looking down. "I'm sorry. I should go."

I tried to pull away. George didn't let go. If anything, his grip tightened. "George," I muttered, trying to pry his hand free, "that hurts."

George pulled me into his room and shut the door.

Inside, he let go so suddenly that I stumbled backwards before regaining my balance. "What-" I began, but he cut me off.

"When I saw you there, with Verity, outside the shop…she had the key. I thought the worst. I thought…that you'd been going behind my back. That you'd been trying to…I don't know. But, it hurt, that you would be there. To see you there. When you're supposed to be shopping for school…" George made a loud frustrated noise and raked his fingers through his hair, then sat down hard next to me on his bed, burying his face in his hands. "I didn't know what to think." His voice came out muffled.

I hesitated, then placed a tentative hand on his back. When he didn't shrug it off, I left it there.

Suddenly the boy lifted his head. "I want to play a game."

I blinked. "Okay," I said warily.

George met my gaze. "When we…" he swallowed, then continued, "when we were younger, we used to play it when one of us was confused, or upset. What you do is I ask you questions, and you have to answer with the first thing to come to mind. You're not allowed to skip questions, or think. You have to say whatever you think first."

I nodded, only wanting to comfort George.

The boy was silent for a moment, meeting my gaze, before he spoke suddenly. "Why are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"Because I want to."

"Did you really bump into Verity by accident?"

"Yes."

"Are you Head Girl again?"

"Probably."

The next question startled me. "Will you be the Quidditch Captain this year?"

I blinked before replying. "Probably." I was surprised by his sudden change in topics. _I thought he would focus on more serious subjects. Then again, when had either twin been serious?_ I quickly swallowed against the lump in my throat

George again startled me with his next question.

"Fred?"

"Gone."

My word was certain and soft in the room. George's breath hitched before continuing.

"Best memory of Fred?"

"Teaching me the Bludger Backbeat in fifth year."

George's breath hitched again, and he allowed himself one short, sharp nod, before taking a deep breath.

"Best memory of me?"

"Dancing in the Yule Ball, fourth year," I replied promptly, then clapped my hands over my mouth, going crimson.

George blinked, also surprised. "Why?" This wasn't part of the game. I could tell that George actually wanted to know.

I spoke, thinking about my answer. "Because you weren't his twin, or his partner-in-crime that night. That night, you were just George. And you were having fun. You were happy that night." _Without Fred._ The words remained unsaid, but I could tell from the glint in George's eyes that he'd heard them as clearly as if I'd shouted in his ear.

"What do you think about me?"

I was so caught up in the game and the rhythm that I answered automatically. "I like you."

The words left my mouth, stones dropping into an undisturbed pond. I could feel the ripples spreading throughout the room.

Mortified, I sprang to my feet. "I have to go…um…pack," I mumbled, forgetting that I'd left my stuff with Ginny.

George made no move to stop me, but I could feel his eyes on me as I ran from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! <strong>**MUAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS ARE SO EVIL!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Love MagicalLeaves**


	18. Return to Sender

**More from the Pensieve-load of stuff! :D**

**It's the 1st of September, and we're off to school! Time to reunite with old friends, and perhaps make some new ones :)  
><strong>**An interesting letter from an interesting person may just set the record straight...**

* * *

><p>Steam billowed from a red train, sitting on the tracks like a lazy caterpillar. The steam wafted through the platform, twining itself around people as if saying hello to long lost friends. The crowd, mostly made of students and their families, all were chattering excitedly as they said their farewells and began boarding the train. Overhead, a clock began to chime the 11th hour.<p>

I emerged, coughing in the steam. I waited for a few moments before Ginny emerged, blinking in the sudden light. I looked around, seeing new faces, and plenty of old ones, and my heart sang as my gaze settled on a scarlet locomotive.

It was so good to be back.

I grinned as my gaze settled on a young boy with a toad, and remembered another boy, in my first year, who'd lost his toad on the platform. Some things never changed..well, considering, that this toad hadn't been lost yet, maybe they did. I laughed, startling my red-haired companion. "What's so funny?" she asked me in surprise.

"Lyra! Ginny!" I caught a glimpse of someone frantically waving and dashing forward, before Hermione threw her arms around me. I laughed and hugged her back just as fiercely. "Hermione! How are you?"

"Good, good!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I found Luna too!" she grinned and gestured behind her, where the white-blond girl followed at a more sedate pace. She was again wearing her Spectrespecs and her radish earrings. I felt a grin break out on my face as she approached.

When Hermione and Luna disappeared briefly to find a compartment, Ginny spoke to me. "Did you sort everything out with George?"

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. We didn't end up talking about Diagon Alley. I guess he just needs some time to think. Merlin's beard, I need some time to think. I don't know," I repeated again, feeling lost. Ginny studied me. I hadn't told anyone of what George and I had talked about, and we had avoided eachother for the rest of July. I resisted all attempts at prodding and interviews.

As I looked back at the wall which we'd come through, I felt a twinge of pain. We'd been seen off by Molly, Arthur, Ron, Harry, and Draco, but- "I wish he'd been there," I muttered.

Ginny gave me a quick hug. "It'll be alright. He's not that stupid."

Quickly we left our stuff to be loaded onto the train and joined the others to find a compartment. It was there I parted with my three friends, as I had been appointed Head Girl again (just as I had suspected). I was actually rather surprised-I thought Hermione would get the role. She assured me before I left that she didn't care-she needed all the time she could get to study for her N.E.W.T.S. "You're studying already? Figures," I heard Ginny say, as I hurried away.

I was gone for at least half the trip due to the meeting and sorting out patrols, but I did not return alone. When I finally slid open the door to our compartment, someone was standing behind me.

"I asked Blaise if he'd like to join us after our meeting," I said calmly to my friends, as Blaise, the new Head Boy, shifted uneasily behind me.

Ginny was the first to recover. "Um, sure," she managed. "There's plenty of room."

Once he was sitting down, Luna-still wearing her Spectrespecs-eyed him over the latest issue of The Quibbler. "You're Blaise Zabini," she said in her usual dreamy way.

The boy blinked at her words. "Yes, that's me," he finally managed.

"I saw you fighting in the Great Hall," murmured Luna, then went back to her reading. Blaise stared at her. He looked like he'd been Stunned.

"Don't worry about Luna," I said softly, so she couldn't hear, "she has that effect on everybody."

Blaise shook his head, still looking a bit overwhelmed. "Why did you come back?" he finally managed.

"Well, Hermione wanted her N.E.W.T.S," I replied. "Ginny and Luna are still in school. I just had to come back. To decide what I wanted."

Blaise nodded. "Me too." His voice was softer. For once, I let myself inspect him. I realised then that Blaise had become just another boy at Hogwarts, trying to recover his sense of place after the Second Wizarding War, and felt a rush of respect for the boy. After all, he was now just like me.

"Lyra!" Ginny nudged me. I looked, and caught a glimpse of a feather ball outside my window.

"Pigwidgeon!" I muttered, startled, leaning over to throw open the window. The owl zoomed into the room, dropping a letter in front of me. I snatched it from the air as Ron's owl settled, bouncing, on my lap, obviously very pleased with himself. Carefully I shifted him to the space next to me.

Blaise was staring at Pigwidgeon. "That thing is an owl?"

I understood his surprise. While Ron had been given Pigwidgeon the very same way as I now had received him, the thing still looked like a miniature feather duster that would be blown away in lightest breeze. My grey eagle owl, Athena, studied Pigwidgeon, ruffling her feathers. I ignored both owls as I flipped over the envelope.

_Lyra Malfoy_

_Hogwarts Express_

I recognised the writing instantly. Carefully I opened the envelope, and removed the letter.

_Dear Lyra,_

_I wasn't sure whether this would get to you on time. I wasn't even sure if I should contact you until the last minute. I'm borrowing Ron's owl because Hermes was busy and I don't trust Errol as far as I can throw him. Even if you throw him the old feather duster won't fly._

_You're not the only person I write letters to. Fred gets one every week as well, but I haven't figured out what to do with them yet._

_Anyway._

_I'm sorry I didn't come to see you off. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to, so I settled for a letter instead. I hope it finds its way to you. I hope you have fun this year. Work hard, get your N.E.W.T.S., be a good example for younger students (yes, I heard all about your Head Girl Badge, you goody two-shoes, and I must say that I'm not impressed. Big Head Girl.), and most importantly, WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP. Or try at least._

_Well, I can't think of anything else to put, so bye for now, I guess._

_George_

_P.S. I'm trying. I really am._

Hermione was chatting to Blaise. The girl had this odd knack of making friends with just about anyone. Ginny pretended not to notice as I folded the letter silently and slipped it into the front pocket of my robes (I had changed before attending my meeting). Luna was engrossed in The Quibbler, and only looked up when I asked to borrow her quill. Quickly finding an old piece of paper, I smoothed it out, and began to write.

_Dear George,_

_Thank you for the letter. For you, Fred, and Oliver Wood (that man's spirit is still here haha), I will try to win the Quidditch Cup._

_I'll be home for Christmas._

_If you need cheering up, I can also send you a Hogwarts toilet seat._

_Love Lyra._

I smiled at the second to last line, before rolling it up and offering it to Pigwidgeon. "Return to sender, please Pigwidgeon," I said, smiling. The owl gave a muffled, high pitched hoot, before flying out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hopefully that sorts things out...you'll have to wait to be sure though! *evil grin*<strong>

**My favourite line from Harry Potter has and always will be about the Hogwarts toilet seat, I couldn't not include it! Ahhh, Fred and George, what wonderful people you are... :D What's that? I'm childish? Well, I still have more fun than you! xP**

**I just had to make a jab at Oliver's obsession xD**

**I thought I'd introduce Blaise as well, as a sort of side note to show that at least some Slytherins have a happy ending...or they don't have an unhappy one, anyway :)**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	19. Coming Home

**OOOHHHH A new DADA Teacher is coming! Who? Well, read on and find out!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Hogwarts."<p>

The Great Hall quieted. I took the time during Professor McGonagall's speech to look around. I saw old faces and new ones. I also took note of the ones long gone. A few meters away sat Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey's brother. I felt a pang as I took in the young boy's face. When he saw me looking at him, he grinned in recognition, his face lighting up. My heart warmed. I could see the pain evident in his gaze, but also recognised the innocent cheer that he brimmed with, and it comforted me. Both Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had returned. I spotted a few other familiar faces as well, and I used each recognition as a light to warm my heart.

"…and now to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and also our new Head of Gryffindor House. I present to you, Professor William Weasley. He was formerly a Curse Breaker at Gringotts, so his knowledge on Dark Magic is very extensive indeed. We are honoured to have him join us."

Ginny and I stared at eachother in astonishment. Bill, a teacher at Hogwarts? Not only that, but Defence Against the Dark Arts?

Something clicked. I remembered when I'd come home (well, not come, more like chased George crazily), and seen Bill reading a letter. _I had always wondered why that parchment had looked familiar._

"How did they manage that?" murmured Ginny to me, as I lead the way out of the Great Hall.

I shrugged. "Who knows. At least we have a teacher now. Oh, remind me to put a notice on the notice board: I'm planning for Quidditch trials to be this weekend. Hello, ma'am, I hope you're well. Unicorn tail," I said as we arrived in front of the Fat Lady.

The woman grinned. "Hello Lyra, and the same to you!" She curtsied, her portrait swinging open.

Ginny placed a hand on my arm as I was about to enter. "You wanna restart Dumbledore's Army?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," I remarked, interested. "You might wanna run it by Hermione, though-she came up with the idea the first time."

"She did?" Ginny asked, surprised.

I grinned. "She _is_ the Brightest Witch of Our Age, Ginny. Of course she came up with the idea. We just helped set it up. Now come on, I'm blocking the portrait-hole, and that's not a good look for the Head Girl here."

We climbed in, followed by eager students of all years, families, and colours. I stopped in the middle of the common room. Part of me was listening to the awed gasps of new first years and the movements of older students as they left for bed. Another part of me was focused on the crackling warmth of the fire. Another took note of how every cushion was aligned perfectly on the armchairs and couches. As I stood in the middle of the room, I let everything soak in.

I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>It is definitely good to be back, isn't it?<strong>

**I had to include a small piece about Dennis Creevey, I was so sad when his brother Colin died so young :(**

**Dumbledore's Army is reborn again! This organisation must have as many lives as a phoenix! Wait... xDDDD**

**I know, Bill seems a weird choice for a teacher, especially considering that three of his family members (if you count Hermione and Lyra as honourary Weasleys :P) still attend Hogwarts. But, I wanted to stick him in, coz I think he's awesome...and I couldn't think of a good character to make up for the teacher xD**

**See ya!**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	20. This is about a Toilet Seat

**So, I've made a great big jump...to the Christmas break :)**

**Did you guys want me to write something about Lyra's studies at Hogwarts? I wasn't sure, and I couldn't think of anything interesting-you have all read 6 books worth of Harry and his friends in all sorts of classes, so I decided that you've seen enough...but if you want me to include a chapter on some time at Hogwarts, I'll do that! :)**

**Lyra has unfinished business to resolve on her return...**

* * *

><p>"Have a great Christmas Luna," I said to my silvery blonde friend. "Say hi to your dad for me."<p>

"Oh, I will," replied Luna dreamily. "Do watch out for Nargles, especially in the mistletoe." I grinned, promising her I would, and gave her a quick hug.

"Come on already! It's not like we'll never see eachother again!" Ginny grabbed my arm. I blinked as she literally dragged me, trolley and all, through the barrier. Bill, who'd also travelled home on Hogwarts Express (though not in the same compartment), followed, smiling wryly at his sister's energy.

"Merlin's beard, Ginny, what's the rush?" I exclaimed, as Hermione emerged in our wake.

"Nothing," replied Ginny breathlessly. "I just want to go home that's all."

I rolled my eyes. "Missing someone, are we?" I asked teasingly. Ginny stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well," drawled a very familiar voice. "that's mature of you."

I looked up, a grin splitting my face. "Drake!"

My brother grinned back as I threw my arms around him. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I thought I'd come with the others and meet you at the station," replied my older twin easily as he looped an arm around my shoulders. I grinned and leaned into him, glad to see him after the long months. "How's Hogwarts been treating you?"

"Good," I replied. "Same as usual."

I pulled away to smile at the others. Ginny, Hermione, and I had a small welcoming party this time: Molly, Draco, Harry, and Ron. "It's so nice to see you again," said Molly fondly, giving us all hugs. "The others are at home waiting for you all."

"How's Mother and Father?" I asked as we set off, Draco and I a little behind the others.

"Okay, I guess," replied Draco. "They haven't left the manor in a while-journalists are still all over them."

I smiled ruefully. Though Mothers' actions during the last battle had cleared them, the Malfoy family was still a big scandal. I had once been approached in Hogsmeade by a journalist wanting a tell-all story. If The Three Broomsticks hadn't been nearby, I wouldn't have been able to evade them.

After some fuss and confusion, we all piled into the car and were off.

* * *

><p>Draco grabbed my single bag (I'd left the majority of my stuff at Hogwarts over the Christmas break) out of the boot. "I can do that myself, thank you very much," I remarked.<p>

"I don't care," replied Draco, walking away. I rolled my eyes, sighing, and followed him.

Inside The Burrow, I was greeted rather cheerfully by Charlie, while Fleur embraced Bill with a glad cry. She then turned to me, kissing me on both cheeks. Ginny and Hermione received the same treatment. I grinned-Fleur hadn't changed at all.

"Oh you're back, excellent."

I looked up at the words. "Hello Percy," I replied. "Still as formal as ever I see."

"I'm as formal as you are as disrespectful," the older boy shot back. "And you can't talk anyway-_Head Girl_." I chuckled and gripped his hand.

"Actually," he said, guiding me out of earshot of the others. "We need your help."

When I blinked, he sighed. "Don't tell Mum-she'll get all upset, but George has gone missing again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" I asked, surprised.

Percy shrugged. "George would disappear for a few hours, but he'd always come back. He wouldn't tell anybody where he went. Anyway, he missed breakfast this morning. It's the longest he's been gone."

_I had thought Molly looked a bit too excited,_ I mused.

"Still haven't found him?" Draco and Hermione had joined us. I wasn't really surprised to learn during the trip home that they had started sending letters to eachother. Actually, I thought it was rather cute (though I hadn't said it to either of their faces!). It was Hermione who now spoke.

"We've searched through the fields," replied Percy, "but that can prove difficult considering the grass is taller than most of us."

I frowned. "He can't have gone far," I replied slowly. "He wouldn't want to worry anyone."

"You'd think that," replied Percy, shrugging, "but his broom's gone from the shed. We think he goes quite far."

I glanced out the window to the blue sky, clouds scattered about. An idea blossomed in my mind. I looked back, catching Draco's eye. From the way he looked at me, I could tell that my thought had jumped to him as if he'd Summoned it.

"You know where he is, don't you?" asked Percy slowly, having seen our silent exchange.

"I have an idea," I replied thoughtfully. "But I won't tell you."

"Why not? He could be endangering himself," exclaimed Percy.

I smiled. "You're sweet Perce. George isn't in danger. He needs some place to be by himself that's all. If you knew where he was, then he'd never have a place to himself." I turned, calling over my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll get him."

I climbed the stairs, retrieving something from mine and Ginny's room. One thing I had brought back with me was Charlie's broom, which I was still using despite its age and the fact that there were plenty of newer brooms out there. Exiting out the back door, I mounted the faithful broom, and looked around for a moment. Satisfied that nobody was looking, I kicked off into the sky.

I didn't fly far. In fact, I didn't even leave the property. Instead, I hovered over red tiles for a moment before touching down. Sure enough, George was stretched out on one side of the roof, arms behind his head. As I approached him, I realised he was using his arms as a pillow-the boy was asleep.

My lips twitched in amusement. Sitting down beside the boy, I patted his arm lightly. "George. Wake up."

The boy stirred slightly, then relaxed again.

I sighed, then shook his shoulder softly, then harder. "George."

George's eyes flickered open. His eyes flashed to me, then he yelped and sat up. I grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him sliding off the tiles.

George muttered something foul as he remembered exactly where he was, then sighed. "Thanks." His gaze fixed on me. "I guess you're back."

"Really?" I asked, raising a brow. "I hadn't noticed." I was rewarded with a snort. In a softer tone, I added, "Everyone's looking for you. We're all really worried."

George muttered another foul word. I raised a brow. "Bloody hell. I didn't mean-" he stopped and sighed, rubbing his head. "I needed a place to be alone, and one day I remembered that story, when you flew up on the roof at your house. So I did the same. I just came up here, for some quiet. To look at the clouds. I wanted to think. But the tiles were so warm, and it was so peaceful…" A light blush stained his cheeks. "I fell asleep." He shook his head again with a sound of frustration. "So much for wanting to come meet you at the station."

I felt a frisson of surprise and happiness dart through me. "You wanted to meet me? Really?"

George grinned. "Course. Come on." He stood, moving to scoop up his and my broom. "If the others are worrying about me, we should get down there and calm them down." I took the offered broom, and we descended carefully to the ground.

I turned at the sound of a door slamming open, but George's voice made me look back at him. "Lyra?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

The boy met my gaze. "I'm glad you're back."

I smiled. "Me too."

"And Lyra?"

I turned back again. "What?"

George grinned. "Where's that toilet seat you promised?"

I was still laughing when the others surrounded us.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. All is definitely forgiven...except maybe the missing toilet seat xD<strong>

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	21. Nargles and Fireworks

**A Christmas dinner is underway...just not exactly the way Lyra expected...**

**Haha. Ferret. Haha xD Now, that is all I shall reveal! :P**

* * *

><p>I clattered down the stairs, coming to a breathless halt when I heard raised voices. As I drew closer, I heard Hermione speak. "Oh shut up, Ferret!"<p>

"You only say that because you haven't come up with any new ideas," my older twin shot back. "And you're supposed to be the Brightest Witch of Our Age. No new taunts? I'm disappointed."  
>"Well, I've got plenty of taunts, Drake," I said mildly as I joined them. "Would you like to hear them?"<p>

Draco scowled as Hermione grinned. "Took you long enough." Then he blinked. "Where did you get that dress? I've never seen it before."

I shrugged. "Christmas sales at Hogsmeade before I came back," I replied. "It's rather nice isn't it?" I spun around with a grin.

Draco shook his head, smiling fondly. "I forgot how childish you used to be."

"Is that a crime?" I demanded.

Draco met my gaze, still smiling. "No. It's actually rather nice. You should be like this more often." He offered me an arm as I blinked at his words. "Ready?"

I felt a flash of apprehension. Yesterday Draco had received a letter from our parents asking if we would like to have lunch with them on Christmas Eve. I agreed, because after all, it was Christmas. _That didn't mean I wasn't nervous about it though._

"Relax." I looked up at George's voice. "You'll be back for dinner. And if you're not, we'll come looking for you," he added in a joking threat. I let out a breath at his words, and looked at Draco, looping my arm through his. "Ready."

* * *

><p>Coldness. Momentary dizziness. We both paused as we hit solid ground again, trying to regain our bearings.<p>

"Merlin, it's cold out here."

"Well Drake," I remarked, in a very good imitation of his drawl, "it _is_ winter." The boy scowled at me. I looked away from him to study the great building in front of me.

Malfoy Manor.

Home of my childhood.

Draco nudged me. "You okay?"

I glanced up at him, startled. "I think so," I replied slowly.

Draco nodded. "You know, George is glad you're back."

I blinked. Draco was probably trying to calm me down. I was, after all, about to face my past demons. "I know," I replied softly. "He told me."

My brother studied me. "Everybody's noticed. George is happier. He has been better, but yesterday he _laughed_. He hasn't laughed since..."

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. Draco noticed. "Is there something going on?" he asked, squeezing my hand as we walked up the long path.

"Maybe. I don't know," I admitted. "He knows I like him. I told him before I left."

Draco halted to stare at me. I felt myself going red. "Merlin," my brother said finally. "So that's why you were avoiding eachother!"

"No," I snapped, embarrassed now. "I was avoiding him!"

"That's not making it any better," Draco pointed out wryly. He tilted his head at me. "Does he like you?"

"I never asked," I replied softly. "That's why I was avoiding him-I was afraid of finding out."

Draco thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

It was then I noticed that we had reached the large front door. I stilled, staring up at it like it was the mountain troll Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I had faced in first year.

Draco squeezed my hand. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

I gulped. "Let's find out," I replied, my voice tiny.

"Alright then. Here we go." Draco took a deep breath and reached forward.

The three knocks he gave sounded tiny. Nevertheless, someone must've been waiting for us, because the door opened almost immediately.

Mother and Father looked at us.

I swallowed, looking up. "Hello."

"You came." A look of surprise, followed by pleasure, swept over my mother's face. Father finally managed a brief nod. I had a flashback of King's Cross Station, where it all had started, and a man farewelling his daughter with that same brief nod. A lump rose up in my throat.

"Shall we go?" Mother's words were tentative. She looked unsure.

"Yes. Let's go." I jumped-I'd forgotten Draco was there.

The pair stepped out of the manor, Mother closing and locking the door behind her. I looked up at the roof, where a girl had once hidden and stared at clouds on her eleventh birthday. The day was pretty much the same-fluffy white clouds dotting a forget-me-not blue sky.

It was the last thing I saw before Draco Disapparated again.

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

I blinked in the sudden light. "I'm never going to get used to that," I muttered, referring to the effects of Apparation. "I prefer brooms. And Floo Powder. And anything else but Apparation."

Draco snorted. I glared at him, then turned away. My brow furrowed in confusion.

We were on the doorstep of The Burrow. "Draco, look, you've gone to the wrong place," I began, cross now.

"No I haven't," replied Draco cheerfully. Looking around, I realised that my parents had indeed materialized behind us.

"What going on?" I said, badly confused.

People must've been listening for us. The door swung open.

"Hello there! I welcome you to our humble home! May I take your coat, Madame?"

I stared at George as he gave us a very elaborate and silly bow.

"Ignore him," Draco informed us. "He's a bit loopy so the others had to put him somewhere out of the way."

"Loopy? Why, good sir, I take offence to your comment! I shall not aid the likes of you!" With a profound sniff George turned away.

I looked from my parents, to George's nonsense, to Draco standing next to me, an idea crystallising in my brain. "You set this up…"

"Now she understands," said Draco in exaggerated patience.

George dropped his stupid act. "Draco thought you might like it if you could spend Christmas with both your families. I just helped with organising everything."

"Oh good, you've stopped talking like that. I must say that your behaviour was rather…well, _riddikulus._"

George laughed briefly. "Very good. I'll have to remember that one," he said, grinning. "There's no point in coming inside," he told the others. "Everyone's out the back. You might as well go round."

He walked out the front door, closing it behind him, and strode off purposefully. We followed, Mother and Father trailing behind the three of us to where a large marquee was set up over a very large table.

The crowd, made up of every Weasley (even Charlie had returned for Christmas), plus Harry, Ron, and Hermione was milling around and chatting. It was an unnerving thing to hear them go silent as we approached.

Molly was the first to recover. "Oh! Hello," she said, smiling at the two new adults. "We're so glad you could join us."

Arthur moved to his wife's side, studying his colleague. "Lucius," he finally said.

"Arthur," replied Father.

I was again reminded of the first time I saw them do that. Of course, that was far different-it had descended into a brawl, with Ginny receiving Tom Riddle's diary and almost opening the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts. This time, the venom was remarkably absent, though everybody could feel the wariness running through the air. Still, it was a start. I let out a breath, and as I did I felt the tension ease somewhat.

It was to be the only truly awkward moment of the day. The lunch was incredible, not only due to the food, but also because the two families, once feuding enemies, somehow got on remarkably well. It turned not to be just lunch either-Draco and George had planned a gathering that lasted through dinner and until midnight, for, as they said, family should be together for Christmas. The only time I snuck away was to stick my own gifts for my friends and family under the gigantic tree.

"10 minutes everyone!"

The cry reached my ears as I hurried back outside. Everybody was milling around excitedly, waiting for midnight. As I grabbed a Butterbeer, I realised someone was missing. Again. After a brief hesitation, I grabbed a second Butterbeer and made my way back inside the house.

I found George in his room again. He was sitting at the desk, studying a piece of parchment that had only a few lines written on it. A quill lay beside his arm.

"George."

The boy looked up at my voice.

"It's 10 minutes to midnight." I moved into the room, offering him the bottle. "You can't celebrate Christmas without a Butterbeer."

George smiled, reaching for the bottle. "Or a Firewhisky," he added.

"Or Madame Rosmerta's oak-matured mead. Or a good drink in general. You know what I mean. What's that?" I asked, nodding at the parchment.

George angled it so I could see.

_Dear Fred_

_Happy Christmas._

"I didn't know what else to put," George said, as I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

I managed a smile at him. "It doesn't need anything else George. Fred would be happy with just that."

George spared a second for a short nod.

I sat down on the bed. "I've got an idea. How about a game?" I asked, patting the bed next to me.

George moved to sit where I indicated. "What game?"

"Well, a friend taught it to me. What happens is that I ask you questions and you have to answer. You're not allowed to think, you have to say the first thing that comes to mind. You can't skip questions either."

George smiled faintly. "Okay."

I took a deep breath. "Are you enjoying yourself at the party?"

"Yes."

"Who's your favourite sibling, apart from Fred?"

"Ginny."

"What's your favourite product that your shop sells?"

"Skiving Snackbox."

"What was your favourite memory of Fred?"

"Setting off the fireworks against Umbridge in seventh year."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," replied George, then blinked. "At least, for now I am."

I placed a hand on his arm for a moment, before letting go. Taking another breath, I stood, moving to look out the window. "Do you like me?" My voice was small.

I felt George move behind me before I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Yes."

I turned, to look up into his face. His gaze was intent, and completely serious.

_He was too close._ That was all I could think. I tried to take a step back, but discovered my feet were glued to the carpet. I looked around for a distraction. "Mistletoe," I finally managed, pointing upwards.

"You know what that means?" asked George, his gaze still serious.

"Nargles," I replied, my brain still scrambling.

George smiled faintly. "That's not what I meant."  
>"What did you mean?" My words were faint.<p>

In answer, George cupped my face in his palms, and tilted my chin upwards. He lowered his head to press his lips to mine, holding me still, as if the whole moment was woven on spider web that would snap and drift away if we moved. When he pulled away, I stared up at him. His gaze was still intent, that piercing blue that I'd become so accustomed to penetrating my eyes and reaching to twine into my mind.

George kissed me again. This time I gasped, surprised, as my lips opened like a flower, long starved of sunlight.

Our kiss was on the verge of deepening when we were interrupted by an explosion of sound and colour. George pulled away to rest his forehead on mine. Our breath mingled as the fireworks exploded outside, every colour of the rainbow and some inbetween chasing themselves across George's face.

"Are those your fireworks?" I whispered.

George nodded. "I thought Fred might appreciate the view," he replied, his voice equally soft.

We jumped as my watch suddenly pealed, "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Lyra," George whispered, leaning in.

"Happy Christmas, George," replied as our lips met again.

* * *

><p><strong>Nargles are wonderful...but not as wonderful as kissing under the mistletoe :)<strong>

**Now, hopefully some of you will be going, "Awww, what a lovely moment..." Well, at least that's how I hope it has affected you.**

**Or you could be going: FINALLY! Took them long enough! But anyway, whatever you think is fine by me! xD**

**The Malfoys and Weasleys? Anything's possible on Christmas!**

**And finally, I apologise for the joke I made regarding a certain spell taught by a certain teacher. I know, it was lame, but I couldn't resist. I also enjoy making "Sirius" jokes...but I digress xD**

**I had a lot of fun writing this, so hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love, as always, MagicalLeaves**

**DISCLAIMER: The author does not in any way accept responsibility for any consequences suffered by those who go looking for Nargles. She would like the readers to know that Nargles are rather mischievous creatures and thieves, so keep an eye on your belongings while reading this fanfic.**


	22. The Light of Hope

**A Christmas well spent...new bonds formed, old ones strengthened...but now it's back to school, and back to studies for some.**

* * *

><p>Ginny, Hermione, and I stood on the platform, saying our last goodbyes. Hermione was hugging Draco-apparently I wasn't the only one who'd had their first kiss under mistletoe at Christmas. Ginny and Harry had gone a little further away to have some privacy.<p>

I stood hand-in-hand with George, looking into his face. He was looking back, watching me with a burning intensity. "I'll be back soon," I finally said.

"I know," he replied quietly, his hand tightening on mine for a brief moment. Suddenly I was wrapped in a fierce hug. I hugged him back tightly, trying to stop the tears that suddenly threatened to appear. He pulled away, his fingers twining through mine again almost automatically.

"Hey George," I said jokingly. "I need my hand. Unless you want to come with me on the train."

George grinned, the light briefly banishing the touch of melancholy that I had seen in his expression. "As much as I'm glad that Professor Toad is long gone, I'm not that desperate to go back to school, unlike some people."

I shoved him. "What?" he exclaimed, laughing. "I was talking about Hermione!"

"I heard that." Hermione and Draco, also hand-in-hand, joined us, Hermione smiling. Draco let go of her hand briefly to give me a very firm hug. "See you later," he said.

I returned the hug fiercely. "Bye Drake."

A loud hoot rose above the scarlet steam. "Ginny come on!" I yelled, as the girl came running with Harry. People were leaping on board. Quickly the three of us followed suit. I felt George squeeze my hand briefly before he let go of me.

Turning, I caught a glimpse of George on the platform. As the train picked up speed, my heart warmed. Not from his hand raised in farewell, nor the grin on his face. It was the light in his eyes. The light of someone who has found themselves again. The light of someone who knows there is a future out there. The light of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Hah. Prof. Toad. It's a much better name, isn't it? xD<strong>

**Yup, I put Hermione and Draco together. They are so lovely together, don't you think? :)**

**But the couples must part, at least for now...okay, I'm really terrible at sounding sappy xD**

**Sorry it's so small, but sometimes short and sweet is best. :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love MagicalLeaves**


	23. United Again

**An account of the Quidditch finals...and exams...and the End of Term Feast...Lyra's last days...**

* * *

><p>"Hello there, and welcome to the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup Final! I'm Alison Smith! Today's final is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff! And here come the teams!"<p>

Moving forwards, I shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain. As I turned to walk back to my team, I studied them all: Chasers Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Demelza Robins, Keeper Fiona Cooper, Seeker Adele Grey, and Beater Seamus Finnigan. I felt a lump come into my throat.

"No matter what happens," I said as I joined my team, "I'm proud of all of you. Now let's win this thing, just like we've practiced."

I heard my team murmur in agreement as I turned to face forwards again. "Mount your brooms," I called clearly. My team obeyed. As I waited with bated breath for the whistle, I realised something funny: I'd missed this.

At the shill noise we erupted as one into the sky.

"And the Quaffle is taken by Thomas of Gryffindor, then to Robins-oooh, a nice loop around a Bludger there!"

I ignored the rest of the commentary as I pelted my first Bludger towards the Hufflepuff Chaser aiming for a tackle. The third-year rolled, and I resumed my hunt for targets.

"Robins to Thomas to Weasley-Weasley scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

I heard a roar of appreciation, but ignored that too: Teams don't win matches by stopping to celebrate.

"A good attempt by Thomas but a nice save by the Hufflepuff Keeper. Quaffle to Fletcher, to Wendell-ouch! That must've hurt!" I grinned as my Bludger found its mark. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adele whip past, her eyes flicking over the pitch. At her very first trial flight I had noticed she'd had an uncanny awareness of everything on the pitch. I'd put that to use, hoping she would notice the small details that we sometimes missed.

She did. I saw her suddenly whip to the left and go into a steep dive.

"And the Gryffindor Seeker appears to have spotted the Snitch! There she goes-oh no!"

Adele looped sideways, barely dodging a Bludger, but in that moment the Snitch was gone. A great groan rose up from the Gryffindor stands, while Hufflepuff students cheered. She paused, shaking her head in admiration-the Hufflepuff Beaters this year had really improved.

The game continued in this fashion for a time, made of lightning-fast decisions and equally fast manoeuvres. Several times I sent Bludgers towards targets only to have them come flying back at me. _The Hufflepuff team definitely wants to win!_ I thought, smacking a Bludger at the Keeper. They were forced to dodge it, allowing Dean to score again.

"Oh!"

At the commentator's voice, I turned, scanning the pitch. At last I saw it-Adele and Elwood, the Hufflepuff Seeker, arrowing towards the Hufflepuff side of the pitch. A Bludger was closing in on me.

I made a split-second decision. The field of view narrowed down to those two figures-one yellow, the other red. I drew back my arm (I was still using George's old bat), and let fly. I was so focused on the image that I didn't see the other danger.

WHAM.

I woke in the hospital wing. "What happened?" I muttered, blinking. My whole body ached.

"You hit Elwood. Adele caught the Snitch," replied a familiar voice. I looked over. Ginny was sitting in the chair, a bright grin on her face.

"Adele…caught-" I was still too groggy to come up with full sentences.

"Yes, didn't you hear me?" demanded Ginny, her smile widening. "We won!"

I stared at her. Ginny sighed, and gestured to people outside my vision. They came forward, crowding around the bed: our Quidditch team. Dean and Seamus, grinning, carried the silver trophy between them. I carefully sat up for a closer look. Sure enough, our house was engraved neatly at the bottom of the list.

"Why-" I coughed "-am I here?"

Ginny snorted. "You took a Bludger to the stomach because you weren't paying attention, then fell off your broom. Luckily you didn't fall too far."

"We won," I repeated, in a sort of daze. "I'm Captain of this year's Quidditch Champions?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Finally! She gets it," she sighed.

A bright grin broke out on my face.

"Oh," added Adele, "this is for you too." She lifted a plaque onto the bed. On it was engraved the names of our team. "Professors McGonagall and Weasley insisted to take this up to the hospital wing for you. Said you'd appreciate it." I gazed at it, my eyes springing immediately to my name. _Captain_ was next to it in brackets. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"You guys," I finally managed to say, "this is the best way to end the year. Thanks for everything. I just hope that you can keep the Quidditch Cup for…another century, hopefully." I was met with laughs as they, depending on their natures, clasped my hand or clapped my on my shoulders. Ginny just met my eyes with a very broad grin.

* * *

><p>I was out by the end of the next day, just in time for my first N.E.W.T. exam: Charms. I didn't do as well as I thought-I lost control of my teacup, which danced off the desk, and then floundered for a whole minute while trying to remember the spell to make the new one start dancing again. Thankfully, the rest of the examination went smoothly.<p>

That wasn't the only mistake I made-During my Muggle Studies exam I also got mixed up between a toaster and a microwave, something I didn't realise until after I left the examination room. _At least I wasn't going to tell Hermione-she'd never let me hear the end of it._

My other exams were: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions (which I was doing very well in ever since Snape had stopped teaching the subject), Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. I had the practical Transfiguration exam tomorrow, with the practical D.A.D.A exam in the evening. The rest of my practical exams were over the course of the week (I had one each day), while Astronomy had been scheduled for Saturday night. The rest of my theory exams were scheduled over the following week, with my last two (Potions theory and Transfiguration theory) being on next. As I plowed through the fortnight, I began to dream of the End of Term Feast and wonder why on earth I had been so insane as to come back.

* * *

><p>"Another year gone, and another year wiser! Well, at least some of you."<p>

Laughter rippled through the crowd. I sat at the Gryffindor table, my eyes fixed on Professor McGonagall.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…the House Cup results. In fourth place, with three hundred and eighty one points, Ravenclaw!" Polite clapping sounded throughout the Great Hall. "In third place, with three hundred and ninety six, Slytherin!"

Ginny and I exchanged looks of surprise-it had been a long time since Slytherin hadn't been on the top two.

The Headmistress waited, drawing out the moment while students whispered and fidgeted. Finally, she spoke.

"In a very close second, on four hundred and twelve points, Hufflepuff!" She waited for the eruption of applause to die down, before speaking again, smiling broadly now. "And, in first place, this year's House Cup recipients…Gryffindor, with four hundred and fourteen points!"

As the Great Hall erupted, a memory sparked in my mind-three tables, screaming and cheering as a fourth sat in fury and disgust. But this time, as I scanned the huge room, hearing cheering ring off the roof, I saw something that made my heart swell with pride and joy: every student was upright, cheering. And I knew that we as a school were together again. United.

And all was as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, I put familiar faces into our Quidditch team...and made up a few too. But that's how I wanted it. I wanted to include Seamus, it only seems fair as he seems to do everything with Dean, his best friend :D<strong>

** I thought it might be funny to have Lyra take Muggle Studies as a class, and get something wrong. Who mixes up toasters and microwaves, honestly? A wizard/witch, that's who! xD I also thought it might be nice to put Hufflepuff in second place-they never got much of a mention at all, did they? But they are a truly wonderful bunch :)**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	24. Future Appointments

**Another short and sweet chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Harp! Harp! Over here!"<p>

I looked up at the loud voice, and felt a grin break out on my face. Running forward, I stopped to let go of the trolley before throwing myself into someone's arms. "George!" The boy laughed joyously. I felt him press his lips to my head as he swung me around in a circle. Finally he let go and grabbed hold of my trolley, ignoring the sudden scowl I sent his way. I couldn't stay mad at him for long though-I was too happy to see him. "I've missed you." The words suddenly tumbled out of my mouth.

George released the trolley to cup my cheek in one hand. "I've missed you too," he replied, joy burning in his eyes. I felt myself glow from the fire.

Hermione and Ginny had been received in similar fashion. Quickly we walked over to join them, me leaning into the arm George had put around my shoulders. "Come on, let's go. Everybody's waiting outside," said George, as Bill walked up, pushing his own trolley.

"So, _Professor_," I said, stressing his title, "how did you find the school year?"

Bill smiled. "It was a rather interesting experience. I'm rather glad my house won the House Cup-that was definitely the highlight of it all." He paused to chuckle with us. "I'll be glad for the holiday-I don't have to see another homework essay for another month or so. Still, I'll be quite happy to go back." When I blinked up at him, he said, "The place grows on you. I forgot how much I missed it." He sighed. "And the friends you make there…they're friends for life. It's true," he added as George snorted, "no matter how corny that sounds."

I paused as I spotted a friend of mine who was just about to disembark. "Hold on a minute."

"Where are you going?" George asked, startled. I just smiled at him over my shoulder.

"I'll be right back!" I called as I slipped into the crowd of students, families, and friends.

"Did you find out what you wanted?"

Blaise looked around as his feet hit the platform. "Huh? Oh," the dark-skinned boy exclaimed, then smiled ruefully. "Sort of. I think I might apply for a position at the Ministry. Or maybe as a Healer. I haven't quite decided yet. What about you?"

"A Healer? That's a pretty good idea," I said, meaning every word. "I was thinking of becoming an Auror. I want to help people. And I guess I still have some fight in me."

Blaise chuckled. "Cool. Well, maybe I'll see you at the Ministry. Or at St. Mungo's." He offered me a hand. "Or maybe not-your dueling is great, I'll probably see your opponents instead. Good luck."

"I'll tell them to pass on any greetings," I chuckled, shaking his offered hand. "Thanks Blaise. You too."

"Keep in touch."

I couldn't help but smile as we stopped in front of the barrier. "Don't be silly Blaise. You correspond with Draco, remember? We already keep in touch," I said, tapping my head. The boy laughed, gave me a quick hug, then ran through the barrier, waving at Draco on the way out. My brother grinned and returned the wave.

I waited as my adopted family caught up with me at the barrier. Draco slung an arm over my shoulder. "It's nice to see Blaise again," he remarked. "What were you two talking about?"

I grinned. "Future appointments at St. Mungo's," I joked, startling a laugh from my older brother.

As we approached the barrier, I slowed and looked back at the scarlet steam engine for one final time. I sighed as a pang echoed through my chest. I was going to miss that train every single day.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, everyone's back together again :)<strong>

**The school year is over, and with it starts a new phase in life!**

**Blaise has a path before him, as does Lyra, but is it the path she takes? Stay tuned for more!**

**Love MagicalLeaves**


	25. Ollie

****The following three chapters (CH 24-26) I wrote a while ago...but kept forgetting to upload ahaha. Sorry about that.****

**A person from the past offers Lyra a possible path for her future...**

* * *

><p>We settled on the couch, me leaning into George. He automatically put an arm around me, hugging me closer.<p>

"Oh!" I sat up, rummaging in my pocket. "I almost forgot. Here." I thrust a something into his hands. "I thought you might like this."

George inspected it: A photo of seven red and gold Quidditch players arranged around a silver trophy. The silvery-blonde girl on the immediate left of the cup had a wide grin plastered on her face.

"So you did win the Cup," remarked George, grinning. "Oliver will be pleased."

"Oliver? Oliver Wood?" I tilted my head at George. "What's that supposed to mean?"

In reply George turned away. "Hey Ollie! We're in the living room!"

_Ollie?_

The burly man walked in. "Oh, great, you're all back."

"Ollie?" I said incredulously.

Oliver chuckled, somewhat embarrassed. "It's a nickname the team gave me in Hogwarts."

"How long have you been here?" I asked, surprised.

"An hour, tops," Oliver replied.

"How are you? I heard you got picked for Puddlemere United."

"I did," replied Oliver. "I've moved on to England now."

"Really? That's great! Congratulations!" I exclaimed happily. Oliver acknowledged this with a nod.

"Speaking of playing for England, have you ever wanted to play for them?" he asked me.

I snorted. "Hasn't everyone, Oliver?"

"Point taken," he replied. "What I meant was, would you like to make that dream a reality?"

I stared at him. "So that's why you're here," I finally managed. "Looking for fresh talent?"

"Guilty as charged," replied Oliver with a nod.

"But," I stammered, "me? Are you really that desperate?"

"Don't be like that," George said, elbowing me lightly. Looking at Oliver, he said, "She captained our team to victory this year."

I scowled. "And I got hit by a Bludger and fell off my broom. I spent the next two days in the hospital wing." I elbowed George back.

Oliver grinned. "George is right-stop being so modest. Besides, we know how the Quidditch finals went down-clubs send scouts to Hogwarts, especially during semi-finals and finals matches. That's when players tend to perform at their peak. The England scout saw you and Ginny play."

"You're not that special," added George, "he asked Harry, and me as well."

"Thanks ever so much," I said dryly to George. "What did Harry say?" I asked Oliver.

"He turned me down. He said he wants some time to himself."

He would," I remarked. "Sometimes I feel sorry for him, the Daily Prophet is still all over The Chosen One."

Anyway," said Oliver, "what do you say?"

I met his gaze. "I'll have to think about it," I replied.

Oliver nodded. "Okay. In that case, I'm off to talk to Ginny."

"Are you _trying_ to shame Charlie into joining or something?" I asked as he rose. Oliver just laughed.

George waited until Oliver had left the room before speaking. "Well," he said, "what do you think?"

"I think," I replied slowly, "that someone is having me on."

George grinned. "Not this time."

I shook my head in wonderment. "Me? Play for England? Oliver must be mad."

"If Oliver was mad, would he have ever gotten our team to victory?" George wanted to know. "Or played for Puddlemere United, then England?"

I shook my head again. "This must be a joke. I mean, I just got back from school, and I've already been approached."

"That's how Ollie was snapped up," George responded.

"It's a joke," I repeated. "They can't be serious."

George shrugged. "I don't know. But on the off chance that they are, I'd take the offer."

"You would?" I asked, astonished.

"Put it this way," replied George, pulling me against him. "I'll say yes if you do."

I was so stunned that George became concerned. "Are you alright?"

"But George," I finally murmured, "what about…"

George tangled his fingers through mine, meeting my gaze. "Fred is gone," he replied softly. "I've got the rest of my life to miss him. But I know that he would really want me to have a shot at this. And," he added, "I may have seen you play, but I've never actually been your partner." His eyes bored into mine. "So, what do you say?"

I looked down, studying our interlinked fingers. "You know what this reminds me of?" When George paused, I smiled down at our hands. "When you asked me to the Yule Ball."

George chuckled softly. "Well, that means you have to say yes," he said, lifting my fingers to his lips.

"It does too," I murmured, my breath quickening as his lips brushed my fingers.

Both of us looked up at the sound of footsteps. Oliver re-entered the room. "Ginny said no," he said, an odd look on his face.

I shrugged. "I thought she might. She doesn't want to throw herself into something straight away."

"Actually," said Oliver, his gaze thoughtful, "it's because I'm not the first to give her an offer."

The two of us blinked at this. "What?" I demanded, shocked.

Oliver shrugged. "You heard me." He studied me. "Surely you know that students are pounced on the moment they leave school."

"I do now," I muttered. "Who's Ginny playing with?"

"She wouldn't tell me. Said I might get jealous," replied Olive, shaking his head with a grin. He turned his gaze back to me. "But on that topic: are you two in?"

I glanced at George. He looked back, his expression serious. I made a split-second decision, and looked up at Oliver. "When does the next World Cup start? I want to know how long I have for practice."

"_We_ want to know," George corrected. I squeezed his hand.

Oliver's face split in a grin. "Awesome guys. The 424th Quidditch World Cup starts in 2002-that's three years from now. We've got to get started straight away."

"As maniacal about Quidditch as ever I see," drawled George.

"We're starting now?" I said sharply.

"Merlin's beard, no," grinned Oliver. "Recruiting wizards straight out of school is one thing-making off with them with only their verbal consent is another. Without any form of documentation, I believe some people will see that as kidnapping. Though how anybody would manage to capture not one gifted witch, but her partner as well, is beyond me." George and I both grinned, even as George hugged me tighter. "You guys get a week to say goodbye, then another week or so to draw up the contract and all. It usually comes up to a month."

"You can't count," I pointed out. "That's only two weeks."

This time Oliver laughed. "Trust me, everything takes double the time it's supposed to," he replied. He stood in a quick motion. "I'll owl you two. See you in a month!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not the path you might have expected, is it?<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**~MagicalLeaves**


	26. Battle Scars

**Exam results are out! OMG! Anyone else like Hermione? XD**

**Lyra discovers that some scars go more than skin deep...but only if she let's them.**

* * *

><p>The sun peered from behind the cloud, reaching golden fingers through a window, into a room, where a group of teenagers were hanging out. A brunette paced the room anxiously, muttering to herself, while a blond boy watched her in bemusement. Occasionally the brunette would leap around to glare out the window, before resuming her pacing. But it was the young red-haired girl who saw the trio of owls swoop past.<p>

"Guys! They're here!"

"Oh no, oh no oh no-"

"Hermione, shut up! You were like this before, remember?" A red-head looked up from the chessboard.

"Shut up Ron! Oh no, I've failed, I know it!" The brunette wailed and pressed her hands to her face.

Two owls swooped into the room, each dropping off an envelope-one in front of Ginny, the other in front of Hermione. The latter backed away with a whimper.

Draco snorted. Reaching over her shoulder, he scooped up the envelope, opening it and removing the letter. He unfolded it and looked it over. "Eleven Outstandings. Even better than your O.W.L.s. Happy?" he asked, handing her the letter. Hermione looked it over, going very quiet.

Ron snorted. "You haven't changed, 'Mione. How did you go, Gin?"

"Alright?" replied Ginny. "Mostly Exceeds Expectations. I got an O in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Charms."

"Well, that's not surprising, what with Dumbledore's Army and all." replied her brother. "What's happened to that now, anyway?"

Ginny shrugged. "It will probably be disbanded now that everybody's graduated."

"Hey," Hermione said suddenly. "There were three owls outside, but only two of us got letters. Where's the other one?"

Until then, another boy had been sitting on an armchair, watching Ron whip Harry at wizard's chess. He glanced up at Hermione's words, then got to his feet. "Don't worry about it. The owl knows what it's doing," he replied, then left the room.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Ron as his queen smashed Harry's knight. The other boy scowled at the board.

"Oh, leave him alone," replied Ginny, sitting down beside Harry. "He's fine."

~oOo~

George stood outside, scanning around him. He paused, breathing in the afternoon air, savouring the warmth of the golden sun on his face. After a moment he spotted the missing owl rise over the broom shed. Without hesitation he crossed the field towards it.

As he drew closer he spotted someone slumped underneath the gnarled tree that grew next to the silver structure. Moving towards the tree, he sat down beside the figure and poked them lightly. "Hey. Lyra."

The girl stirred, then shifted to rest her head on George's shoulder, muttering lightly.

George's face softened momentarily before he shook her shoulder. "Lyra," he repeated softly.

"What-huh-" The girl's eyes opened.

I blinked blearily as blue eyes came into focus. "George," I mumbled, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

George looped his arm around my shoulders. "What, I can't come see you just because?" he asked, smiling back.

I leaned into him. "Fine then. Why did you wake me up?" I shot back.

"Because you have mail." When I blinked at him, he pointed upwards. "O.W.L.s, from the owl."

"Oh. Merlin's beard. How long has that been there? And they're for my N.E.W.T.s," I added, gazing up at the hovering owl. The owl dropped its letter and disappeared with a reproachful hoot.

"Whatever," replied George. "Same thing."

I looked down at the envelope in my lap.

_Lyra Malfoy_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Devon_

Carefully I lifted the flap with my fingernail, and pulled out the roll of parchment.

* * *

><p><em>NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TESTS RESULTS<em>

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) __Exceeds Expectations (E) __Acceptable (A) _

___Fail Grades: Poor (P) _Dreadful (D) _Troll (T)_

_LYRA NARCISSA MALFOY HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: A_  
><em>Care of Magical Creatures: E<em>  
><em>Charms: A<em>  
><em>Defence Against the Dark Arts: O<em>  
><em>Herbology: O<em>  
><em>Potions: E<em>  
><em>Muggle Studies: E<em>  
><em>Transfiguration: O<em>

* * *

><p>I gazed silently at the parchment. George peered over my shoulder at the ink. "You took Muggle Studies?" he said, incredulous.<p>

I looked up at him. "I wanted to," I replied, shrugging.

The boy shook his head. "You are so odd." He slipped the letter from my fingers for a closer look, then whistled. "Three O's. And three E's. Are you trying to beat Hermione?" I smacked him on the arm, making him yelp.

"Idiot," I said, snatching the paper from him. "Go be mean somewhere else."

George laughed softly, wrapping his arms around me and tucking my face against his chest so his chin could rest on my head. "But it's so much fun winding you up, Harp." He dropped a kiss on the top of my head. "Congratulations, by the way. Eight N.E.W.T.s. Mum will be proud."

I smiled, snuggling closer. "Thanks." My voice was soft.

We stood like that for a little while before George cleared his throat again. I looked up into his face inquiringly. "Mhmm?"

George hesitated before talking. "I was wondering if…you would like…to share my room," he finally said, watching for my reaction.

I pulled away, startled. "What?"

"You heard," George muttered.

I was quiet for a long time. "Why?" I finally asked.

"Well…we start Quidditch practice really early tomorrow, so I thought it would be easier to share a room, instead of you waking up Ginny."

I raised a brow. "Ginny starts Quidditch practice early tomorrow as well, remember?" I reminded him. "She just doesn't play for the same team we do." I folded my arms. "And that's not the real reason, anyway."

George fell silent. Finally he muttered, "I don't like being alone…in my room."

I looked at him, startled.

"It's hard…sometimes," George continued, "Waking up at night, and only hearing your own breathing. It's too…quiet."

"George-"  
>I know he's gone," George snapped, then turned away with a sigh. "I just…it's too quiet now."<p>

I wrapped my arms around him from behind. George jumped. "I'm sorry George." I didn't know what else to say, so I took the plunge. "Yes. Of course I'll keep you company tonight."

George said nothing, but I felt him relax minutely against me.

* * *

><p>"Uhm."<p>

"Oh. You can use my bed."

George turned to look down at the other vacated bed. "Hey Fred, you don't mind, right?" Of course there was no answer. George slid under the covers. "Tell me when it's okay to look," he said, faint laughter ringing in his voice.

"I'm glad someone's happy," I replied tartly. As I headed for the bathroom, I heard George's faint laugh.

I exited, dressed in a singlet and track pants, and waited until I had slid under the covers in George's bed before I spoke again. "Okay. You can look now."

There was a moment's silence, then George rolled over. "Hey, Lyra?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks for…being here." George's voice was quiet.

"It was nothing George," I finally replied. "I'm glad you asked."

"Yea," replied George softly, already sounding sleepy. "Okay."

I lay there, listening to the sounds of George's breathing slow and deepen as he drifted off. It sounded the same as when I shared a room with Ginny. But, for some reason, I was glad that it was George and not Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>I walk down the hall, towards the battle. Somewhere behind me is Draco, still kneeling beside that dead girl that I couldn't save. <em>No. Don't think about that. Don't think about Draco, or that unnamed girl. Don't look back. Don't even think about it._ I know that if I look back, I won't be able to walk away._

_I round the corner. In front of me is chaos. There is duelling going on throughout the Great Hall. Bodies lie everywhere-it is impossible to tell who is dead and who is merely unconscious._

_There is a blur in the air towards Lavender Brown._

_I act. I was standing around the corner on two feet. I rocket into the Great Hall on four, smashing into the blur that is Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf instantly turns on me, his previous prey forgotten. I parry his slash easily, marvelling at how natural this form seems. As I twist away I feel fire cut into my left shoulder as his claws mark me. With a snarl I lash out blindly, scoring Greyback in the face._

_He recovers and lunges again. I rise to meet him, standing between him and Lavender, snarling._

_Everything goes wrong. _

_I stumble. I then realise that the floor is covered in blood. It is spilling from everything-the walls, Lavender's body, even from Greyback and I. As my claws scrabble for purchase, the werewolf's body crashes into me. Greyback looms over me, pinning me as he gives me a toothy grin._

"_Lyra." The voice sounds far away as I struggle under the dead weight._

"_Lyra. Wake up."_

_Greyback snarls in triumph. I lose my control, turning back into a human._

_Greyback lunges in._

"_Lyra!"_

* * *

><p>I jerked awake, my name still ringing in my ears, my cry still half-on my lips. I bolted upright in bed, taking deep gasps of air and trying to stop myself trembling.<p>

Someone's arms wrapped around me, and I jumped, flailing wildly.

"Ouch! Lyra-ouch! It's me! It's George!"

I yanked away. It's only then I feel the tears that are pouring down my face. My chest heaved as I took ragged breaths.

"Lyra?" The voice was tentative. George placed a hand on my shoulder. "Where did you get that scar?" I jumped again, becoming aware of the warmth beside me. "George!"

"What?"  
>"What are you doing? You can't be here. I…"<p>

George sat up abruptly. "You woke me up. You were whimpering." His voice had hardened. "I comforted you. I'm sorry I made you nervous." He slid out from under the covers.

"George! Wait. I'm sorry. You…I was dreaming, and you startled me…I was…scared," I finally whispered, looking into my lap. I quickly swiped my cheeks with the back of my hand.

There was movement, and I felt warmth again as George sat next to me, sliding his legs under the covers. This time when he wrapped his arms around me I leaned into him, my breath hitching.

"Shhh…Why were you scared?" George murmured, rocking me.

"I dreamed about fighting Greyback in the battle," I finally whispered

George sighed. "It was only a dream."

"No it wasn't." I looked up at him. "I actually fought Greyback, during the battle at Hogwarts. It was where I got that scar…"

George looked at me surprised. "You were that wolf, in the Great Hall." When I stared up at him, startled, he exclaimed, "You were! You're an Animagus," he marvelled. "How long have you been one?"

"Since that year," I mumbled. "After Greyback hurt Bill…I wanted to be able to stop things like that happening."

George tightened his arms around me. "Will there ever be a day when you don't surprise me?" he asked gently. When I didn't reply, he kissed the top of my head. "What happened?"

I shuddered. "In the dream, Greyback won."

"And he bit you." George's words were a statement.

"No," I whispered, the tears coming faster now. "He…he tore out my throat."

George's body jolted violently, then he pulled me against him, hugging me tightly. "That's not going to happen. Ever. Anybody who wants you is going to have to go through me," he whispered harshly, tightening the hug. I had no response to his fierce declaration. All I could do was bury my face in his chest and let my tears fall as he pressed his lips to my head.

Finally I pulled away. "I'm sorry. For being so…silly," I said softly, wiping away a stray tear.

"You're not being silly," George replied. He smiled faintly. "It's funny actually. I never considered that the person I look to for comfort would need it so much herself." He pulled me back into his hug. I didn't have anything to say to his words, so I settled for resting my ear on his chest with a sigh.

"Feeling better now?" asked George. When I nodded, he let go.

"No George." I grabbed his hand. "Stay. Please."

A startled look crossed George's face. "But-"  
>"Just stay," I mumbled. "Keep me warm? Please. I don't want him to come back."<p>

George slid under the covers again, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry. I'm here. And Lyra?"

"Yes?"

George's fingers traced the scar-a thin white line that ran over the top of my shoulder. My breath hitched, and I started again. "This means nothing," he murmured, meeting my gaze. "Okay? It's a battle scar. Do you know what that means?" When I didn't reply, he pulled me into a hug. "It means that you survived. It means you're alive. It means you won. You beat Fenrir Greyback. Be proud of that. Now go to sleep."

"He won't come back?" I asked in a very small voice.

George kissed my forehead. "I promise he won't come back. Now sleep. I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Cute, right? :)<strong>

**I actually bothered to follow the format that the O.W.L. results are written in coz I'm such a hardcore HP fan xD**

**Anyway. Hope you liked it!**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	27. Having Some Fun

**It's morning...Well. Quite a bit earlier than that actually xD But George has a surprise for Lyra...**

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking me. I rolled over with, "Go away."<p>

"Lyra. Wake up."

"In a minute Mother."

"Lyra." The shakes became harder.

My eyes flew open and I scowled.

George raised a brow at me. "I am not your mother," was all he said.

"Merlin," I gasped, going red. "Did I actually say that out loud?" I buried my face in my hands.

George laughed softly. "Yes, but it was very cute," he replied, throwing my clothes at me.

I glared at him. "I am NOT cute, George Weasley," I said, snatching up my clothes.

As I disappeared into the bathroom, I heard him say, "If you say so."

When I emerged, George tossed me a cloak. "Put this on."

"What time is it?" I asked, having just noticed that it was still dark.

"Come on," was all George said. "I want to show you something." He took my arm.

_Crack._

We appeared on the roof. I was instantly glad that I'd put on the cloak like George had asked.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

George moved to the edge, plonking himself down. "Sit," he said, patting the tiles beside me. I obeyed. "What did you want to show me?" I asked, sleepy again.

George put his arm around me. I automatically leaned into him, wondering when the motion had become natural. "This." He nodded at the view before us.

I looked out at the horizon. A faint shade of pale gold brushed the edges. "Oh," I murmured. "It's beautiful."

"You haven't seen anything yet," George replied.

As we sat there watching the sky lighten and change with faint lines of pink and purple appearing, something occurred to me.

"George."

"Mhmm?"

"Was this what you were doing, when I came back for the Christmas holidays? Is that why you were asleep on the roof?"

George coughed. I felt him shake silently from embarrassed laughter. "Maybe."

I grinned. "Don't be embarrassed. It's rather cute," I teased, throwing his words back at him.

In reply George began tickling me. "Ah! George stop!" I squealed, scrambling away. George wrapped his arms around me before I scooted off the roof. "Take that back," he murmured, pressing his forehead to mine.  
>I grinned. "Or what, George? You'll drop me?" I asked, breathless, but not from the tickling.<p>

"You know I will," replied the boy softly, grinning mischievously.

"I do," I replied, mirroring his grin. "Which is why I'm going to do this."

_Crack._

We reappeared in George's bedroom. "Damn you," George laughed. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

I yelped as he started tickling me afresh. Scrambling away, I scrabbled for my wand. George tackled me as my hands closed around my wand. He pinned me easily to the floor, and began tickling me mercilessly again.

"Guys? What are you two doing?"

We froze at Ginny's voice. Ginny stood in the doorway, staring at us. I became suddenly aware of the awkward position we were in. Quickly George rolled off of me, allowing me to scramble to my feet as he did the same.

'"We were just…"

"Having some fun," George finished quickly, as crimson as I was.

Ginny raised a brow at us. "If you say so," was all she said.

"I thought I locked the door anyway," George snapped, still embarrassed.

Ginny shrugged. "I walked past and the door was slightly ajar," was all she replied with. She shrugged. "Please continue. Don't let me stop you guys from having your…fun." She smiled faintly now with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes before turning away.

When she had left I sat down on the bed with a sigh. "I had no idea she could be like that," I admitted.

Sitting next to me, George grinned ruefully. "She can be like that to us, being siblings and all."

"I'm not her sibling," I replied, knowing how stupid that sounded even before George chuckled.

"That's what you think," he replied, prodding me again.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, jumping.

"Ginny said to not let her stop us from having fun. That's what I'm doing," replied George. I yelped as he began to tickle me again. His free hand sent my wand spinning from my grip. "No fair," I gasped, squirming under his fingers. I twisted away from him-and fell off the bed with a yelp.

Instead of helping me up, George again pinned me to the floor. He grinned evilly at me. "Surrender?" he asked.

"Never," I managed, still breathless, laughter burning in my voice.

"Your funeral," replied George shrugging. His fingers danced over my skin and I started. George began tickling me again.

"Stop, stop," I finally gasped.

George paused. "What was that?" he asked, still grinning.

"Dammit to hell George! I surrender!" I finally shouted, flailing and trying to whack him.

George grabbed my arm. "Oh good," he replied. ""Now I can do this." Leaning in, he pressed his lips to mine. "You know Lyra," he murmured, pulling away, "you're very beautiful when you fight a losing battle."

"I was only losing because you cheated," I replied.

George only chuckled in reply. His lips brushed over mine, not quite a kiss, teasing, until I was limp in his hold. Finally he kissed me, properly and deeply. When he pulled back he asked, "Aren't you glad you surrendered now, Harp?"

"Shut up and kiss me George," I replied simply.

He laughed. "Yes, my lady." And he did.

* * *

><p><strong>I always thought sunrises and sunsets were romantic :)<strong>

**Hope you liked this one!**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	28. Endings and Beginnings

**Ugh. I wrote a first chapter, then hated it. This is the rewritten version. And just so you know, I actually finished the previous chapter last week, so I've actually been working on this one for at least 5 days xD It just seems less because I uploaded it all at once xD**

* * *

><p>The sun blazed in through a window, settling on a woman and turning her hair a spun silver. She was sitting upright in bed, still under the covers, reading the front page of The Daily Prophet. It was emblazoned with a photo of the England National Quidditch team on the front.<p>

Underneath the main article was another photo. A clever photographer had captured two people kissing in amongst all the celebrating on the pitch. The title of the related article screamed out in capital letters and bold black ink.

* * *

><p><em>TERRIFIC TWINS: A TRIBUTE<em>

_Today we as a nation farewell the talents of the two extremely impressive England National team beaters Lyra Malfoy and George Weasley. This is a tribute to the dynamic duo known as the Terrific Twins._

_I myself am lucky in that I know both Malfoy and Weasley well, having shared a house with them for most of my life. For me I am glad-this means no awkward interviews, and I can write embarrassing stories without having to ask for details._

_Weasley and Malfoy, like myself, both hail from Hogwarts. Their respective careers began modestly, in their House Quidditch teams. Both were Sorted into Gryffindor (a controversy for the young Malfoy at the time-see page 3 for an exclusive interview with Lyra's parents). Each began their career in the Beater's path here, Weasley in his second year and Malfoy in her fifth, though they never actually played together. Amazingly enough, their places on the England National team is the first time they have worked together in direct partnership-not that you would know it._

_Both Weasley and Malfoy flew in winning school teams, Weasley in his third year, and Malfoy in her fifth year. Malfoy also captained the Gryffindor team to the Quidditch Cup when she returned to complete her N.E.W.T.S. in her seventh year._

_It was after Malfoy's graduation that they were approached by none other than Oliver Wood, also a past pupil of Hogwarts and former Quidditch player, Keeper, and Captain of the Gryffindor team. Wood, who had since then gone on to play for Puddlemere, then England, approached the two about playing internationally._

_It was to be a brilliant move. While Oliver was not the Captain of this particular team, he still knew talent when he saw it. The England National team's acquiring of Weasley and Malfoy as Beaters was a genius move. Along with Wood, the two would fly in a stunning first debut at the Quidditch World Cup, and their skills as a pair only improved from there on in. Not only do they have excellent track records to boast, but also a very big shiny trophy to add to their collection-our team did returned with the Quidditch World Cup having won it off the very excellent New Zealand team._

_Sadly, it was to be the lat game they would play. Sources close to the pair can now confirm what was suspected by many: romance was indeed blossoming between the two, and during the celebrations on the pitch, Weasley proposed to his long time partner, classmate, and friend. It is for this reason I illustrate their respective illustrious careers. It is for this reason that I tell you about their pasts. For the reason is that the pair have confirmed their retirement, and it will be a sorry Quidditch team and nation to see them go._

_However, I personally can only wish them all the best in their new life together. I know enough about them to be certain that my dear older brother and sister-in-law-to-be will attack life with the same passion and care that they show for their sport, and for eachother._

_Congratulations to George Weasley, and Lyra Malfoy. May you live happy and long lives together. We shall not forget all you have done for us in the world of Quidditch._

_Ginny Weasley, Senior Quidditch Correspondent._

* * *

><p>"I'm so going to get Ginny for this," I announced as I put the paper aside.<p>

"Aww come on." George entered the room and walked over to me. "You knew it was coming. I personally think it's very nice."

"Who are you and what have you done with George?" I demanded, drawing my wand. I waved it at him jokingly.

George raised his brows. "You really wanna try that with me, Harp? I can disarm you without having to use my own wand." He raised his hands, spreading his fingers.

"Since when have you ever been nice to Ginny?" I retorted, sliding my wand back into my robe pocket.

George crossed the room to kiss me. I smiled, pulling away to rest my face in his shoulder. "Since now," he murmured into my ear.

"And don't be so fussy about the article, Lyra," added George. "The whole thing is true anyway." At my raised brow, he rolled his eyes. "Stop being so modest about things."

I grinned and relented. "Fine then George. But only for you."

As George embraced me, a recent memory flashed in my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"It's very beautiful up here."<em>

_I smile at George's comment. "Yes, it is," I reply sleepily, feeling his arms tighten around me._

_"Not as beautiful as you though," adds George, kissing the top of my head._

_I chuckle drowsily. "Really?"_

_"My dear Harp," George says, "you outshine any sunrise, no matter how beautiful they may be." He extends his hand towards the horizon. It had become a ritual, to come onto the Burrow roof and watch the sunrise before Quidditch matches. And since we were headed to the Quidditch World Cup in the United States this would be the last time we saw this view for another few months._

_"I would believe you," I reply, "except for the name you called me."_

_George chuckles. "Will you believe me if I give you this?" He sticks a thin silver band topped with a tiny amethyst under my nose._

_I sit up so fast that I accidentally knock my head on his chin. "Ouch!" George catches me as I tip sideways._

_"Sorry," he mutters, "I didn't really see that coming."_

_"George," I stammer, staring at him._

_"Wait." He holds up a hand and swallows, obviously preparing himself. "You've been my best friend, my shoulder to cry on. You helped me through…everything. You still do. You're my partner now. But I want more than that. I don't want to just fly with you in Quidditch. I want to be your partner in life. I want you to be mine." He looks up, his gaze catching mine. "Would you be my partner in life, and love? Would you, Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, marry me?"_

_I don't know what to say. The words he said, and was saying, the way he holds the ring, the look in his eyes, it all frightens me._

_And because I am frightened, I do the only thing I can think of._

Crack_._

_I run._

* * *

><p>"Lyra?"<p>

George's voice jolted me out of my memories. I looked up into his eyes. He pulls me closer, saying, "You looked so far away. What were you thinking?"

I smiled ruefully. "About the day you proposed to me, and how I screwed it up."

George's eyes light up as he smiles crookedly. "Oh. Well, everything turned out okay in the end remember?" he says, kissing my forehead.

And memory sparked again.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh!"<em>

_The roar in the stadium, combined with the commentary, tells me only one thing: The Snitch had been caught._

_The game was over._

_I slow with sigh of disappointment. The game was over. My shoulders sag as my feet hit the ground and I dismount. I look around one last time at everything-the stadium, the cheering fans, my team mates, Blythe with the Snitch…_

_WAIT._

_BLYTHE WITH THE SNITCH?_

_""Parkin has the Snitch! England wins! Blythe Parkin, your team mates and country will be celebrating tonight!" The commentator's voice confirms the sight before my disbelieving eyes._

_I look around in a daze. "We…won?" I asked, unsure._

_I hear laughter, and look up just as George collided with me, throwing his arms about my shoulders. "England won! We won!" He kisses me fiercely. I just hang on to him, the only solid thing in a whirlwind of chaos and celebration._

_Something occurs to me then, and I pull away, I meet his eyes. "Yes."_

_"What?" George stares at me in confusion. He has no idea what I'm on about-the incident hadn't been mentioned since he had first proposed to me._

_"I'll do it, George. I'll marry you."_

_"You will?" George stares at me, then throws his arms around me with a shout of laughter "You will!" He lifts me, spinning us around in a giddy circle. In the chaos he slides the ring-which I later learned he'd been carrying around, uncertain of what to do with it-onto my finger. I look down at it, marvelling at how one tiny thing could symbolise so much that had happened and was about to happen._

_"How does it feel to be a Quidditch World Cup champion?"_

_We turn at Oliver's shout. I grin, moving away to hug him fiercely for a moment before stepping back. "Absolutely wonderful," I reply, breathless with exhilaration, though not just from our victory._

_"Has this changed your mind about retiring?" Oliver yells over the shouting._

_I grinned, lifting my hand, the amethyst sparkling in the light of a thousand camera flashes. "George and I are getting married!"_

_The Keeper's face split in a grin. "Quidditch World Cup, retirement, and marriage! You two sure like to go out with a bang! Congratulations!"_

_"Thanks!" George and I yell back at the same time, then laugh. I lean on him, deliriously happy._

* * *

><p>"You're right." I whispered, smiling up at the man I loved.<p>

"About what?" asked George, confused.

"Everything did turn out okay in the end," I replied.

George smiled. "Sounds like a happy ending to me."

"What are you talking about Weasley?" I murmured, resting my forehead on his. He cupped my cheeks in his hands, leaning towards me again.

"This is just the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy endings...or beginnings :D<strong>

**Oh yeah, it seems to good to be true, doesn't it? That Lyra's life turned out so well. Well, that's because it isn't true :P Hehehe. Anyway...I thought a long time about that proposal scene, and I really liked the way it turned out! Especially Lyra's run-away at the end...I enjoy drawing it out by ruining moments...But not too much of course xD**

**Hope you liked it :D  
><strong>**We are drawing to a close... :(**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	29. The Paths to Joy

**The wedding bells are ringing...and an unexpected visitor surprises all...**

* * *

><p>"Hold still!"<p>

"Here, I found it."

"Thank Merlin!"

"Guys! Shut up! You're not the one getting married!" I glared at my two friends until they subsided. "Now someone please finish zipping me up before this whole thing just falls off!"

The two quickly obeyed as I studied myself in the mirror, hands trembling.

"Shut your eyes," Ginny ordered. "I have to put this stuff in your hair."

I obeyed. A light mist was sprayed over my hair, and I sneezed lightly from the aroma.

Over the murmurs I heard a door open, then close.

Carefully hands took my hair, adjusting it in a way I couldn't detect without opening my eyes, before something fixed it in place.

"You can look now."

My eyes sprang open at the voice. I saw a woman with my hair behind me in the mirror, surveying me through blue eyes. A quick check revealed that she had not changed my blonde tresses too much, just adjusted it so it would hang down in shimmering waves. She'd fastened my veil over the top with a silver pin in the shape of an emerald eyed serpent.

"Mother," I finally whispered, turning away from the mirror to look at her directly.

"Hmm." The woman studied me carefully. "The pin sets it all off rather nicely. I'm glad I decided to give it to you. I received it from my mother, and intended to pass it down to you. I'm glad I remembered."

"You came," I said softly, brimming with emotions.

My mother tsked. "Don't cry now-you'll ruin everything. Cry later, when it won't matter." She smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I turned to look in the mirror again.

A woman with white-blonde hair and silvery eyes stared back. She was dressed in a flowing white gown, simple yet elegant, and a lace veil hung over her face and down the back of her neck, fluttering with the slightest movement.

I swallowed, meeting my mother's gaze in the mirror. It was only then I realised we were alone-Ginny and Hermione had gone already.

"Is Father here?" I asked softly.

Mother sighed. "No. He was still sitting at the table with the invitations when I left. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come myself."

Carefully she offered me her arm. I took it, smiling at her. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," she replied softly.

We exited the room, meeting Draco on the other side. As I met his gaze, a memory swam before my eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're getting married? Took you long enough, what with you fussing around with England and Bludgers and everything before you figured it out."<em>

"_Be quiet Drake, or I'll lose my nerve." I swallow and take a deep breath, looking up into my twin's face. "Would you give me away at the wedding?"_

_Draco goes still for a long moment. I am starting to fear that he will refuse when he throws his arms around me. "I'd be insulted if you asked anybody else," he says, his muffled voice choking on tears._

* * *

><p>For a moment I was torn. Traditionally, Father should've been here, but I didn't think he would come. However, Mother was here now, and it would've been more appropriate, as she was my parent, for her to give me away.<p>

Mother had anticipated this, and she decided for me. "Off you go then," she said, giving me a light push. I blinked up at her. She smiled faintly. "I do love you, darling, but I think Draco has been with you far longer and so it is more fitting for him to have the honour."

I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat. Mother kissed me on the cheek, and glided past, smiling at Draco. "I'll be in the front row."

"You look brilliant." Draco's voice startled me out of my silent contemplations. His brow furrowed as he watched me. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Yes," I admitted.

Draco snorted. "Don't be. Marrying George will be great fun-you should know. You've only been living with him for, well, the past 10 years or so."

I laughed, my mood lightening almost instantly. "You're right. Thanks Drake." I looped my arm through his, and we walked together towards my future.

As I walked down the aisle, I sensed everybody on either side of me, standing and watching expectantly. It was as small as an affair that I could hope for-the Weasleys, Xenophilius Lovegood, Neville and his grandmother, and Blaise-as promised I'd kept in touch with this friend. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Fleur's sister Gabrielle (we'd become very close friends over the years) were dressed in silver gowns, and carefully carried the train, while Draco matched my pace.

As we finally reached the aisle, Draco let go of my arm. I turned to face him, nervous now. My twin only smiled, his eyes alight with joy. "You'll be fine," he said softly. "You look amazing." He squeezed my hand, then let go, moving to take his place at the front. My four other friends took their positions as I moved to stand with George.

He grinned at me. It was then I saw a glint of nervousness in his eyes. Feeling better now-at least I wasn't the only one-I smiled back, causing him to smile more broadly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls," began the wizard presiding over the ceremony. My eyes again found George's, and I gazed and gazed as the wizard spoke on and on.

"Do you, George Weasley, take Lyra Narcissa Malfoy as you partner, your equal, and wife, for as long as you live?"

"I do take Lyra as a partner, equal , and wife, for as long as I live," George replied, his voice soft.

"Will you treat her with respect and love, be her friend to laugh with and her shoulder to cry on, protect her, and remain forever true to her? "

"I will."

"And will you, Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, take George Weasley as a partner, equal, and husband, for as long as you live?"

"I do take George as a partner, equal, and husband, for as long as I live," I repeated, equally soft, my eyes burning already.

"Will you treat him with respect and love, be his friend to laugh with and his shoulder to cry on, protect him, and remain forever true to him?"

"I will."

"You may exchange rings now."

Carefully I slid a gold band onto George's finger. He performed the same service for me.

My eyes met George's as the wizard said, "I now declare you bonded for life." He raised his wand, a burst of gold and silver stars and streamers shooting out of his wand tip and sprinkling over us. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr George and Mrs Lyra Weasley."

George stepped forward, his eyes ablaze, and lifted the veil. For a long moment we simply stared at eachother. I smiled. Our lips pressed together under the stars and streamers as people burst into applause.

* * *

><p>During the reception afterwards, both George and I were separated as we were passed from person to person, receiving hugs and congratulations. Finally George and I were free to cut the cake, after which I smeared icing on his face. The people watching roared with laughter and cheered as George grabbed my arm, pulling me in so he could return the favour. We were still laughing while the cake was distributed, and lunch was started. At the end of it all, Draco rose, tapping his fork on his wine glass with a clinking. "And now, I shall hand the floor to my sister, Lyra Weasley," he announced, smiling mischievously.<p>

I shot him a _very_ dirty look. I had _not_ wanted to give a speech. Nevertheless, when George tugged me gently to my feet, I rose with a resigned sigh.

"Thank you all, for being able to make it here. I'm glad you could come witness our next step in life." I paused to take a breath, before realising how much I didn't want to say the speech I'd prepared-it sounded too ridiculous to say to people I'd spent my whole life with.

George coughed lightly before he took charge. "We will enter this next phase of life with a great amount of laughter and fun, for that is what we were born for."

"That and fighting Death Eaters!" someone that sounded suspiciously like Ginny called out. The audience plus George laughed.

"Anyway," I said, pointedly. I floundered for a moment, before discarding the speech and going with my gut. "What I wanted to say…well…I came up with a speech before, but then decided against it. It would've been embarrassing to say it to all of you."

"Say it!" Ron yelled.

I shook my head with a grin. "No way dearest Ronald," I replied, causing a wave of laughter. "What I'll say instead is that there are choices you can make, paths to choose, even in the last second. My whole life was based on the split-second decision to tough it out at Hogwarts. I'm glad I did," I added, smiling up at George. "It is those choices," I added, softer now, "that show others, and yourselves, who you are. It is those choices that determine what path you tread, and who you choose to walk it with you. So, I present to you, my best friend, and now, husband, George Weasley. It was in my first year that we first met, though we didn't properly become friends until after I moved into The Burrow. My favourite memory of George will always be of us at the Yule Ball. Even if we were just friends back then. Thank you, George, for showing me that there is laughter to be found everywhere. Thank you, George, for showing that, even in the darkest moments, there are always paths to joy." I paused again to look over all my friends and family. "But this didn't really turn out the way I planned. Which brings me to my next point: There is always something unexpected around the corner. I used to think "expect the unexpected", but living with George has taught me otherwise. Sometimes, just taking it is fun too. George once told me he and Fred befriended me as a joke. Well, George," I said, turning to him so he could see the huge grin plastered on my face, "joke's on you now-you're stuck with me for life!"

George waited for the laughter to die down before adding, "And we wouldn't have it any other way."

It was only after we sat down that the tight feeling in my chest went away. "Merlin's beard, I _hate_ giving speeches!"

Draco, his arm around Hermione, heard and leaned over. "You seemed to be pretty good at them, especially when you rescued that boy from Amycus in seventh year." _And when you offered me your help in sixth._ The words passed from him to me, not needing to be said aloud.

I snorted. "That wasn't a speech you idiot. That was…I don't know what it was. But definitely not a speech."

"Nah," remarked Ginny, having heard the story from Draco, "that was her being all heroic again. You have to stop thinking you can save the world-that's what Harry's for!"

The table burst into laughter as Harry scowled at the woman on his arm.

Quickly the tables were moved to create space for a dance floor. Draco rose to offer me a hand. _Again standing in for Father._ I brushed the unwanted comment from my mind. It hurt that Father wasn't here, but I would live. Perhaps another time.

I gave my brother a smile and placed my hand in his, rising from my chair. Draco was smiling back when his expression froze. I frowned. "Drake?"

"Excuse me, but may I be allowed to cut in?"

_I knew that voice._

I wheeled around.

Lucius Malfoy stood behind me.

Slowly I looked my father over. He was dressed in simple black dress robes, and his grey eyes, which Draco and I had inherited, were unsure.

"Father?" I didn't realise I was speaking until the word left my lips. "What, I mean how…"

"I'm sorry I'm late. I wasn't sure if I should come," remarked Father quietly, "but then I decided that this was your day, not mine. And Merlin himself would not stop me from our dance."

I felt my eyes brim with tears. Suddenly, I saw in him a humanity that I could compare to Draco. Lucius Malfoy truly was his son's father. He just hadn't realised it until now.

I did not place my hand in his. Instead, I stepped forward and embraced him impulsively, blinking back tears. "Thank you for coming, Father."

The shoulders, which had been stiff with tension, relaxed minutely. "I'm glad I came," he replied. I was astounded when I felt his lips brush my hair. The father I had known had stopped with such gestures shortly after I turned 10.

"Now," said the man, smiling as he took my hand and led me forward, "let's see if your dancing has improved at all from the little girl I used to teach."

I couldn't help smiling at the memories that dredged up-A young girl being lifted in her father's arms and spun around the room to nonexistent music, her feet rested on her father's slippers. "Rest assured, Father," I replied, "my dancing excels even yours now."

The man laughed, a startling sound that reminded me of Draco. _Well, Draco is his son._ "We shall see, Lyra. We shall see."

* * *

><p><strong>And so they dance into the hopeful future...ugh. I can't believe I said that, sounds a bit sappy xD<strong>

**Anyway...the next chapter is the last! Hope you've enjoyed the ride!**

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	30. Two Stars Colliding

**This is the epilogue. The very last chapter of this fanfic. I'd like to thank everyone that stuck with Lyra and who gave me such wonderful reviews and feedback**

**A very special thankyou to the people at Writers Anonymous who gave me help on how to write this chapter. If you're needing any help, I higly recommend these wonderful people!**

**forum . fanfiction .net/forum/Writers_Anonymous/2872/**

**A warning now: This epilogue does contain some sex...or whatever you want to call it. If it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it, I won't mind. All you have to know is that Lyra and George live happily ever after xD**

* * *

><p>The bright rays of morning slid in through the window, over a young woman, lighting her hair to a silvery gold. As if in response to the warm touch, the woman smiled faintly, moving through the room to study a photo framed in warm coloured wood on the dresser. It was of seven red and white people standing around a large silver cup. The seven of them were grinning and shifting in the photo. The sunlight travelled over to a pair positioned on the side, beaming at the camera. Their arms were slung over their shoulders and they leaned into eachother with an ease that comes only of a long partnership.<p>

"What are you doing?"

I didn't turn at the voice, choosing instead to continue studying the image in front of me. "Just thinking about that day in July," I replied absently.

"Wednesday 15th July 2002, to be exact." George came up to wrap his arms around me from behind, dropping a kiss on my head. I leaned back into him contentedly. "The day you said yes, and England won the Quidditch World Cup-but not in that order."

Laughing softly, I pulled away, spinning around to kiss him. "You forgot our retirement, Weasley."

"Hush, Harp, I'm trying to seduce you here," replied George, his hands squeezing my waist.

"That's not very gentlemanly," I whispered against his lips, suddenly breathless.

"My dear Harp," murmured George, deepening the kiss. When he slid his lips down to my neck, I shivered, leaning into him. His arms tightened around my waist, and he pulled me back over to the bed. "You should know by now-I'm no gentleman."

"Aren't you?" I whispered, my voice breathless, as his hands roved over me through my nightgown. "Now I'm disappointed."

"We can't have that, can we?" murmured George in the same tone. His hand traced a pattern over my thigh.

My breath hitched as his fingers slipped upwards. He paused, his lips quirking in that familiar mischievous and irresistible smile. "Feeling better?"

I gasped as his fingers skated over my skin. "No," I managed to say, "still disappointed."

George chuckled, his breath caressing my neck as I shuddered under his touch. Somewhere along the way our clothes had been removed, but at that very moment I couldn't remember when. "George." The whisper was feather-light under the soft breathing, but George heard it easily. He pulled his fingers away. There was silence, broken only by a single sudden gasp. George stopped to stare at me, his eyes overflowing with a love that left me breathless. I saw my own yearning reflected in those amazing blue eyes, just another feature of the person I loved.

"George," I mumbled again, brimming with emotions.

He laughed, his eyes lighting up with an expression of such joy that I'd come to treasure over the years. It was an expression that had been rare since Fred's death, but was returning more and more with time, and it stole my breath away every time I saw it. "Hush," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine. His hand cupped my face as he deepened the kiss, beginning to move again.

The world everything focused down to that moment of us together. All I was aware of was George's arms around me and his eyes burning into mine as we strove to connect, to unite together. It happened quite suddenly, an explosion of fireworks as if we were the only two living beings in that moment of time, two stars suddenly colliding and melting together. George buried his head in my shoulder with a groan, and somehow I knew he could feel it too.

At last George lifted his head, pressing his forehead to mine. Our harsh breaths mingled and mixed above my mouth. "Happy now?" George whispered, panting.

In reply I pressed my lips to his, trying to tell him the only way I knew how. I tried to pour everything I had ever felt and was feeling into him. I don't know if it worked, but George started at the contact. Finally, when I pulled away, our mouths still brushing, I buried my face in his chest with a half laugh, half sob. "Yes," I whispered, feeling my lips curve against his skin. And as I lay there, I knew that I had spoken the complete and utter truth.

I'm always happy with you. The unsaid sang between us, sparkling in the sunlight, absolute and beautiful with its truth. It was a mark of the things that had passed, the sacrifices that had been made, and the struggles which had been fought. And even for this one golden, perfect moment, it had been worth every minute.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it ends. Thank you very much for everything. I will be making a start on a sequel, for I love you all very much and I for one would like to tell everyone what happens in the future :)<strong>

**I love you all very much, and I can't thank you enough for reading and letting me share my work!**

**Love "Always"  
>MagicalLeaves<strong>


End file.
